Vida y obras de Rose Weasley
by iCardia
Summary: Una Weasley, un Malfoy ¿una amistad? dificil... ¿Pero ir más allá? ¡imposible! con los padres revisandoles los pasos.. ¿cómo empezó todo esto? Una posible historia de una nueva generación, llena de humor, romance y tensión. RWxSM ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 18!
1. Despertando

**Si has entrado aquí quiere decir que el summary causó el efecto esperado (H) ahora mismo bailamos de felicidad mi hermana en alma y yo kajkajajak ****ahora que entraste primero decir que es nuestra primera historia publicada en este grandioso sitio y que sería muy bonito de tu parte que nos dejaras un comentarito de que te gustó y que odiaste, no tengas miedo de parecer cruel, somos primerizas en este negocio y nesitamos aprender :D (verso sin mayor esfuerzo kajkaja) hablo en plural todo el tiempo porque mi buena amiga Claudia y yo, Carla, somos las autoras de este pedazo de historia kajkaja vamos a subir caps tan pronto como podamos ahora tenemos una pequeña recerva que servirá por un par de semanitas obvio seguiremos escribiendo para no hacer la espera tan larga... tan larga como este comentario, no más palabrería y de antemano Gracias por leer :D:D**

**aps! la mayoria de estos personajes son de Rowling**

**Enjoy, Cardia**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Capitulo 1. ****Despertando**

El sol ya no se veía a través de las montañas y Rose se encontraba en su cama, radiante de felicidad, por fin mañana era primero de septiembre, ¡Cuánto ansiaba ese día! Por lo menos se sentía más segura ya que ese año también era el primero de Al. ¿Cómo sería la famosa "ceremonia de selección"? ¿En qué casa quedaría? Esperaba que en Gryffindor… Después de todo toda su familia había estado allí. Estaba muy nerviosa y su padre, en especial sus comentarios, no ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarla "Creo que tendremos que castigarte si quedas en Slytherin" y ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre diciendo "¡Ron!".

Ella sabía que su madre había sido una excelente alumna, su padre siempre decía que no había examen sin un extraordinario. También sabía, que su padre y muchos de sus tíos habían sido buenos jugadores de quidditch, su padre guardián, su tía Ginny cazadora, su tío George y su gemelo Fred (que en paz descanse), bateadores, su tío Charlie capitán y su tío Harry buscador ¿Y ella? Tenía que sobresalir en algo… Rose miraba el techo, sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras veía los cambios que ella le había hecho a su habitación.

El espejo que le había regalado tía Muriel por la navidad pasada seguía colgado junto al armario, ella lo detestaba, siempre le daba crudas descripciones de su aspecto. El póster de los Chudley Cannons, que últimamente (o sea los últimos 50 años) no había saboreado victoria, pero que aún así les guardaba fe y mantenía el cariño desarrollado hacia ellos -durante sus años de infancia-, estaba en la pared sobre su cama. En la pared frente al póster, había una linda ventana hexagonal con cortinas anaranjadas que hacían juego con el tapiz amarillo, en el cual ella había pintado un zorro, que su madre había encantado y en ese momento se paseaba por todas las paredes del cuarto…

¡¡PAFF!!

Rose estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que al oír aquel ruido se sobresalto tanto que cayó de la cama y la risa de Hugo resonó en su cabeza.

- ¿Ya estás lista? Porque mamá dice que te apures - dijo entre risas.

- ¡Sí, ya estoy lista! ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar sin tocar antes!

- Que gruñona eres…

- ¡Pero me asustaste! ¡No puedes acusarme de gruñona!

- Oye soy tú hermano, ¿qué esperabas? - y se marchó.

- ¡A cenar! - se oyó la voz de Ron desde la planta baja.

- ¡Ya voy!

Rose comenzó a bajar la escalera cuando escucho a Hugo decir:

- ¡Ted! Que gusto volver a verte, ¿te cambiaste el color de cabello?

- Solo un poco más oscuro - escuchó decir a Ted.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Puedes venir un momento? - grito Rose desde la escalera, sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - dijo Hermione asomándose a la escalera.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venía Ted? - Le dijo acercándosele, para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

- No creí que fuera relevante… - dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¿Viste cómo estoy? - Dijo colocando cara desesperada ya que estaba en pijama.

- Entonces ve y cámbiate, pero no importa mucho después de todo Teddy es de confianza, como de la familia - y se dispuso a marcharse para seguir preparando la cena.

Entonces Ted asomó su cabeza por la escalera, Rose se escondió rápidamente y el metamorfomago solo vio a Hermione.

- Me pareció escuchar la voz de Rosie, está en casa ¿verdad, tía?

- Se está cambiando, luego bajará - dijo Hermione.

Rose subió apresuradamente y se puso las primeras prendas que encontró, luego practico su sonrisa en el espejo en donde le devolvió la sonrisa una linda muchacha pelirroja, ondas recorrían su cabello que le llegaba unos centímetros más abajo de sus hombros y unas cuantas pecas adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos azules le hacían brillar y una perfecta sonrisa se dibujaba debajo de su pequeña nariz, una sonrisa con los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Rose se sentía satisfecha con su imagen, su padre no paraba de decirle que su madre y ella eran las chicas más lindas que había visto en toda su vida. Sin embargo el espejo no parecía pensar lo mismo…

- He visto sonrisas mucho más lindas que eso - dijo con aspereza. Entonces recordó que cuando cualquiera de sus primas Victoire o Dominique, se miraban al espejo, este respondía cosas como "¿Tú eres hija de Narciso?" o "Es imposible para otra persona igualar tu belleza, exceptuando a tu hermana, claro"… eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

- Estúpido espejo… - fue toda su respuesta, antes de bajar corriendo.

Cuando llegó abajo todos estaban en la mesa y Ted le hablaba a Hermione.

- Hum… tía, no cueza tanto mi carne, por favor.

- No te preocupes Teddy, ya sé que te gusta más cruda.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar y fingiendo normalidad dijo:

- Hola Ted ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola, Rosie! Muy bien ¿y tú? - respondió este alegremente.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, la pobre - se apresuró a contestar Hugo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron.

- Está nerviosa por mañana - puntualizó Hermione.

- Si, Albus también está muy nervioso, fui a su casa esta mañana, pero no puedo negar que estaba muy emocionado – señaló Ted.

- ¿Vendrás mañana a despedirnos? - preguntó Rose

- No podría faltar - dijo Ted ruborizándose.

- Suena como si quisieras ver a alguien en especial - exclamó Ron.

- Mmm...… quizá si - confesó Ted algo incomodo

- ¿Si? ¿Me la vas a presentar? - se apresuró Hugo.

- No estoy tan loco - respondió Ted.

Todos rieron alegremente, menos Rose que se quedó en silencio durante el resto de la cena.

Después de despedir a Ted, Rose se fue a la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida…

Ron, su padre, gritaba por todos lados preguntando dónde estaba la cena y su madre insistía en que estaba colgada en el techo, Hugo se reía de ella porque no podía alcanzarla, ella le pidió ayuda a Ted, pero el estaba muy ocupado conversando con otra chica, en ese momento llegó un apuesto chico rubio quien, con su varita, bajo la cena que resultó ser Kreacher en un plato…

- ¡Despierta! ¡Si pierdes el tren no irás! - decía Hermione.

- Ya voy, mamá - respondió entres bostezos Rose, mientras pensaba en aquel chico rubio. Se vistió rápidamente, revisó su baúl por última vez y llamó a Croockshanks para que fuera con ella.

Mientras iba en el auto con su familia, miró por última vez su casa y se dispuso a llegar al anden 9¾.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews please! :D**


	2. Abordo en la máquina

**Aqui estamos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, la primera impreción nunca se olvida cierto? pasen y disfruten!**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Capítulo 2**. **Abordo en la máquina**

─ Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius ─ dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione ─ Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

─ Haz el favor, Ron ─ protestó su madre entre severa y divertida ─ ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que empiece el año!

Rose miró, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención, ya que del muro encantado habían aparecido un montón de magos con sus hijos y no podía ver a la familia que indicaban sus padres. Luego Ron se disculpó con su esposa pero se dirigió a Rose nuevamente.

─ Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura.

Antes de que Rose pudiera avergonzarse de lo que su padre le acababa de decir, llego James muy entusiasmado.

─ ¡Eh! Teddy está ahí. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ─ Aquí Rose, agudizo su oído ─ ¡Se estaba besuqueando con Victoire! ─ Rose quedo blanca, en cambio los adultos, no le tomaron mucha importancia. Al parecer James, que también se había dado cuenta de la poca reacción de su decir, exclamó ─ ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba dándose besos con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

Pero en esto, su tía Ginny intervino.

─ ¿Los interrumpiste? ¡Eres igual que Ron!

─… ¡Y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me marchara. ¡Se estaban besuqueando!

─ ¡Ay, sería maravilloso que se casaran! ─… pero Rose no siguió escuchando a su prima Lily, ¿Ese iba a ser su primer día de clases? ¿Enterarse de que Ted terminaría con Victoire? Quizás solo le gustaba porque tenia algo de _veela_, quizás luego se le pasaría… ¿Por qué ella no tenía algo de _veela_?…

Se despidió de sus padres algo desanimada, y fue al tren con Albus una vez que este se despidiera de Harry y Ginny, después subieron al tren y se acercaron a las ventanas de la puerta.

─ ¡Eh, Rosie! ¡Que no se te olvide patear a Malfoy en todos los exámenes! ─ Le gritó su padre.

─ Eh… si papá ─ dijo esto mientras oía a su madre decir "¡Ron!".

En seguida el tren comenzó a marchar, y vio a Teddy, a Teddy que le hacía señas a Victoire, que estaba a cierta distancia de ella… no pudo aguantar decir, o mejor dicho gritar:

─ ¡Oye Ted! ─ haciendo que éste se fijara en ella ─ ¿Me escribirás, mientras esté en Hogwarts?

─ ¿Quieres que lo haga? ─ respondió el muchacho, haciendo que Rose se sonrojara ─ ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡No podría dejar de escribir a mi regalona! ─ Y se perdió de vista, eso le subió mucho el animo.

─ Vamos por un compartimiento ─ dijo Albus.

Pero desafortunadamente, todos estaban ocupados por alumnos mayores, que conversaban, reían y gritaban (¡Gran idea, subir al tren sin buscar lugar!, pensó Rose) ellos tenían la intención de sentarse con James, así que lo buscaron, y lo encontraron en un compartimiento con Fred y otros amigos de tercer año.

─ Ya llegamos ─ dijo Albus ─ ¿dónde nos sentamos?

─ ¿Cómo que dónde nos sentamos? ─ respondió agresivamente James ─ yo aquí y ustedes en cualquier otro lugar fuera de este compartimiento ¿creían que se sentarían conmigo? ¡Por favor!

Sin decir más, les cerró la puerta en la cara, y Rose y Albus se marcharon indignados.

Al final del pasillo, había un compartimiento con un chico rubio (muy apuesto según Rose) que estaba solo y algo nervioso, estaba claro que era de primer año, así que ella y Albus decidieron sentarse con él.

─ ¿Te importa si nos sentamos? ─ Preguntó, algo cohibida, Rose.

─ No, no me importa ─ respondió el misterioso joven.

Se sentaron algo incómodos, pero rápidamente se entablaron en la conversación de las casas del colegio, de la que el chico rubio no participó y se dedicó a mirarlos con un toque de altanería.

A Rose le disgustaba que el muchacho no se integrara a la plática, a Al parecía no importarle.

─ Yo no pienso quedar en ninguna casa que no sea Gryffindor ─ dijo Al.

─ Yo pienso igual ─ respondió Rose.

─ De todas maneras, nuestro valor no nos haría quedar en otra casa ─ puntualizó Al y ambos rieron.

─ Que mal, que a los de primero no nos dejen tener nuestra propia escoba ─ Comentó Rose.

─ Si, a mí me gustaría mucho poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch ─ corroboró Albus.

─ ¿Y tú, tienes escoba? ─ pregunto ella al chico rubio, intentando entablar una conversación.

─ Si, si tengo.

─ ¡Guau! ¿Ya tienes escoba? ¿Sabes volar? ¿Qué escoba es? ─ preguntó Albus. El muchacho rubio se sintió alagado.

─ Si, si y es una _Fénix 400_ ─ respondió esta vez más animado.

─ ¡Una _Fénix_! ¡Esa escoba es carísima!

─ Si, pero no es tan rápida como las _Saetas de Fuego_ ─ dijo restándole importancia.

Y así siguieron conversando, hasta que se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

─ ¿Ya compraron algo en el carri…? ¡¿Qué demonios hacen con un Malfoy?! ─ Preguntó James, sorprendido.

─ ¡¿Un Malfoy?! ─ saltó Al.

─ Oigan, si no encontraron un compartimiento decente… no tienen por qué sentarse con… "esto", vengan asentarse con nosotros. ─ Continuo James.

Albus, obediente, se puso de pie, no sin antes exclamar un "no puedo creerlo".

─ Yo no me voy ─ dijo una desafiante Rose. Le parecía muy mal la forma de despreciar a alguien por su apellido.

─ Eres muy chica para entender de estas cosas, pero si te arrepientes, como sé que pasará, ya sabes donde estamos… ─ James lanzó una última mirada despectiva y se fue con Albus quien miro a Rose, como diciendo "¿Qué haces?".

Una vez solos, Rose y Scorpius, este la miró con sorpresa y desprecio.

─ No necesito de la lástima de una traidora a la sangre como tú, sé que eres una Weasley.

Rose, quedó anonadada.

─ Pues… pues… ¡Pues quédate con tu amigos imaginarios! ─ exclamó muy dolida.

Salió intentando parecer enfurecida, pero tropezó en el marco de la puerta, y callo estrepitosamente al suelo.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó Scorpius preocupado ─… quiero decir… que bueno que… te caíste.

Rose lo miró con desprecio y al salir vio que todos se habían asomado al pasillo, para ver quien había provocado aquel ruido.

Muerta de vergüenza, buscó otro compartimiento, encontró uno ocupado solo por un chico y una chica que al parecer iban en el mismo curso que ella. El muchacho era alto, de cabello castaño, y ojos de tonalidad verdosa, sin mencionar que era evidente que se consideraba superior a los demás. La chica, tenía el cabello lacio y rubio, recogido con un alto moño y unos expresivos ojos azules. Ambos discutían sobre los hombres lobo, pero se callaron al instante en que se abrió la puerta.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? ─ preguntó Rose.

─ Claro… ─ dijo la muchacha.

─… que no ─ puntualizo el vanidoso chico. Rose le lanzó una mirada ofendida y se dispuso a marcharse ─ no, solo bromeaba, qué crédula eres.

Rose suspiró entre aliviada y molesta pero se sentó. Decidió empezar con las presentaciones, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

─ Soy Rose, Rose Weasley ¿Y ustedes?

─ Soy Tom Zabini.

─ Y yo Sabrina Meyer, mucho gusto ─ dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Igualmente.

─ ¿Haz oído el ruido del pasillo hace un rato? ─ Preguntó Zabini.

─ No… ─ Respondió ruborizándose notoriamente.

─ ¿No? ─ Se extraño el chico ─ ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y por qué a estas alturas de viaje todavía no tenías lugar?

A Rose le ardían las orejas.

─ ¡Que graciosa te ves! ¡Tú cara se ve tan colorada como tu cabello! ─ Rió Meyer, lo cual no la ayudó mucho.

Entonces para alivio de Rose, Zabini decidió seguir con el tema de los hombres lobo.

─ Todos los hombres lobo son unos desquiciados ¿no has oído hablar de Fenrir Greyback?

─ Pero se decía que en la Orden del Fénix había un hombre lobo que peleaba contra el innombrable ─ Replico Sabrina.

─ Si, pero seguramente lo usaban solo como espía y estaba bien pagado, o mejor dicho, amenazado para que no se comiera a nadie.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Saltó Rose. No pudo contenerse, estaban hablando mal del padre de Ted ─ ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

─ ¿Tú si sabes? ─ preguntó intrigada Sabrina.

─ ¡Claro que sabe! Es una Weasley, debe saberlo todo ─ dijo Tom. Pero la verdad es que ella nunca tocaba ese tema con sus padres, y ellos le restaban importancia a sus misteriosos pasados, solo sabía lo que todos sabían y lo que ella vislumbraba ─ aunque pensándolo bien, los Potter también deberían saber, pero he oído que ese James lo único que sabe es alardear.

No podía creer que Zabini hablara de alardear como si fuera un crimen, si él lo hacía en cuanto abría la boca.

─ James puede ser un engreído, pero no siempre es un completo idiota.

Estaba enojada con James por haber tratado mal a Malfoy solo por ser quien era, así que no se esforzó tanto en defenderlo. Aunque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella y Zabini, nunca podrían generar una amistad, él no era de su agrado y era evidente que ella tampoco era del suyo.

─ ¿Y si sabes tantas cosas, por qué no nos cuentas algo? ─ continuó Zabini.

─ En realidad no se mucho… ─ Empezó Rose, y el chico soltó un bufido, expresando en su rostro un "lo sabía"─ Pero sé que el señor Lupin era una buena persona, mis padres, mis tíos, y mis abuelos le tenían mucho cariño… y a su hijo también.

─ ¿Tuvo un hijo? ─ se interesó Meyer.

─ ¿Quién es? He oído que ya salió del colegio ─ dijo Zabini.

─ Mmm… tú oyes muchas cosas.

─ Solo responde ─ siguió el chico.

─ Se llama Ted…

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Saltó Sabrina Meyer.

─ Eh… yo…

─ ¡Si, te gusta! ¡Por eso te disgustaste tanto cuando empezamos a hablar de su padre! ─ dijo entre risas la muchacha.

No pudo evitarlo y recordó claramente a Teddy despidiéndose de ella en el andén, tenía pómulos altos, una blanca sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos que le encantaban tanto, esos ojos que se veían estupendos con su cabello también azul, que él había oscurecido un poco durante el verano, y que lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo normal, aunque eso solo mejoraba su imagen… además era muy alto y eso le encantaba…

Rose se sonrojó notoriamente, otra vez.

─ ¿Te vas a poner roja cada vez que te preguntemos algo? ─ Preguntó Zabini alzando una ceja.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y un alumno mayor de aspecto autoritario, y con una gran "P" en su túnica les habló.

─ Deben ponerse sus túnicas, dentro de poco llegaremos a Hogwarts ─ dijo esto y se marchó sin decir más.

Como Rose ya se había puesto su túnica, tuvo que esperar a que sus compañeros se pusieran las suyas.

─ ¿y en qué casa les gustaría quedar? ─ preguntó Sabrina ─ A mi me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw.

Rose se alegró de que cambiaran el tema, y siguieron conversando animadamente hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Al bajar del tren se encontró con Albus, quien le pregunto si se había sentado con Scorpius todo el camino, pero ella le contesto que le respondería después del banquete. Feliz de dejar a su amigo con la duda, escucho la familiar voz de Hagrid.

─ ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año, síganme! ─ Gritaba el guardabosque.

─ ¡Hagrid! ─ gritó Rose entusiasta y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

- ¡Rosie! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Es cierto que intentaste hacerte amiga de Malfoy, sentándote con él en el tren?

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo soltándose estrepitosamente de él - ¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?

- Fred y James se lo están contando a medio mundo - Respondió Hagrid.

Rose se dispuso a ir a buscarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que ellos ya habían subido a los carruajes, entonces decidió enfrentarlos en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero entonces callo en cuenta de que ¡Aún no estaba en Gryffindor! ¡¡Cómo era posible que olvidara ese gran detalle!!

Se subió a una barca con Albus, Sabrina y para su mala suerte también Tom Zabini, entonces la barca comenzó a moverse sola por el lago.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**sus comentarios son muy importantes!**


	3. Las primeras 26 horas

**Hola, subo cap super feliz porque Luna Ultravioleta nos dejó nuestro primerizimo review :D especiales gracias para ti!! y si tú que estas leyendo y no eres Luna y quieres unas gracias especiales, animate a dejarnos tu review, somos personas muy agradecidas :D sin más que agregar: **

**Capitulo 3**.** Las primeras 26 horas**

Hogwarts era gigante, hermoso y misterioso, pero ella cada vez se asustaba más, sabía que la ceremonia de selección se hacia delante de todo el colegio y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa, miró a sus compañeros de barca y estaban pálidos y callados, incluso Zabini. Rose miró a la barca mas cercana y en ella iban Scorpius y otros tres chicos que no reconoció, sus miradas se encontraron y Malfoy la miró entrecerrando los ojos, ella le mostró la lengua y desvió la mirada indignada.

Cuando bajaron de los barcos, empezó a llover estrepitosamente y Hagrid los llevo a la puerta, donde se alegró de ver esperándolos un rostro conocido.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid - dijo el profesor Loongbotton.

-Igualmente Neville - respondió el guardabosque -Aquí están los de primero, son todos tuyos - y entró al castillo con grandes zancadas.

Neville, o el profesor Longbotton como lo llamaría ahora Rose, sonrió ampliamente.

-Síganme.

Todos en silencio siguieron la orden, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme que daba al gran salón. El profesor se dirigió nuevamente a ellos.

-Como deben saber, ahora se realizara la ceremonia de selección, donde serán puestos en una de las cuatro casas, no deben ponerse nerviosos, no duele nada. -Entonces las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron después del profesor.

Rose pudo divisar a James y a Fred en la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba a un extremo de la sala. En ese momento deseó con todo su corazón pertenecer a esa casa.

- Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año, ahora se dará lugar a la ceremonia de selección- dijo la directora McGonagall -Hay cuatro casas en este colegio, a las cuales ustedes serán integrados durante su permanencia en Hogwarts, en ese periodo deberán obtener puntos para sus respectivas casas, para así poder tener el honor de recibir la Copa de las casas a fines de año, aunque deben recordar que también los puntos pueden quitarse por sus profesores, prefectos o premios anuales, por el rompimiento de alguna regla. Las casa son Hufflepuff, a donde pertenecen los justos y leales; Slytherin, de los astutos y sagaces; Ravenclaw, para los inteligentes y para los que han sido tocados con el don de la sabiduría; y por último Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y orgullosos. Ahora serán llamados al taburete en orden alfabético según su apellido y el sombrero seleccionador les dirá a que casa pertenecen - En esto llegó Neville con un antiquísimo sombrero. Estaba algo dañado y chamuscado en la punta, pero parecía noble y majestuoso. Entonces este comenzó a cantar.

¿Cantar? ¿Un sombrero que canta? Rose no entendió mucho la canción, porque la carcomían los nervios, tenía miedo, tenía nauseas y como tenía a Malfoy a su lado, tenía que fingir todo eso.

- Pasen adelante, según su nombre - dijo el profesor Longbotton- ¡Abbot, Helga!

Una tímida chica se acercó al taburete y se sentó, Neville puso al sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, quien tardo unos momentos en exclamar:

- ¡HUFFLEPUF! - La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos y Helga se fue corriendo a su mesa.

- ¡Bingley, Harvey!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡Brawn, Joseph! - Y un muchacho guapísimo, aunque no llegaba ni a los talones a Tedd, según Rose, subió a la tarima.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -El apuesto chico se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

Luego siguió la larga lista de nombres, entre ellos…

- ¡Langdon, Mike!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Lupi, Katherine!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Lupi, Keila!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡McCkraquen, Mandy!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Y luego…

- ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - _Claro, no había duda_, pensó Rose.

- ¡Scrimgeour, Livie!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡Meyer, Sabrina!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Unos cuantos nombres más y al fin llegaron al apellido "Potter" y James se levanto para ver mejor.

Pasaron muchos segundos, ya casi un minuto…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - Y Albus corrió donde su hermano le aplaudía animadamente.

Después de pasar algunos alumnos más, solo quedaban Rose y Zabini.

- ¡Weasley, Rose! - Ella se dirigió tímidamente al taburete, se sentó, le pusieron el sombrero, y una voz sonó en su cabeza, lo que la sobresaltó un poco.

- Mmm… me pregunto, cuántos Weasley han pasado ya por este colegio… ya perdí la cuenta… bien, bien, veamos que hay aquí… el valor y el orgullo están claros en ti, pero tienes una amplia inteligencia, pocos veces he visto una así en Hogwarts.

- Mi… mi mamá es muy inteligente…

- ¿Hermione Grenger, no? Esa chica tenía aptitudes de Ravenclaw, y tú también las tienes, claro ¡oh! Valla, valla, valla, me parece que tienes más talentos de los que piensas… tus padres no poseían ese don… me parece que hubo un Weasley que… es solo otro motivo de ponerte en Ravenclaw, pero también te ayudaría o intimidaría, no lo se muy bien, todavía no lo experimentas… ¡oh, no! Ya no tengo ninguna duda, esta muy claro en ti… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Dio un suspiro de alivio y corrió a la mesa d Gryffindor, mientras Malfoy la seguía con la mirada.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de Albus, quien la aplaudía sonrientemente. Para finalizar, eligieron a Tom Zabini para Slytherin, que se sentó al lado de Malfoy y comenzaron a hablar con entusiasmo.

Luego McGonagall se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- Como ya están todos en sus respectivas casas ¡Que inicie el banquete!- y en las mesas aparecieron exquisitos platos de todos tipos.

Rose se sirvió de lo que más le gustaba y entabló conversación con el apuesto chico de primero, Brawn. Se sentía muy a gusto en la cena, con sus nuevos compañeros, echó una mirada a las otras mesas, donde alumnos charlaban y comían alegremente, y al posar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin se percató de que unos ojos grises la observaban, desvió la vista rápidamente a Joseph mientras Scorpius enrojecía.

Después de la cena, se dirigió por primera vez en la sala común de Gryffindor ¡Por fin sabría como era! Su padre había decidido ocultarle todo lo que podía de Hogwarts.

Un chico alto y de negra cabellera –quien Rose reconoció como el chico que les había dicho que se pusieran las túnicas en el tren- les indicó que lo siguieran y todos los le primero fueron con el.

Una vez en la sala común, Rose estaba tan cansada y a la vez tan emocionada de conocer el castillo que se dirigió a su cuarto de inmediato y se acostó en la cama que tenía sus baúles a un lado.

¡Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese día! Mañana les escribiría a sus padres y les contaría todo, suprimiendo algunos detalles como a Malfoy… Malfoy… le pareció se lucía algo decepcionado cuando la escogieron para Gryffindor, tal vez ella también estaba decepcionada, quizás ella quería estar en la misma casa de Scorpius, por alguna extraña razón… ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?... ¿ella de verdad quería estar con un chico tan arrogante y desagradecido? ¿Y qué demonios quería decir con el "estar con"? ¿Estar con él? ¿Por qué rayos pensaba tanto?... decidió pensar en otra cosa… Teddy… ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? ¿Le escribiría? ¿O esperaría a que él le escribiera primero?... Ese chico, Joseph o Joe como le había pedido que lo llamara, era muy guapo y él había entablado la conversación durante la cena… pero habían chicos más lindos como Ted… o Malfoy…

_¡¿Dije Malfoy?! ¡Oh! Olvídalo…_ se dijo a si misma, ya estaba quedándose dormida cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de sus pensamientos por Malfoy…

-¡Malfoy! ¡En mi sueño!- exclamo Rose agitada.

Y se dio cuenta que había despertado a sus compañeras que la miraban como a un bicho raro, sus orejas enrojecieron y solo pudo articular – Eh… yo… buenas noches- fingió un gran bostezo y se recostó cansadamente.

Cuando creyó que todos dormían, pudo pensar con más calma ¡Era Malfoy! El chico guapo con quien había soñado antes de ir al anden, era él… él la había ayudado a bajar la cena del techo… no pudo más y se quedo dormida.

Al otro día despertó muy temprano, y no se había percatado de quienes eran sus compañeras de cuarto, hasta ese momento, sus nombres eran Nicole Orwell y Paiton Williams, que ahora roncaban cerca de ella. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común a esperar a Albus.

Cuando estaba sentada en una butaca jugando con Cronkchancks, vio bajar a Albus del cuarto de chicos. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Mike Langdon y Joseph Brawn.

Rose estaba algo incomoda con los nuevos amigos de Al, pero se tragó su incomodidad y saludo amablemente. Después del desayuno les correspondía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Rose les dijo que los alcanzaría luego de ir al baño.

Mientras subía las escaleras, estas cambiaron de posición y la llevaron a un pasillo totalmente nuevo y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba James coqueteando con una chica de cuarto.

- ¡James! ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- ¿Tú no deberías estar es clases?

- ¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó la chica altaneramente.

-Pues soy Rose Weasley, la prima de James. Pero la pregunta es otra ¿Tú, quien eres?

- ¡No me hables así niña malcriada!

- ¡Tú no le hables así a mi prima!

- ¡Pues elige! ¿Tú prima o yo?

- Ehh… Tú, pero no le hables así a mi prima.

- ¡James!- dijeron Rose y la descarada chica, pero con diferente tono. Rose se marcho indignada y la chica abrazó a James con emoción…

Como Rose rugía insultos para su primo no tenía idea de adonde se dirigía, ni le importaba, hasta que choco con alguien y nuestra Gryffindor termino en el suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado niña tonta! ¡Ah, pero si eres tu!- Tom Zabini la miró altaneramente.

-… disculpa, es que no veía por donde iba

- eso te debe pasar seguido, Weasley.

-¡Y por lo visto a ti también, Zabini!- se defendió Rose.

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien no esta de buen humor ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva?

-¿Qué por qué estoy a la defensiva?- respondió Rose con tono burlón- ¡Porque tú siempre me atacas!

Antes de contestarle, Zabini la ayudo a levantarse, después de todo también sabía de modales…

- Pero así soy yo, en cambio se te nota en la cara que eres buena e ingenua.

- ¡Pues al menos no soy una rastrera serpiente!

- Auch, golpe bajo. Como sea ¿no vas a clases?- dijo el muchacho en un tono más amistoso.

- Ehh… si, pero me temo que no se donde estoy…

- Cabe la casualidad que yo se justo donde estamos ¿vamos a clases?

- Supongo que si- respondió la chica- que manera más extraña tienes de entablar una conversación.

- Lo hubiera hecho más cordialmente, si no me hubieras empujado.

- Es que estaba tan enojada que solo caminaba…

- No te pedí explicaciones Weasley, no me interesan.

- ¡Y a ti qué te pasa! ¡De idiota pasas a caballero, y de caballero a imbécil! ¿Acaso eres bipolar?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la clase de defensa o no? – respondió molesto el chico. Rose no se digno a contestar pero siguió caminando- ¡Así esta mejor Weasley! Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

- Uy… ¿Y tú, por qué vas tarde?

- Me quede más tiempo en el desayuno, después de todo a mi no me van a hacer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo veras…

En cuanto entraron a la sala de defensa los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se voltearon para ver a los recién llegados, y al ver a la chica Weasley con Zabini unos chico soltaron uno que otro silbido, pero los demás los miraban en silencio, después de todo eran nuevos.

- ¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor, con una voz tan estridente que ya no se escucho ningún murmullo- ¿Por qué llegan tarde?

- Disculpe profesor, es que me perdí, hasta que encontré a Zabini y nos trajo hasta aquí- Rose dijo eso muy rápido y con las orejas coloradas, debido a los silbidos que anteriormente habían hecho anteriormente.

-Ya veo… diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la irresponsabilidad de esta Weasley y diez puntos más para Slytherin por su buena… mmm... voluntad. Ahora tomen asiento.

Rose no podía creerlo ¡que injusticia! ¡Si Zabini también había llegado tarde! Avanzo hasta el puesto que estaba al lado de Albus y en el camino vio la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy a la que correspondió con una mueca.

- ¡Viste eso! – le dijo Rose a Al- ¡a Slyhterin no le quito puntos por llegar tarde!

- ¡Claro que no se los iba a quitar! ¿Qué no sabes quien es el profesor?

-no, no se

- Su nombre es Blaise Zabini y adivina quien es su hijo…

-¡Con razón! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Señorita Weasley, al parecer esta muy eufórica, dígame lo que acabo de decir- dijo el profesor

-Ehh… -_¿Por qué rayos no puse atención?_

-Pss, Rose – la chica se inclino discretamente hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre- dile que acaba de mencionar el objetivo de la clase y que es prepararnos como magos calificados…

-¿Acaso no sabe la respuesta, señorita? Pensé que no quería quitarle más puntos a su casa, pero veo que no hay como hacerla entender…

-Usted acaba de mencionar el objetivo de la clase profesor, y también dijo que era para prepararnos como magos calificados en el futuro- contesto Rose.

El profesor alzó una ceja y siguió explicando el objetivo de la clase.

- Gracias – susurro Rose

- De nada- respondió Joseph Brawn detrás de ella.

Luego se eso el profesor explico lo importante que era su clase etc, etc… eso Rose ya lo sabía, después de todo fue su tío y sus padres los que arriesgaron el cuello para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Al salir de la clase, los abordaron sus compañeras d cuarto.

-Hola, creo que no hemos tenido la ocasión de presentarnos, yo soy Nicole Orwell y ella es Paiton Williams.

- Mucho gusto- corroboró Paiton- no tiene que decirnos sus nombres, Rose, Albus.

- …De acuerdo- logró decir Albus.

Rose suspiro, su madre ya le había advertido de ello en casa, le había dicho que unas cuantas personas intentarían ser sus amigos, debido a que tenían algo de fama sus apellidos.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- pregunto Mike a Albus

- Tenemos trasformaciones- respondió Nicole- ¿y ustedes son…?

- Mike Langdon y Joseph Brawn- contestó apresuradamente Rose, quería deshacerse de las presentaciones.

Los Gryffindor tomaron otro pasillo separándose de los Slytherin. Rose alcanzó a escuchar algo.

- Si, yo también intentaré hacerme amigo de Potter, después de todo la reputación tiene que servir para algo- decía un chico. Rose no tenía idea si Al había escuchado o no…

En la clase de transformaciones, el profesor McMillan hizo algunas estupendas demostraciones de magia, prometiendo empezar con la práctica la segunda clase. A la salida, nuestra Weasley se topó con una cara conocida.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas?- le dijo a la rubia.

- Claro que si, Rose- contestó Sabrina.

- Veo que has quedado en la casa que querías.

- ¡Si! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Hogwarts es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Magia! ¡Es fantástico!- dijo alegremente la Ravenclaw.

-¿Es que nunca has visto magia?- pregunto Rose, igual le encantaba Hogwarts pero le parecía que Sabrina tenía un entusiasmo exagerado.

- Mis padres son muggles- respondió la chica.

- ¡Oh!.. vaya - se sintió algo tonta, no todo el mundo podía venir de una familia de magos, casi le iba a soltar un "lo siento", pero luego recordó que no tenía por qué sentirlo, eso no era algo malo, sus abuelos también eran muggles… ¡Qué rayos estaba pensando!- mis abuelos también son muggles – comentó.

- Entonces tienes alguna idea del cambio que he tenido que tomar ¡Es genial!- y Sabrina le sonrió. Era bueno poder hablar de trivialidades con una amiga, porque no creía en Nicole, ni Paiton como amigas, no es que fueran pesadas, solo que no encajaban también con ella como Sabrina.

Una vez en el almuerzo, Joseph comentó.

- ¡No puedo esperar a nuestra primera clase de vuelo!

- Será la próxima semana- le dijo Rose.

- ¡Espere que llegue rápido! Solo para volar, porque yo ya se, después de todo- alardeo Albus.

- Yo ya he volado, pero no me sale muy bien- respondió Mike.

- Entonces, estoy en desventaja, yo quería la clase para aprender- mencionó Brawn.

-¡Oh! Será fácil, hasta Rose sabe volar aunque no lo hace muy seguido- dijo Albus.

- No me llama demasiado la atención la verdad, y no soy muy buena tampoco- contestó a su ves la chica.

- ¡Pero en su familia si que vuelan!- dijo un muy entusiasta Mike.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Mi padre era buscador; el de Rose, el tío Ron, guardián; mi madre era cazadora; el padre de Fred, George, era bateador junto con su gemelo! ¡Y mi tío Charlie fue el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor!

- ¿Alardeando de nuestra gran y talentosa familia, Al?- preguntó James que acababa de llegar junto con Fred.

- No… - decía Albus.

- ¡Tranquilo hermano! Estas en tu derecho y además nos sobra motivos para estar orgullosos.

- Además olvidaste mencionar a tu hermano y a tu genial y fantástico primo como nuevos bateadores- corroboró Fred.

- ¿Nuevos bateadores? ¿Cómo es eso? Solo llevamos un día en colegio y aún no se han hecho las pruebas, lo que dices no es posible- apunto nuestra Weasley.

- ¡Claro que sí Rosie! Es un hecho seguro- respondió James.

- ¡Es obvio que entraremos! Somos mejores que cualquiera- siguió Fred.

- ¿y si hay alguien mejor? No pueden estar seguros al cien por ciento- dijo Albus.

- Si es así hermanito, nos desharemos de "ese" alguien- contestó James mientras le daba un coscorrón a Al y luego se sentaba al lado de Mike.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu novia, James?- dijo Rose mordazmente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dios mío! Melody Song no es mi novia- contesto a su vez James.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo se que mi Jamsie nunca podría dejarme- declaro Fred, y todos rieron alegremente- bueno, escuché por ahí, que hay alguien que no sabe volar.

- debo declararme identificado- dijo Joseph.

- no te preocupes peque, te podemos enseñar un poco- siguió Fred.

- ¡Pero si a mí nunca me han ayudado!- alego Albus.

- Tú tienes habilidades natas hermano- respondió James.

- ¡Un momento!- dijo de pronto Mike - ¿no es Melody Song una cazadora de Gryffindor?

- Nos descubriste compadre- respondió Fred.

Y todos estallaron en risas.

Antes de dormir, Rose escribió su día dos veces en diferentes pergaminos, uno para sus padres, y otro. Otro para Ted.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ya se acerca la primera clase de vuelo...**


	4. Clase de vuelo

**Capitulo 4.-** Clase de vuelo.

Estaba en la torre más alta del castillo, y todos sus compañeros estaban a tras de ella.

- ¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Salta! ¡Salta!- gritaban entre todos.

- ¡Rose, salta, salta! ¿O quieres que te empujemos? ¿Así seremos más amigas?- Le decían Nicole y Paiton.

- No… no… la verdad es que no quiero saltar- les dijo.

- ¿Acaso eres una cobarde? – le preguntó James.

- ¡No, claro que no! – decía Sabrina - por algo esta en Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no saltas Rose? – dijo Zabini.

- ¡No tengo escoba! – les gritó la pelirroja.

- No la necesitas – inquirió Malfoy – todos son natos voladores en tu familia ¿no?

- Pero… pero…

- ¡Salta! ¡Salta!

Estaba de pie en el marco de la ventana, empezaron a empujarla… cuando de pronto apareció Ted en su escoba.

- Yo te ayudare, Rose – le dijo el peliazul – solo dame la mano.

Le tendió su mano.

Pero no era Ted sino otra persona, rápidamente su rostro se había transformado. Grandes colmillos y una expresión salvaje la observaba.

- ¡Ted!

Pero aquél la jaló hasta tirarla por la ventana.

- ¡No! – gritó alguien.

Ese alguien tomo su mano y la sostuvo. Estaba colgando de la torre de astronomía y ella pendía de la mano de Malfoy.

El de rostro salvaje, al ver que la joven no había caído, saco su varita.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – alguien dentro de la torre lo había desarmado. Albus- ¿Rose? ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Si! – logró articular ella, pero se estaba resbalando de la mano de Malfoy.

- ¡Sostente, Rose! – le dijo Scorpius.

El hombre que volaba en la escoba, volvió a cambiar de rostro, esta vez al de su tío Bill.

- Ven aquí, Rose, yo puedo salvarte – pero ella no caería dos veces en el mismo truco, no, no otra vez.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

- Pero mi querida sobrina ¿Por qué no dejas que te mate?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tío?

- Soy tu tío, y se lo que es mejor para ti Rose.

- ¿Qué hice yo?

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada, mi niña, todo es culpa de tus padres.

De repente, sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos, sus colmillos crecieron y aquel rostro rugió. Ya no era Bill, ni Ted, era esa otra persona...

- ¡Ellos no han hecho nada! – gritó desesperada la Gryffindor.

- Han hecho más de lo que serán capaces de pagar, niña, mucho más…

Entonces sintió un dolor desgarrador, terrible. Cada célula de su cuerpo de su cuerpo parecía estallar a cada segundo. Todo era negro, no podía respirar, el dolor era demasiado, todo le dolía, hasta el latido de su corazón era una apuñalada…

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! – Gritaba alguien - ¡Rose!

- Esta como piedra ¿le tiro agua? – decía otra voz, también femenina.

- ¡Rose, despierta! Llegaras tarde a clases…

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama, solo eran Paiton y Nicole, no estaba aquel hombre. Todo estaba bien.

- ¡Oh! ¿Llegaré tarde? ¿Qué hooooooora… es? – preguntó la pelirroja entre bostezos.

- Tienes quince minutos, compañera – le dijo Nicole – ¿no querrás llegar tarde a defensa, cierto?

- ¿Defensa? – pregunto Rose – pero si primero tenemos encantamientos, estoy segura.

- Esa clase ya te la perdiste – continuó Paiton- intentamos despertaste, pero gritaste "_¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi!_". Así que supusimos, que estabas muy cansada y con humor de perros.

- Te dejamos dormir, ahora subimos solo por si acaso, pero aún dormías. Supusimos que no querrías perderte dos clases.

- ¡Valla! Gracias… iré enseguida – dijo apurada. Weasley se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, sus compañeras ya se habían ido. Tomó su bolso y corrió a la sala de defensa… corrió todo el trayecto.

- ¿Tarde otra vez, señorita Weasley?

- Lo siento, señor – pudo balbucear.

- ¿Acaso se perdió otra vez? ¿O encontró alguna otra excusa?

_Aaaaaah ¿cómo podía decirle al profesor que se quedo dormida?_

- No responda - continuó el profesor - veo que no es capaz, ahora vaya a sentarse y saque su ejemplar de Defensa I.

Roja, como su cabello, se fue al asiento al lado de Joseph y Albus.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Rose? Paiton me dijo que solo te habías quedado dormida – dijo Albus.

- Bueno, eso fue, aunque tuve un sueño algo extraño.

- Pues cuéntalo.

- No, ahora no.

- ¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Ya sacaste el tema!

- Después Albus, ahora déjame anotar…

- …Te preguntaré en la comida.

Al oír la palabra comida, el estomago de Rose rugió, no había desayunado y se moría de hambre.

- Y bien – dijo el profesor - ¿Alguno conoce un maleficio u hechizo para atacar a un contrincante?

Nuestra chica lazó la mano.

- Esta el _Expelliarmus_, profesor.

- Mmm… eso se enseña más bien en tercero, señorita ¿Lo ha visto en acción? ¿Qué efectos tiene?

No podía decir "_Si profesor, lo vi en un sueño esta mañana, por lo que vi, es un encantamiento de desarme_" Lo primero lo había dicho sin pensar, nunca había escuchado a nadie de verdad decir ese hechizo, suerte que sí existía, pero de los efectos no estaba segura… pero si ya había acertado a la primera ¿Por qué no a la segunda?

- No lo he visto, señor. Pero según lo que leí, desarma al oponente.

- Esta usted en lo cierto señorita Weasley, lo normal sería darle diez puntos a su casa, pero no lo haré debido a que había olvidado restarle esos puntos por su atraso. Continuemos ¿Algún otro hechizo más adecuado a su nivel?

Rose volvió a alzar su mano.

- ¿Si, señorita Weasley?

- El maleficio locomotor mortis, profesor – Estaba decidida a ganar aunque sea un mísero punto para su casa – Consiste en pegar las piernas del contrincante, dando una ventaja en el duelo, señor.

- Muy… bien.

La clase continuo y Rose contestó a cada pregunta del profesor, al fin de la clase había ganado tres puntos, y a Slytherin le habían otorgado diez, porque una chica, McCkraquen, había contestado una pregunta. Rose salió echando chispas por las orejas, literalmente.

- ¿Rose? – Pregunto alguien.

- ¿Qué?

- No tienes que responderme así, no soy el profesor Zabini – le dijo Brawn.

- Perdón Joe, es que ¡Es tan injusto! ¡No hay derecho en esta clase!

- Y eso que conocías cada respuesta…

- ¡Y me hervía tanto la sangre!

- Como sea, vamos a comer – dijo de pronto Albus.

¡Oh! Comer, lo que más deseaba en ese momento… ya casi llegaban al gran comedor.

¡PUM!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Mike. Provenía del pasillo de abajo. Ellos y muchos más corrieron a ver el origen del alboroto y llegaron a lo que era una pasillo apestosísimo, un par de armaduras flotaban y chirreaban, y la señora Norris corría en círculos perseguida por ¿Fuegos artificiales?

- ¿No es maravilloso? – decía una voz tras ellos.

- ¿James? – pregunto Albus.

- ¡Claro que no lo hizo solo!- saltó Fred que venía a la par con James.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –Preguntó fascinado Joseph.

- Fácil, mis queridos alumnos, bombas fétidas por acá, un _Wingardium leviosa_ por allá, y una buena caja de fuegos artificiales marca Weasley, para rematar –Explico James.

- Tomadas prestadas de la tienda de mi padre, claro- puntualizó Fred.

Al rato llegó el profesor Neville.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – Pudo articular - A ver… Usted señor Langdon ¿Quiere traer al profesor Flitwick para que se deshaga de esos fuegos pirotécnicos?

Mike se marcho al instante.

También… James, Fred ¿Quieren acompañarme?

La verdad no queremos tío Neville, pero si insiste ¡Aunque no tiene evidencias de nada! Exclamo James.

- No, nunca las tengo creo… pero ustedes calzan en esta fechoría como en las otras decía en profesor Longbottom.

- ¡Pero profesor, no puede castigarnos! - siguió Fred.

- Pero si se pueden restar puntos por calidad de sospechosos - dijo el profesor Zabini que acaba de llegar - Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno.

- ¡Profesor! - Continuo Fred - Primero debe revisar las mochilas de los presentes para ver quién quien bombas fétidas.

- ¡Basta! - Gritó el profesor de defensa - _¡Accio bombas fétidas!_

De repente, salieron bombas de las mochilas de dos alumnos de Slytherin que habían llegado a ver el alboroto como tantos otros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? - decía uno.

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos! - Alegó el otro.

- Entonces pruébalo - le dijo mordazmente James, luego de un segundo - ¡Oh! ¡Pero si no puedes! Deberás tragarte el castigo Smith, las pruebas hablan por sí solas.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Smith, Thornfield están castigados! ¡Veinte puntos menos para cada uno! - Gritó el profesor Zabini.

- ¿Y que pasa entonces con los puntos que le quitó a Gryffindor?

- Por faltarme el respeto de esa forma, lo dejaremos tal y como esta - Luego de eso se marchó.

- James, Fred váyanse de aquí antes de que sigan ocasionando más peleas, y el resto también, vayan a clases - dijo el profesor Longbottom - ¡Ah! y… señor Thornfield, señor Smith, acompáñenme para que sean conocedores de su castigo.

Mientras la masa se dispersaba y el par de Slytherin lanzaban miradas asesinas a Fred y a James, Rose pregunto:

- ¿Qué les hicieron ellos?

- Se metieron con nosotros - dijo Fred.

- Solo era una lección - puntualizó James.

- ¿Cómo metieron esas bombas fétidas en sus mochilas? - Pregunto Albus.

- ¡Me ofendes, hermano! - exclamo James - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hicimos eso? ¿Acaso nos crees unos embusteros?

- Pues claro que sí - dijo Rose.

- ¡Ah, vaya! Tremendo lío que hemos hecho ¿eh? - dijo animadamente Fred.

- ¡Si y mañana son las pruebas de quidditch!

- ¡Perfecto! - Continuó Fred - ¡Vamos compadre!- y se dirigieron al jardín.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no van a almorzar? - Preguntó Mike, que acababa de llegar, junto con el profesor Flitwick que deshacía los fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! La hora de almuerzo ya pasó, nosotros tenemos herbología.

- ¿Qué ya que…? - Preguntó Rose, pero sus primos ya se habían marchado.

- ¡Guau! Si que se pasó rápido la hora de almuerzo, aunque así es mejor ¡Ahora vamos a nuestra primea clase de vuelo! - dijo con entusiasmo Joseph. ¡No puede ser! No había desayunado y ahora se perdía el almuerzo ¿Qué caso tenía? Rose fue con sus compañeros al jardín, pero no se molestó en fingir entusiasmo, el estómago le rugía demasiado.

Ya en el jardín.

- ¡Buenas tardes, chicos!

- ¡Buenas tardes, madame Hooch! - dijeron los alumnos a coro.

- Esta tarde tenemos un acompañante, el guardián del equipo de Inglaterra ha decidido hacernos una visita. Les presento al señor Oliver Wood. Él impartirá su primera clase, así que, yo los dejo… con su permiso.

- Muy bien ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? - Pregunto Wood.

- Eh… ¿Profesor? - Dijo tímidamente Rose.

- No es necesario que me digas profesor, solo díganme Wood ¿Rose, no? La hija de Ron y Hermione, yo te vi cuando solo tenías tres años.

- Entonces… Wood - dijo avergonzada la Gryffindor - Solo quería preguntar ¿Por qué quiso venir a hacernos nuestra primera clase?

- ¡Quería ver al nuevo Potter, por supuesto! - Respondió con entusiasmo el guardián, mientras Albus se movía, inquieto - Debes ser tú - le dijo a Al - Eres igual a Harry, muchacho, espero que vueles igual o mejor que él ¿eh? Yo también vine a la primera clase de James y Fred ¡Esos chicos también tienen talento! Después de todo, ambos padres fueron de mis mejores jugadores, cuando yo era capitán de Gryffindor… en fin, no quiero aburrirlos ¿También veo que están las cuatro casas? ¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos! Cada uno párese a la izquierda de una escoba ¡Vamos, vamos, rápido!

Los chicos lo hicieron apresuradamente.

- ¡Ahora! Coloquen su mano a la derecha de la escoba, como lo hago yo, y digan "¡Arriba!" - La escoba de Oliver se precipitó hacía su mano - ¡Háganlo todos!

- ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

- ¡Arriba!

Comenzaron a gritar los muchachos, aunque solo algunas escobas fueron a parar a la mano de sus dueños, como la de Albus claro, pero también la de Mike, Scorpius, Zabini, Meyer y dos alumnos de Hufflepuff. Hay que decir que la de Rose subió perezosamente al tercer intento. Ella le echó la culpa al hambre.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Con más energía! ¡Van a volar chicos! ¡Algunos ya han saboreado la experiencia! Pero ese no es el caso de todos me imagino ¡Esfuércense, con energía! ¡Llamen a esa escoba para que sea su compañera! ¡Quizás en unos años más algunos de ustedes podrán tener el honor de jugar por su casa en un partido de Quidditch!

- Humm… ¿Qué es Quidditch? - Preguntó alguien.

- ¡Qué es Quidditch! - Siguió Oliver con renovado entusiasmo - ¡Pues, solo es el deporte más famoso de todo el mundo mágico! ¡Un deporte que abarca energía, alegría y pasión! ¡Por supuesto, un deporte que te invita a jugarlo, que te invita a ganar! ¡Primero podrán jugar por su casa y recibirán la gloria de poder luchar por la copa de Quidditch del colegio! ¡Y poder ganarla! ¡Es una de las mejores experiencias de la vida!

Para cuando Wood terminó, todos tenían las escobas en las manos. Algunos lo miraban expectantes, otros asustados y otros hambrientos… bueno otros no, solo era Rose. Se moría de miedo de que alguien escuchara sus tripas.

- ¿Ya están todos? - Preguntó Oliver - Muy bien, lo que deberán hacer ahora es montar en sus respectivas escobas, darán una patada al piso y se elevaran un poco, solo sobrevolaran el piso ¿si? Quiero que me observen primero y luego lo harán ustedes - Wood lo hizo, se despegó un poco del suelo - ¡Ahora ustedes!

Todos lo hicieron, solo que unos primeros que otros.

- ¡Ahora! ¿Quiénes saben volar? - unos cuantos alumnos levantaron las manos, incluyendo a Rose y a Albus - Bien, ustedes den una vuelta al campo uno por uno, quiero ver sus capacidades.

Primero pasó Zabini, dio una vuelta con gran agilidad, e hizo unos cuantos giros al bajar, sus compañeros los recibieron con un aplauso. Luego paso Albus ¡Se lució a más no poder! Ya que, aunque primero dio una vuelta simple, cuando bajó, Oliver le dio unos cuantos retos y como era de esperarse, Al los cumplió todos muy orgulloso. Luego pasó Scorpius, que al igual que Albus se lució, pero al parecer no impresionó mucho a Wood.

Después vino Rose, dio una vuelta rápida y volvió, Oliver también le dijo unos cuantos retos, pero ella se negó, diciendo que no podía, después pasaron dos chicos más…

- Bien - dijo Oliver, algo decepcionado por el poco entusiasmo de Weasley - Ustedes, a ver… son seis, divídanse en equipos de tres y yo les prestaré una quaffle y una bludger para jueguen en el campo, mientras yo les enseño a los demás.

Una vez Wood hubo traído las pelotas de Quidditch, se dedicó a los otros chicos.

Entre los seis "experimentados" estaban dos chicos de Hufflepuff, que se vieron obligados a dividirse hacia el grupo de los Slytherin o al de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó Albus al chico que conformaría parte de su equipo.

- Soy Harvey Bingley, no me digan sus nombres ¿Potter y Weasley, no?

- Así es - dijo Al - ¡Comencemos! ¿Les parece? - Les pregunto a los del otro equipo.

- ¡Por supuesto, Potter! - Contestó Scorpius.

En ese momento soltaron la Bludger y lanzaron la Quaffle, que Zabini atrapó al vuelo y se lanzó al arco a toda velocidad, pero Albus lo alcanzó y de un empujó le robo el balón y se la lanzó a Bingley al que casi se le escapa de entre los dedos y al ver a ambos Slytherin lanzándose hacia él con gesto amenazador subió lo más que pudo. Rose subía a la par con él, al percatarse de eso Bingley se la lanzo, para esquivar la bludger que pasó zumbando por su oreja.

La chica estuvo a punto de atraparla, pero la Hufflepuff del otro equipo, una tal Livie Scrimgeour, se interpuso entre ella y la Quaffle, dándole un feroz codazo en el estomago, tirándola de la escoba…

Wood volteó a ver que tal iba el partido con los otros niños y vio con horror el suceso, se lanzó en su escoba para atrapar a la chica, aunque estaba muy lejos…

Scorpius, que estaba más abajo esperando un pase no se dio cuanta de nada. Claro, hasta que Rose le cayó encima.

- ¡Ah! - Gritaron ambos, la fuerza del impacto, casi vota a Malfoy también, pero este alcanzó a sostenerse.

- ¿Qué haces Weasley?

- ¡Me caí, zopenco!

- ¿Y por qué encima mío?

- ¿Y para qué te cruzas?

- ¿Hubieras preferido caer al suelo?

- ¿Hubieras querido eso?

- ¡Deberías agradecerme!

- Lo hubiera hecho si no fueras tan tan…

- ¿Tan qué, Weasley?

- ¡Tan estúpido!

- ¡Tú fuiste la que se cayó de la escoba! ¿No?

- ¡Me empujaron!

- ¡Te hubieras caído de igual forma!

Al empezar a discutir, ninguno de los dos veía a donde se dirigían, y la escoba tomaba más y más velocidad…

- ¡Deténganse! - escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Wood.

- ¡Vamos a chocar! - Gritó de pronto Rose. Malfoy, intentó frenar o al menos girar, pero iban directo a un ventanal de Hogwarts…

¡CRASH!

El impacto fue catastrófico. Ambos chicos rodaron por el suelo vidrioso, cubiertos de tajos en manos y caras.

Malfoy corrió al instante al lado de Rose, al ver que sangraba en la frente de forma abundante.

- ¡Weasley! ¿Estas bien?

- Yo… yo… - No tenía nada en el estómago, pero vomito encima de Malfoy de igual forma, el chico se alejó con una mueca de asco.

- ¡Señor! ¿Quiere que limpie su capa? - dijo una vocecilla.

-¿Quiere algo para limpiarse, señorita? - dijo otra voz chillona.

Estaban rodeados de elfos domésticos, todos con la misma expresión de horror en el rostro.

- ¡Oh! Si, por favor - Pidió Rose.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Dijo a su vez Scorpius - ¡Límpiala, ahora mismo! - dicho esto se sacó la capa.

- ¿Están bien? - Oyeron una voz fuera del ventanal roto.

- Creo que sí, Wood - Dijo Malfoy - Pero me parece que Weasley está enferma.

- ¿Por qué no me hicieron caso? Solo tenían que descender…

- No lo escuchamos - respondió la Gryffindor a duras penas.

- ¡Tú! - le dijo Oliver a un elfo - Ve a buscar a Neville de inmediato.

- ¡Si señor! - Y desapareció con un puff.

- Esperen ahí - Continuó Oliver - Yo iré a ver a los otros alumnos, espero que no tengan el mismo impulso suicida de ustedes…

Wood se fue y Rose se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo, tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Scorpius.

- Eso creo, aunque me duele un montón la cabeza - dijo llevándose la mano a su herida sangrante.

- Pues, tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Tú también tienes un corte en la mejilla - le respondió ella ceñuda.

- … lo siento.

- ¿Qué?

- Debí descender.

- Oh, vaya…

- Lo siento - volvió a decir el chico algo sonrojado, aunque el tajo en su mejilla también podía ser el causante de ese rubor…

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé a donde íbamos.

Fue un momento extraño… en el sonaron las tripas de Rose, Malfoy se echó a reír.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo a la señorita? - dijo un elfo.

- No, no se le ofrece nada, gracias - fue la voz del profesor Longbottom la que contestó - La directora quiere verlos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Absolutamente intolerable! ¿Qué pretendían? - chilló la profesora McGonagall.

- No fue nuestra culpa profesora - alcanzó a decir Rose.

- ¿Qué no fue su culpa? ¿Qué no lo fue?

- ¡Es verdad profesora! Weasley me cayó encima.

- ¿Y no se les ocurrió descender? Según Wood tuvieron tiempo de sobra, pero siguieron avanzando inconscientemente ¿Qué pretendían con eso?

En esos momentos Wood no le agradaba tanto a Rose como antes.

- Es que, nos pusimos a discutir - dijo la chica, quería seguir justificándose pero le dolía demasiado el estómago, por el hambre y por el feroz codazo que le había propinado Livie Scrimgeour durante el partido, no tuvo más remedio que llevarse la mano al vientre y callar.

- ¿Discutir? ¿Y por eso rompieron el precioso ventanal de las cocinas, retrasando la cena una hora para que los elfos pudieran remediar el desastre que habían causado?

- Fue un accidente profesora, no volverá a ocurrir - aseguró Malfoy.

- ¡Claro que no volverá a ocurrir! - dijo McGonagall - puesto a que parte de la responsabilidad no es suya, no serán castigados, pero restaré cincuenta puntos a sus casas ¿entendido? Ahora les recomiendo que vallan a enfermería, para que Poppy los atienda ¡Ah! y tienen suspendidas las clases de vuelo hasta fin de trimestre. Buenas tardes.

El profesor Longbottom los acompaño a enfermería.

- Lo siento Rose, pero Minerva quiere que informe a tus padres.

- Esta bien, supongo que no importa…

- También debo informar a los tuyos Scorpius.

- Qué más da… ¡Oh! Lo siento profesor, no quería faltarle el respeto - dijo el Slytherin, temeroso de que consiguiera quitarle más puntos a su casa.

- No hay problema.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar un buen rato, para que madame Pomfrey se encargara de dos alumnos que habían tenido un accidente con pus de bubotuberculo, así que ya estaba oscureciendo cuando los atendió.

Después de un tiempo mandó a Malfoy a dormir a su cuarto, pero a Rose le aconsejó dormir allí, para estar segura que había curado el golpe que había recibido la chica en el estómago.

Era cerca de medianoche y no podía dormir, se moría de hambre, no había comido en todo el día y ya no daba más.

¡Puff!

De la nada apareció un elfo con una bandeja que contenía una abundante cena.

- ¿Pero… cómo?

- Uno de los amos ha mandado esta comida, señorita - dijo la criatura.

- ¡Valla! Dale las gracias de mi parte ¿Quién fue?

- Él ha pedido que no mencione su nombre, señorita.

- Bueno, está bien, muchas gracias.

- Cuando guste - Y desapareció con otro "puff".

Por su parte, Rose comió como si no hubiera mañana.

En la sala común de Slytherin.

- La señorita le da las gracias.

- ¿Supo que fui yo?

- No, no lo supo señor.

- Muy bien, puedes irte.

- Como desee el amo.

Scorpius decidió que ya era tarde y se fue a dormir.


	5. Diario de una Weasley

**HOoooLaaaA a todos y muchos saludos y muchas gracias para nuestra lectora fiel, Luna (q pateras nosotras jejeje) claro que el sueño de Rose significa algo, pero ese algo no tiene importancia hasta más adelante... no podemos decir más**

**Y ahora el cap 5!!! nos reímos mucho creando este cap, de verdad la pasamos genial asiq esperamos q uds también lo disfruten!! nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 5.-** Diario de una Weasley.

Querido diario, esta es ya mi octava semana en Hogwarts, lamento no haber escrito antes, pero he estado muy ocupada. De todas formas hoy te pondré al día.

Mi mejor amigo es Albus, siempre puedo contar con él y a veces debo ayudarle con las tareas, luego están Mike Langdon y Joseph Brawn, son muy graciosos la verdad y hay que decir que a Mike siempre le pasa algo divertido. También tengo algunos conocidos como Sabrina Meyer y aunque no lo crean Tom Zabini, porque, no se… simplemente no es un completo idiota, aunque se la pase con Malfoy casi todo el tiempo… ¡UY, Malfoy!

La semana pasada, a la hora del almuerzo, todo estaba muy bien hasta que me llego una bola de papel, bueno papel no, en realidad creo que era una servilleta ¡Y me llegó justo en la cabeza! Y cuando la recogí, la abrí y decía… "_Esto es por hacer que le quitaran puntos a mi casa, cuando denunciaste a Robinson y a Nicks por encerrar en el baño a Langdon"_

¡Y cuando me disponía a devolverle su tonta servilleta! ¡Me llegó otra bañada en jugo de calabaza! No aguante la vergüenza, así que tome mi plato de comida y se lo lancé al rostro… pero el desgraciado se agachó y le llegó a ¡Tom Zabini! Este me miró con odio y me lanzo su postre, que fue a parar a la cara de James…

Este se levantó rápidamente y se paró sobre la mesa tirando todo al suelo.

- ¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!! - y lanzó una fuente de lentejas, después yo tomé la que contenía tomates…

Si, así fue como terminé castigada el resto del mes, junto con James, Zabini y Malfoy.

Ayer, limpiando los baños tuvimos un poco más de conversación.

- Dame tu cepillo de dientes, Malfoy - dijo James.

- No se me da la gana, Potter.

- Pero yo soy mayor, niñito - inquirió el Gryffindor.

- Pero no esta solo, niñote - respondió Zabini.

- Y yo tampoco ¿Cierto Rosie?

- A mi, no me metas en nada James - le respondí.

- ¿Pero qué clase de prima eres tú? - dijo horrorizado mi primo.

- Soy la clase de prima que solo se mete en sus asuntos, y soy la clase de prima que quiere terminar un castigo y no empezar otro simultáneamente, James.

- Que pesada… - Esta vez fue la voz de Zabini la que contestó.

- ¡No hablaba contigo, Tom!

- ¡Oh! ¡Tom! Ya no es Zabini… es un gran cambio Rose ¡Mi Rosie esta creciendo! - dijo James mientras hacia como que se secaba una lágrima y se me encendió el rostro.

- ¡No molestes James! ¡Que tú eres el _casanova_ del colegio! - respondí muy acalorada.

- Y a mucha honra primita, pero lo tuyo con "_Tom_" es toda una noticia.

- Ya se que Weasley quiere estar conmigo, pero lamentablemente para ella, no esta a mi altura - mencionó Zabini. Esto hizo que me enrojeciera hasta la punta de la nariz de la pura rabia.

¡Crack! El cepillo que estaba usando Malfoy se rompió, por la fuerza con que limpiaba el chico. Al parecer, Rose no era la única que se había molestado.

- ¡Demonios! Estúpido cepillo…

- Ya no quiero tu cepillo Malfoy - dijo James.

- Pues te lo doy de todas formas, Potter - y se lo lanzó.

James sacó la tapa del inodoro y se la aventó en el rostro a Malfoy. Justo en ese instante el Gryffindor recibió un balde de agua sucia en la cabeza, por parte de Zabini.

- ¡¿Pero qué significa este desastre?! - gritó una voz detrás de nosotros. Y nos volteamos asustados - ¡No puedo creer que se la tragaran!

- ¡Fred! ¿Qué haces aquí compadre? - le dijo James.

- Vengo a salvarte hermano - respondió mi primo, mientras hacían un largo saludo de manos que terminó con un abrazo… no pueden ser más infantiles.

- ¡James no puede saltarse el castigo! - Salté.

- Sí, si puedo, de hecho ¡Lo estoy haciendo! - respondió ese Potter, mientras se iba.

- ¡Te acusaremos! - Alcanzó a decir Tom, pero James ya se había ido.

Luego se generó un silencio incómodo entre nosotros tres y donde solo se escuchaban los cepillos raspando los inodoros. Hasta que ya no aguanté el silencio.

- Qué aburrido esto ¿no? ¿Ustedes están aburridos?

- Aunque no lo creas Weasley, esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida- me dijo Malfoy con un tono extraño.

- ¿De verdad? - le pregunte, extrañada.

- No Rose, no es verdad, esta siendo sarcástico - respondió Zabini.

- ¿Y ahora tu la llamas por su nombre?... No creí que cayeras tan bajo - Tom no le contestó, pero frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que tú no tengas amigas no significa que Tom no pueda tenerlas! - le dije.

- Para tú información, sí tengo amigas…

- ¿Si? ¿Y cuales son Scorpius? - le dijo Zabini.

- Eh… Tú sabes… Mandy, Keila, Kitty…

- ¿Son tus amigas? ¡Vaya noticia! - insistió Tom.

Bueno, esa fue una parte de nuestro castigo, debo decir que fue muy incomodo, y el estúpido de Malfoy tiene "tantas amigas"… esas tontas, que no tienen ni juntas el cerebro para llenar un dedal.

Por otra parte ¡Ted me escribió una carta!

_"Querida Rosie:_

_¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas quedado en Gryffindor! Estoy muy feliz por ti, así el tío Ron no te regañará… Bueno, hablando en serio, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en el colegio? Me imagino que estupendo, puesto que tu padre siempre dice que naciste con el cerebro de tu madre… de todas formas siempre has sido muy inteligente, te percatas de las bromas de James y Fred antes de que cometan la fechoría, al menos en las reuniones familiares._

_Pero ¿Cómo es eso de que llegaste con el hijo de Zabini? _- ¡Rayos! Debí omitir eso en la carta… - _¿Acaso son amigos? ¡Llegas a Hogwarts y te olvidas de mi! Esta bien que tengas amigos, pero debes elegirlos con cuidado… después de todo, ese enano debe ser un Slytherin, no quiero parecer prejuicioso ni nada de eso… pero es la verdad. Espero que James te cuide, y no te preocupes de que salga con niñas mayores porque aprenderá la lección él solito, ese mequetrefe no siempre podrá salirse con la suya ¿no?_

_¡Ah! tampoco te preocupes de que el profesor Zabini te odie… no tiene nada contra los Gryffindors, pero tiene un carácter especial con nuestra familia, yo creo que es debido a rivalidades en el colegio con tus padres y mi padrino ¡Qué hombre más inmaduro! ¿No crees? Tú solo trabaja, consigue buenas notas e intenta no hacerlo enojar, si lo ves por el pasillo, esfúmate para que no te vea y te quite puntos por alguna tonta razón…_

_No tengo más tiempo para seguir escribiendo ahora, el banco me tiene muy atareado, pero te escribiré pronto._

_Me despido con un beso._

_Tu querido Ted Lupin. "_

¡Mi querido Ted! ¡Me mandó un beso! ¿No es lindo? No lindo ¡Lindísimo! ¿Por qué tenía que llevárselo primero Victoire? Tonta… si no es porque es una semi _veela_ y por la diferencia de edad… bueno eso no es tan importante, Ted y yo podríamos estar juntos.

Tengo que decir que también recibí otra carta… de mi madre ¿Y por qué? Por el suceso en la clase de vuelo por supuesto.

_"Querida Rosie:_

_Hola hija, me alegro de que estés bien y claro, de tus excelentes notas, aquí todos te echamos de menos, especialmente Hugo, se aburre montones sin ti _- Claro, porque no tiene a nadie a quien molestar - _Por eso, si tu eres tan educada y correcta me extrañó tanto la carta de Neville _- Dios mío, aquí viene - _Estoy algo enojada contigo Rose, sé que tuviste tu primera clase de vuelo y que no fue precisamente un éxito que digamos._

_Entiendo que te hayas caído de la escoba, tu padre no lo podía creer, decía que te había visto volar estupendamente y yo igual, debemos atribuir la caída entonces, a la explicación de que la chica de Hufflepuff no jugó muy limpio que digamos. Esta bien, hasta esa parte solo nos preocupamos por ti, y no sabes cuanto me alegró de que hayas caído encima del pequeño Scorpius, pero eso de que se pusieron a discutir… y que no veían a donde se dirigían… ¡No tienes idea del susto que pasé cuando me enteré de que habían destrozando un ventanal, chocando con él! _

_Se que Madame Pomfrey te sanó las heridas… tendré que enseñarte alguno que otro hechizo, por si acaso, cuando vuelvas a casa. Pero Rosie, si te habías caído de la escoba, lo más normal era ponerte a salvo ¡Siempre tú seguridad es lo más importante! __Creo que tienes la madures suficiente para entenderlo._

_No quiero volver a enterarme de algún otro accidente que se haya podido evitar, tu padre por otro lado, le echa toda la culpa al niño Malfoy, pero yo sé que aquí, la responsabilidad es compartida. No quiero seguir regañándote, sé que lo entiendes cariño, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y no te metas en líos…_

_Además, recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en tu madre, si tienes algún problema._

_Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, cariño._

_Tu madre que te ama._

_Hermione Weasley" _

No quiero opinar sobre eso… ya le contesté a ella y a Teddy, de todas formas. Y hablando de mi madre ¡Vivo bajo la sombra de ella!

El profesor Slughorn sigue creyendo que soy buena en pociones y yo ¡No lo soy! Aunque resalte en todo lo demás… Incluso después de nuestro pequeño incidente…

El viernes pasado, el profesor Slughorn estaba haciendo las parejas de pociones…

- Veamos, Potter con Malfoy, McCkraquen con Brawn - Mandy sonrió pícaramente - Langdon con… Keila Lupi, Orwell con Williams, Weasley con Zabini…

- ¡Ven para acá, Weasley!

- ¡No! Mueve tú, tu trasero Zabini.

- Mueve tu pelirroja cabellera hasta aquí o no haré la poción contigo.

- Basta - dijo el profesor - siéntense aquí - nos dijo indicando otra mesa.

Ambos nos fuimos al lugar indicado, maldiciendo por lo abajo. Atrás estaban Scorpius y Albus.

- ¡Tendrán que crear la poción del sueño, que hará dormir a cualquiera por lo menos una hora, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, comiencen!

- No soy buena en pociones - le dije a mi compañero - Espero que tú si.

- Siempre estoy para salvarte Rose, cuando te pierdes en los pasillos o no sabes hacer pociones - me respondió Tom… ¡Menos mal que le llegó una bola de papel, porque no habría sabido qué contestar!

- ¿Quién me lanzó eso? - dijo Zabini, mientras se volteaba.

- Obviamente fue Potter - respondió Malfoy en la mesa de atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? - le respondió Albus. ¡Qué cínico es Albus! No pude creer que lo negara, pero Tom gritó.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Sé que fuiste tú! ¡No se qué rayos te pasa!

- ¡A mi no me pasa nada!

- Ya Tom, estamos perdiendo tiempo y ni siquiera hemos comenzado…

- ¿Y qué has hecho tú en este rato? ¿No has comenzado a picar las ramas? - me dijo mi compañero.

- No… solo te miraba, te dije que no soy buena en pociones.

- ¡Vaya, Weasley! ¿Con que mirando a Zabini, eh? - gritó una de las gemelas Lupi.

- ¿Quieres mirarme tú, Lupi? No te daré ese privilegio - Respondió Tom y Keila se dio vuelta indignada.

- Gracias - le dije a Tom, pero le llegó otra bola de papel haciendo que Zabini se volteara de nuevo a Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me miras a mi? ¡Ponte a trabajar!... que no has hecho nada.

Tom no le contestó y comenzamos a preparar la poción, pero cuando estaba echando el pelo de unicornio, Tom me grito:

- ¡¡Noooo todavía!! - pero era demasiado tarde…

Terminamos bañados en líquido azul ¡Cuando la poción debía pasar a suave turquesa!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! - dijo Slughorn, mientras se limpiaba sus nuevos bigotes azules - Creo, señorita Weasley, que el señor Zabini no potencia sus habilidades natas, pueden ir a limpiarse.

- ¿Y yo, profesor? - dijo la chillona voz de Mandy, que tenía la boca azul.

- A usted le basta con un pañuelo, señorita McCkraquen.

Mientras Tom y yo salíamos de la sala ¡Malfoy nos tiró trozos de pergamino que se quedaron pegados a nuestra ropa, mientras se reía! Pero Zabini, con su mano bañada en mucosidad azul, acarició el cabello de Scorpius, diciendo "Mi querido amigo".

Una vez en el pasillo, Tom y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

- Lamento haber puesto el pelo de unicornio - dije.

- Cuando dijiste que eras mala en pociones, no creí que fuera para tanto…

- Soy un poco… impaciente.

- Y por lo visto también eres sorda - me contestó, por lo que lo golpeé amistosamente en el brazo, mientras me reía - ¡Qué bruta eres! - dijo a lo que ponía una mueca.

- ¡Y tú, que niñita!

- ¡Pues, yo soy un caballero! Y por lo que veo, tú no eres precisamente una dama…

Eso me molestó, así que caminé más rápido, pero Tom me alcanzó y me tomo por el brazo.

- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

- ¡Me pediste disculpas!

- No te acostumbres - no me aguanté una sonrisa.

- ¿Somos amigos Tom?

- Solo si quieres ¿Quieres? - yo que quería colocarlo en una situación incómoda ¡y él lo hizo conmigo!

- ¡Ya sabes la respuesta!

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

- … que…. ¡que si! ¡Claro que somos amigos!

- Entonces ¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas? - me contestó mientras me sonreía.

- "¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas?" - dijo una voz imitando a la de Tom. Nos volteamos y ahí estaba Malfoy.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? - dijo Tom.

- Lamento interrumpir tu escenita, vengo a limpiarme el cabello ¡Así que ya son pareja! ¡Que gran noticia! - nos respondió Malfoy en tono burlón.

- Si ¿Te molesta? - Tom me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos y yo me quede con la boca abierta.

- ¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! ¡Pero eres un traidor! ¡Me cambiaste por la Weasley!

- "La Weasley, la Weasley, la Weasley" ¿Por qué la agarras conmigo? - le dije.

- ¡Si, Scorpius! ¿Qué te pasa con mi novia? - dijo Tom, mientras me besaba en la mejilla… fue cuando me dí cuanta que seguía al lado de Tom. Muy al lado de Tom. Intenté alejarme disimuladamente, pero su brazo no cedió.

- ¡Pues tu novia es una tonta!

- Bueno, tal vez sea un poco tonta pero la quiero así…

- ¡Gracias "novio"! - le contesté con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ahora lárgate Scorpius! ¿No ves que estorbas?

Malfoy no dijo nada y se fue.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Suéltame! - le dije a Tom.

- Como si no te gustara que te tuviera tan cerca - me respondió el muy pedante. Yo ya me empezaba a molestar.

- ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? - dijo una voz, tras nosotros.

Era Fred, y al verme tratando de zafarme de Tom, lo empujo, se puso al medio y sacó su varita.

- ¡Suelta a Rose! ¡Ella no quiere nada contigo!

Entonces empujé a Fred y tomé la mano de Tom.

- ¡Yo decido con quien quiero tener algo! - y me fui, llevándome a Tom, porque el líquido azul ya estaba endureciéndose.

Cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos Tom paró en seco.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿"Con quien decido tener algo"? - cuando dijo eso me miró seriamente, lo que fue muy raro - Escucha Rose, lo anterior fue solo para molestar a Malfoy, no quiero que te hagas… ilusiones - en eso comenzamos a caminar.

- ¡Qué! ¡Que horror, no! ¡Solo no me gusta que mis primos me controlen!

- Ah… gracias a Merlín, por un momento pensé que…

- ¿Qué pensaste? - le dije.

- Bueno, pues veras… creí que tú…

- ¿Qué yo…?

- Que tú y yo… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Que bueno, porque soy solo un niño.

- Y no sabes como lo demuestras.

- Al menos no soy tan ingenuo como otras…

- ¿Cómo quién?

- Como tú Rose, como tú - me respondió rodando los ojos.

Cuando me dijo esto, ya estábamos lavándonos la cara en el baño, cuando entró un chico y me apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Qué hace esta niña en el baño de hombres? - preguntó consternado.

- ¡Oh!- dije cuando se me encendieron las orejas y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor! los valoramos mucho, digan lo que les gusta y lo q no! se acepta de todo en este fic jejeje, prometemos responder y subir mas caps lo más pronto q podamos... y mientras más reviews más rápido jakjakja**

**Saludos a todos y gracias x leer!!!**


	6. Diario de un Malfoy

**Woooow Estamos de vuelta y muy imprecionadas!! pero sobre todo felices! normalmente recibimos 1 o 2 reviews, pero 5!!!!! es genial!!!!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos! gracias a nuestras lecoras q nos acompañan desde el principio, nuestras queridas: Luna y Cami! (es normal q t guste la pareja de Tom y Rose, porque lo hicimos para q asi fuera jejejeje) y bienvenidas a bordo de la historia a las demás! CaR Malfoy Weasley muchas gracias, q bueno q t haya gustado tanto! karikatura, muchas gracias a ti tmb, jajajaja y Socrpius solo es un niño, q no sabe reaccionar ante situaciones extrañas, pero ya crecera ese cabro.... Y muy bienvenida seas Giselle Lestrange! nos alegra que hayas pensado tanto en nuestro fic, te pondremos las cosas más interesantes para q sueñes con ellos tambien jejejeje.... wow q palabrería más larga!**

**Una pregunta. Si Rose puede tener un diario ¿Scorpius también, no? el tembién es un buen narrador, aquí se lo dejamos:**

**Capítulo 6.-** Diario de un Malfoy.

¡Y eso que ni siquiera fue mi culpa! He recibido una carta de mi madre…

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Esta carta no viene con la caja habitual de golosinas porque tu padre y yo estamos muy molestos contigo, hijo. Hemos recibido una carta del subdirector Longbottom sobre tu primera clase de vuelo._

_Tienes que saber que no nos alegró en nada saber que la niña Weasley cayó encima de ti para luego chocar contra un ventanal ¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Recibiste suficiente atención por parte de la enfermera? No vuelvas a acercarte a esa chica, por lo visto solo trae problemas, dedícate a entablar amistades con gente más civilizada como con el hijo de los Zabini, además he oído que los McCkraquen tiene una__ hija que debería tener tu edad. Tú padre dice que te alejes de los Potter y los Weasley, no tiene nada contra ellos, pero preferimos que mantengas las distancias, después de todo sus padres no fueron precisamente unos santos, aunque hayan echo cosas buenas. No te daré más detalles porque no necesitas saber nada más._

_Me despido con un abrazo y un beso._

_Astoria Malfoy._

Típica carta de mi madre, corta, autoritaria, que dice solo lo que necesito saber con un poco de sentimentalismo…

Que me aleje de Potter y de los Weasley… que me acerque a Zabini y a McCkraquen, solo son reglas. En fin, esa es mi vida común.

Pero hace unas semanas me dí cuenta que mi vida en Hogwarts no iba a ser tan común, primero me percate de que las gemelas Lupi me seguían… luego también McCkraquen… ¡Ah! y también he visto a unos chicos mayores rondando por ahí, no se que querrán, pero aún no me han dirigido la palabra.

Y llegamos hasta el "hoy" ¡Estoy harto de tener que esconderme de esas niñas tontas! De seguro ya saben a quienes me refiero, esa tal Mandy y su par de lombrices Lupi ya no paran de hostigarme a este a oeste del castillo. Es decir, sé que soy irresistible pero esto es demasiado ¡Nadie puede soportar tanta presión! Por muy guapo que uno sea… todo por ese estúpido cintillo nuevo…

Después de la cena iba a terminar mis deberes, cuando aparecieron esas niñas.

- ¡Scorpius! ¿Te gusta cómo me queda mi nuevo cintillo? Me lo mando mi madre desde Francia - me dijo la chillona voz de McCkraquen. La mire, y tenía una tonta cinta en el pelo, nada especial, al ver mi expresión de desinterés siguió hablando - ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿No vez que te he preguntado algo? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? - dijo mientras ponía "ojitos" - Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

La primera vez que me habló, me llamo por mi nombre, creí que lo correcto sería llamarla por el suyo, para que me dejara de molestar.

- Te queda bien, Mandy - y decidí terminar los deberes en mi cuarto, pero mientras cerraba la puerta escuché.

- ¡Vieron! ¡Sí le gustó! Seguro que yo le gusto…

- ¡Eres divina, Mandy!

- ¡No divina, perfecta!

- Díganme algo que no sepa.

¡Por Merlín esto no puede ser posible! Y ahora el imbécil de mi ex amigo me vende por venganza… solo porque le digo la verdad ¡que se alejé de Weasley o tendrá problemas! Y le doy unas cuantas lecciones cuando me es posible… pero eso no tiene importancia. Esto si.

Ayer estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de transformaciones, para la tediosa redacción de McMillan, cuando escuche unas agudas risitas pertenecientes a las Lupi. Saqué el libro que necesitaba ¡Y al otro lado estaba la cara de Mandy sonriéndome maniáticamente!

- ¡Miren a quién encontré por casualidad! Al bombón Malfoy…

¡Dios, casi muero de un infarto! Retrocedí lentamente y empecé a correr, sin embargo ellas no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a seguirme.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Espera! ¿No quieres venir con nosotras?

Llegué hasta un armario de escobas y me metí dentro, rezando para que ellas no entraran. Pero Dios no me escuchó, porque al rato entraron esas tres víboras, menos mal que el armario era del porte de un aula, así pude pegarme a la pared con la suficiente distancia para seguir respirando, y ya sin más remedio iba a sacar la varita.

Mandy acababa de cerrar la puerta por dentro cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, pegándole brutalmente en la cara, haciendo que se quedara tendida en el suelo con brazos, piernas extendías y aparentemente inconciente, todo eso paso mientras Weasley entraba estrepitosamente y cerraba de un portazo la puerta, al darse vuelta, nos miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Y ella que hace en el suelo?

- ¡La mataste, Weasley! - gritó Kitty Lupi.

- ¡Asesina! ¡Loca! ¡Llevemos a Mandy a la enfermería Kitty!

- … Si Keila vamos, después de todo aquí apesta a tonta

- ¡El hedor las va a perseguir porque proviene de ustedes!

Las gemelas Lupi no le contestaron y se marcharon mientras tomaban a Mandy por las manos y la arrastraban por los pies

- No sabes de la que me salvaste, Weasley - le dije a la pelirroja.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué hacían aquí?

- ¡Eso no importa! - demasiado vergonzoso para revelarlo - al menos en ocasiones eres útil.

- Supongo que viniendo de ti, eso es un halago - me dijo.

- De nada, y gracias por derribar a Mandy por mí, si yo lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera visto bien.

- ¡Vaya! De nada, supongo. Después de todo, McCkraquen nunca me cayó bien…

- ¿Por qué?

- Emm… porque es ¿Tonta? ¡Y presumida! - me respondió con más confianza.

- ¿Y por qué entraste al armario de esa forma?

- Me escondía…

Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién además de yo molestaba a Weasley? Esa chica me parece cada vez más extraña.

- ¿De quién? ¿De tus amigos imaginarios?

- ¡pues, fíjate que no! Me… me escondía de Tom.

- ¿Tom? ¿Zabini, dices?

- Si.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Se pasó con los insultos otra vez… así que me escondí para que me pidiera perdón de rodillas.

Así que el idiota de Zabini ha estado molestando a Weasley.

- Pensé que eran novios - dije con la esperanza de… ¿Esperanza? ¡No! No esperanza… con… con la idea de que ambos estuvieran sufriendo…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Tom y yo? ¡Dios mío, por favor! - de pronto una opresión en mi pecho… se desvaneció, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, no tengo idea de que fue eso, la pelirroja continuó hablando - Solo tenemos once años, solo somos amigos… ¿O él te ha dicho otra cosa?

- No… bueno… solo cuando estaban cubiertos de mucosidad azul.

- Ah, eso fue una estupidez…

De repente no se me ocurrió que decir, iba a proponer que saliéramos del armario cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Potter con una chica.

- ¡Rosie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Dios, James! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le dijo Weasley.

- ¿Y con Malfoy? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡Te enseñare a no meterte con mi prima!

Dicho esto sacó su varita y me apunto, pero Weasley se colocó al medio.

- ¡Aquí no esta pasando nada! ¡Tú, eres el único desvergonzado que lleva a sus novias a un armario!

Luego me tomo de la muñeca y nos sacó del armario, para encontrarnos cara a cara con Zabini, Weasley iba a dar vuelta para no hablarle, pero este fue más rápido y la tomo de la mano.

- ¡Rose! Te he estado buscando.

- ¡Y yo te he estado evitando! - le respondió Weasley, lo que me hizo gracia.

- ¿Me cambiaste por Scorpius?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y cómo le tienes de la mano? - dijo Tom.

Ella nos soltó a los dos de un tirón y dijo.

- ¡Me hartaron! ¡No tengo nada que ver con unos Slytherin como ustedes!

Y se fue a grandes zancadas…

- Qué lunática - le comenté a Tom, mientras nos marchábamos de ese lugar también, solo que por otro pasillo.

- Igual no más que te gusta.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Oh! ¡No es cierto! Entonces ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño cada vez que estoy con ella?

- Porque es una Gryffindor y me incomoda su presencia.

- Te incomoda tanto su presencia que hace cinco minutos la tenías de la mano.

- ¡Ella me tenía de la mano! - le dije, además era cierto.

- ¡Ay si tu! ¡Cómo te resistías!

- Esta discusión es estúpida.

- Pues no pienso parar hasta que lo admitas - me dijo el imbécil.

- Yo no admitiré jamás que me gusta Weasley

- ¿Ves que si? Solo que no lo admites… no hay nada de malo en ello compadre.

- Fue una respuesta impulsiva, no hay nada que admitir.

- Claro que no hay nada que admitir, pues ya lo hiciste.

- ¿Así que sí te gusta Rose? - dijo una voz detrás nuestro. Me dí vuelta y ahí había una chica rubia que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Meyer? - dijo Tom - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo voy a mi sala común, nos vemos.

Y se marchó.

- ¿La conoces? - le dije a Zabini.

- Creo que sí, me vine en el tren con ella… es de Ravenclaw, creo. ¡En fin! Ya me cansé de discutir, y tú ya lo admitiste ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

Después de mirarlo con odio, asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estabas tú y Rose tomados de la mano?

Le conté la historia.

- No es gracioso - le dije.

- Claro que sí - decía entre carcajadas.

- Además de seguro fuiste tú el que les dijo que necesitaba un libro de transformaciones y por eso me encontraron en la biblioteca.

- Puede ser, pero tú te robaste mi tarea de Herbología, de eso estoy seguro.

- Solo para que lo sepas, no, no fui yo. De seguro fue Nicks, últimamente le ha estado yendo muy mal.

- No tiene tiempo para estudiar si es uno de tus matones, Scorpius. Además no tiene mucho cerebro si roba tareas solo porque tú se lo dices.

- Es verdad. Por otro lado ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Mandy esta loca, no se de donde sacó que me gusta.

- Creo que eso es mi culpa. ¡Ah, no importa! Deben de servir para algo en el futuro ¿no? - me respondió.

En esto ya estábamos en el gran comedor. La tarde siguió tranquila… debo admitir que me alegra volver a hablar con Tom, sin embargo me saca en tema a Weasley en los momentos menos esperados ¿Qué si me gusta? No tengo idea, ni me importa tampoco.

**

* * *

**

Ya esta!! esperamos unos cuantos reviews más jejejejeje, de verdad, solo por eso actualizaremos más rápido :P ah! y a los que pasen y solo lean, dejen sus comentarios! bienvenidos sean los nuevos! no ven q les hacemos una linda bienvenida?

eso es todo! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	7. El Fin

**Hooooola, de nuevo :) aquí estamos nuevamente, super hiper felices por la buena recepción de nuestro fanfic :) muchisimas gracias por los reviews nos dan todo el animo para actualizar más rápido, miles de gracias a todas ustedes de verdad son nuestra inspiración :D Bueno así como hay un principio tambien llega el final, y el de esta llegó más pronto de lo esperado, así es queridas lectoras, este es el fin... sin más palabrería**

**cardia**

**Capítulo 7. El fin**

Ahí estaba Rose, en el comedor junto con Albus, como de costumbre. Cuando una lechuza con un sobre rojo se posó delante de ella.

Rose sabía exactamente lo que era… así que lo tomó y corrió a más no poder, hasta que encontró un baño, justo en ese momento el sobre se abrió y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Rose Jane Weasley! ¡He tenido desastrosas noticias sobre tu estancia en el colegio! - era la voz de su padre, Ron, casi podía verlo gritándole con sus orejas coloradas, pero su padre nunca le había gritado… - ¡Jamás te habría mandado a Hogwarts sabiendo que te ibas a juntar con escoria como Malfoy o Zabini! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te encerraste en un armario con Malfoy?! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías, por Merlín? ¡Te pudo haber petrificado o hechizado! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado, ellos solo te quieren hacer daño! ¡Deberías tener más cerca a tus primos en vez de alejarlos!

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Rose, yo no te crié para que descuidaras tu seguridad y menos que se lo hicieras tan fácil a esa clase de gente, estoy tan decepcionado de ti, como nunca creí estarlo.

"¡Si me sigo enterando que tienes esa clase de conducta! Te transferiré a Beauxbaton con tus primas Dominique y Molly, para que te enseñen a comportarte.

"Nunca creí que tuviera que retarte de esta forma Rose"

La carta terminó sin gritos, Rose lloraba mientras la carta estallaba en llamas… ¿Su padre la retaba así? Los padres de Zabini y Malfoy debieron ser muy malos para que su papá los odiara tanto.

No podía parar de llorar… su padre pensaba que ella era la persona más tonta y descuidada del planeta.

- No llores - dijo una voz, Rose se dio vuelta y vió a Sabrina Meyer que la miraba con una sonrisa de compasión - No llores Rose, solo tienes que hacer cambiar la opinión de tu padre.

No aguantó más, y se tiró a llorar a los brazos de su amiga.

- Es que… yo no… no quería decepcionarlo… ¿Por qué tiene tanto odio? Las cosas no son… no son como él piensa… ¿Por qué? - decía la pelirroja entre sollozos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Tom Zabini.

- ¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí? - logró articular Rose.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te vi irte corriendo del Gran Salón… ¿Te hizo algo esta loca? - le respondió el chico.

- No, no - dijo Weasley, mientras Sabrina lo miraba con odio.

- ¿A quién llamas loca, cretino? - dijo esta.

- Pues a ti, no veo a ninguna otra, pero no vine para armar una discusión ¿Qué te sucede, Rose?

- No es nada… ni siquiera es mi culpa ¡Es tú culpa!

- ¿Mía? Siempre que te ofendo me disculpo ¿no?

- No es eso… ¡Es tu nombre, Tom! ¡Tu nombre y el del maldito de Malfoy!

- ¿Por qué soy un maldito ahora? - Scorpius acababa de entrar.

- Noticia de último minuto ¡Es un baño de chicas! - gritó Sabrina.

- Pues, mi mejor amiga está en una crisis sentimental y quiero ayudarla - respondió Zabini.

- ¡Oh, Tom! ¡Qué lindo eres! - dijo Rose, mientras se soltaba de Sabrina y abrazaba a Tom.

- Entonces tú, largo de aquí - repuso la Ravenclaw a Malfoy.

- Yo no me voy, Tom necesita apoyo moral.

- Rose, si quieres hablar con Tom, me llevaré a Malfoy al comedor - dijo Meyer.

- Si, te lo agradecería, Sabrina - contestó la pelirroja.

- Pero… pero… ¡Tom, dí algo! - Gritó Scorpius.

- Creo que será mejor que te vallas…

Sabrina tomó a Malfoy de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera.

- Ahora Rose dime qué pasó ¿Y por qué es mi culpa y la de Scorpius?

La chica le contó lo de la carta.

- Mi padre jamás me había gritado… y nunca lo había decepcionado - terminó Rose, sollozando en el hombro de su amigo.

- Tus primos son unos chistosos… pero les daré una lección.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No es obvio? ¿Quiénes estaban siempre para pillarnos en una situación vergonzosa?

- ¿Fred y James?

- Pues claro, pero no te preocupes más, intentaré solucionar las cosas.

- ¡Eres el mejor Tom!

- Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vámonos de aquí, antes de que las cosas empeoren, vamos a clases.

- Yo tengo transformaciones ¿y tú?

- Herbología, pero te iré a dejar a tu sala si quieres…

- Está bien - dijo soltando el último sollozo.

- Ya no llores, no hay por qué, todo se arreglará.

Rose terminó contenta su clase de transformaciones, ya que pudo transformar sus seis mondadientes en gusanos y le otorgaron veinte puntos a su casa, eso la hizo rebosar de alegría.

Después de la cena iba camino a los jardines con Albus, Mike y Sabrina, ya que los habían conseguido prestadas las escobas de Fred y James. Pero se toparon con McCkraquen y las Lupi.

Mandy chocó "accidentalmente" con Rose.

- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! - alegó nuestra Gryffindor.

- No puedo decir "lo siento" Weasley, porque no es así.

- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde es que eres tan pesada?

- Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no? Hace poco me noqueaste con una puerta apropósito ¿Te parece poco?

- Eso fue un accidente, yo no te había visto.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Me arruinaste mi oportunidad con Malfoy y según mis amigas te quedaste encerrada con él! - Todos los ojos se fijaron en Rose, quién se ruborizó entera.

- Yo… ¡No!

- ¿Lo vas a negar, Weasley?

- no, pero…

- ¡¿No?! ¡Te diré ahora mismo que no tienes oportunidad contra mí! ¡Yo soy bella y atractiva! En cambio tú… osea, mira tu cabello por favor… tan desordenado y pelirrojo, con esas pecas…

- ¿Es que no te has visto en el espejo, McCkraquen? ¡Oh, cierto! Con esa narizota no creo que puedas… - le respondió desafiante Rose.

- ¡Cállate! A Scorpius le gusto yo y eso, tonta, nadie lo va a cambiar y menos tú.

Eso hizo que Rose, comenzara a temblar de la pura rabia…

- ¡No me importa! ¡A mí no me gusta Malfoy! - _Al menos eso creo…_pensó la chica.

- ¡Pues más te vale! ¡Ah! pero no se de qué me preocupo… él jamás se fijaría en una tonta, hija de sangre sucia ¿no?

Rose se quedó helada… jamás le habían dicho algo así, no supo qué decir, no sabía cómo responder…

- ¡Ya cállate McCkraquen! Al parecer te asusta la competencia ¿he? Eso es solo porque estas insegura y porque obviamente no le gustas a Malfoy, así que vete a llorar a algún lado - Sabrina, tomó a Rose del brazo, para seguir caminando, junto con los demás, ignorando por completo a esas tres lombrices.

Antes de doblar en una esquina, oyeron unas voces y se detuvieron. Escuchaban claramente.

- Lo siento, pero debemos darles una lección - decía una voz de aspecto cruel e irónico.

- ¿Qué hicimos nosotros?

Era la voz de Tom.

- No dejan de juntarse con los hijos de la escoria que "salvó" al mundo mágico - dijo otra voz.

- ¿Acaso quieren formar parte de esos "héroes" niñitos? - mencionó otra voz.

- Por culpa de esos, mi padre esta en Azcaban y ustedes deshonran a Salazar Slytherin al ser amigos de esos.

- El Señor de las Tinieblas luchó sin cesar por un mundo mejor y ustedes se arrastran por los hijos de sus asesinos.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡El Señor de las Tinieblas solo quería poder para él mismo!

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Tú solo eres el hijo de un mortífago que se escondía bajo las faldas de su madre, y tus abuelos fracasaron en cada misión.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? - alcanzó a decir Tom.

- Pues, se podría decir que soy muy allegado a mi padre. Muy bien, creo que es mucha palabrería y poca acción ¿No creen?

Tres voces sonaron a coro.

- ¡_Silencio_! - aparentemente, ambos chicos enmudecieron.

- Ahora no gritaran… Como sea, lo haré yo, a ustedes les quedan otros dos años en Hogwarts ¿Qué carajo están esperando? ¡Vayan a vigilar los pasillos!

Se oyeron unos pasos, unos venían a donde estaban escuchando los chicos, iban a correr… pero alcanzaron a oír algo más.

- ¡Jamás seriamos amigos de esos asquerosos sangre sucia!

- ¿Y que me dices de Weasley, Malfoy?

- Yo… he visto su sangre… tan inmunda que hasta a ella misma la hace vomitar.

- Creo que me has convencido, pero para estar seguros ¡_Pun_…!

Rose no alcanzó a oír el hechizo, ya que Albus tiró de su muñeca para que corrieran, al que habían mandado a vigilar estaba a punto de encontrarlos.

Corrieron.

Se toparon cara a cara con el profesor Zabini.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - parecía más espantado que enojado - ¿Por qué corren?

- Porque… - comenzó a decir Albus.

- Porque estaba Pevees - terminó Rose.

- ¡Vallan a dormir inmediatamente! ¡Yo tengo que verificar una cosa!

Los chicos se marcharon.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste Rose? - preguntó Mike.

- Es su padre.

- ¿No crees que se preocupe por su hijo? - dijo Sabrina.

- No parase esa clase de padre, más bien parece que es de los que castigan.

- ¿No deberíamos contarle, aunque sea, al tío Neville? - inquirió Al.

- ¿Y qué quieres decirle? ¡Ni sabíamos quienes eran! ¡Y menos el hechizo que emplearon!

- Rose… - siguió Albus.

- Déjame sola.

Se marchó corriendo a su cuarto, se metió en su cama, cerró los ojos y lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Ni Nicole, ni Paiton se atrevieron a hablarle.

* * *

Ella sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, era un error, tuvo que haberle dicho a un profesor… ¡Al menos al tío Neville! Según lo que sabía, a Scorpius y a Tom les habían dado una paliza. Una paliza por estar con ella, por ser… amigos.

Y Malfoy… Scorpius la despreciaba, no era simplemente que se burlara de ella, que la molestara… y pensar que hace poco, hace unos días, habían tenido su primera conversación civilizada… a ella le había parecido, que cuando estaban todos en el baño de chicas, que él también estaba preocupado… como Tom. Y ahora… él dijo que jamás sería amigo de unos sangre sucia… aunque sus padres fueran magos, las generaciones sí contaban. Un árbol genealógico era importante después de todo, aunque su tío Harry le hubiera dicho que eso era lo de menos y sus padres le insistieran en ello… era importante, por lo menos para esa casa, para los Slytherin.

"He visto su sangre… tan inmunda que hasta a ella misma la hace vomitar"

Eso era exactamente lo que había dicho. Rose recordaba esa situación, habían roto un ventanal en las cocinas y ambos sangraban… ella vomitó encima de Malfoy ¿De verdad la odiaba tanto? Quizás solo lo dijo para que no lo hechizaran, pero lo cierto era que eso no lo había salvado, él… él… ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué le dolía tanto! ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿De verdad la despreciaban tanto esos Slytherin? Le hubiera gustado contarle todo a su madre y preguntarle… pero lo que menos quería era que su mamá supiera que ella era infeliz… si, eso era más importante.

De tanto llorar, de tanto pensar, se quedó dormida en un sueño intranquilo.

Al otro día, después del desayuno, Tom fue a saludarla…

- Buenos días Rose ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya le escribiste a tu padre?

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Para aclarar las cosas ¿no?

Era cierto, había olvidado que su padre le había mandado un vociferador.

- ¡Ah, si! … Tom, ya me tengo que ir, no quiero molestarte más.

Dejando a Zabini perplejo se marchó sin decir más. En la clase de encantamientos.

- Rose, le conté al tío Neville lo que escuchamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le contaste todo Albus?

- Si… creo que fue lo mejor, sé que debió afectarte pero… tenía que hacer algo.

- No importa Al, todo está bien, tienes razón era lo correcto.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… gracias.

Albus le sonrió, eso la reconfortó mucho.

Se dedicó el resto del día a evitar a Tom… además, al parecer, Malfoy la evitaba a ella.

Pasaron tres días. Era domingo y Rose trabajaba en la biblioteca muy concentrada.

- Rose.

- ¡Oh! No te había visto Tom…

- Lo se, de haberlo hecho me habrías evitado ¿no?

- No… yo - tartamudeó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? Tú no eres así.

- No quiero causarte problemas.

- Pero ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? ¿Acaso tu padre te ha prohibido verme?

- …

- ¡Rose!

- …

- ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude entonces? - inquirió el chico.

- Lo oí todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando esos Slytherin los acorralaron en un pasillo… a ti y a Malfoy.

Tom palideció por un momento.

- ¿Y qué escuchaste?

- Desde cuando tú les pediste explicaciones.

- ¿Hasta…?

- Hasta que Malfoy se deshizo del hechizo silenciador.

- Yo…

- Por eso prefiero alejarme - dijo Rose, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas - fue por mi culpa.

- Escucha Rose, Scorpius y yo, ya nos las arreglamos para vengarnos de ellos.

- ¿Vengarse? ¡Eso es estúpido! Los volverán a acorralar de nuevo…

- Créeme que no lo harán - le aseguró Tom.

- Entonces - preguntó algo insegura - ¿Por qué Malfoy me evita?

- Él… ha decidido tomarlo de otra forma, no quiere… verse involucrado…

- … ¿Y tú Tom?

- Digamos que podemos seguir siendo amigos… pero no creo que podamos ser los mejores… las cosas… son algo complicadas.

- Si…

En ese momento, Scorpius pasó cerca de esa mesa.

Rose lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, y la chica solo pudo observar rencor, odio y altanería en él, pero no la melancolía que había detrás de esos ojos.

Ella no pudo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**El fin... de este periodo de la vida de Rose eso si, jajajja Si quieren tirarnos tomates virtuales lo entendemos pero entiendan que el cap era necesario... ya lo veran más adelante :) les dejo un adelantito del prox capitulo se llama "cuatro años después" saquen sus propias conclusiones xd y por supuesto... sus comentarios, no sean tan ofensivas porfavor si, pero dejenlos de todas formas, mientras mas, mas rapido seguimos... jejejeje **

**Gracias por los reviews nos vemos **


	8. Cuatro años después

**¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuanto hemos tardado! pero tenemos una buena excusa asi que escuchenla please, hace una semana hemos vuelto a clases, y hemos estado muy ocupadas con todo esto y la verdad no nos ha dado tiempo de continuar... pero ya es viernes, asi que, aquí esta el prometido "Cuatro años después", y haremos lo posible para publicar el siguiente cap, mañana o el domingo, antes del lunes! ;D asique creo que de ahora en adelante lo haremos así, un cap cada viernes y si es posible uno mas por fin de semana... como dijimos en el cap anterior, este no es el fin, y todavía nos quedan muchos capitulos más! la Vida y Obras de Rose Weasley no es tan corta, solo hemos pasado la niñes y ya hemos alcanzado lo que queriamos ¡La complicada adolecencia! **

**Muchisimas gracias Luna y Cami, y por supuesto a aquellos que leen... dejen un review!**

**Capítulo 8.-** Cuatro años Después

Estaba arreglando todo para mañana, de hecho, ya casi había terminado, aunque no encontraba su libro de Herbología… estaba segura que no estaba en su habitación, la había registrado entera, pero ¿Cómo es la forma más fácil de encontrar las cosas perdidas sin hacer magia?

- ¡Mamá! ¿Sabes dónde esta mi libro de Herbología?

Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre, que le gritaba del piso de abajo.

- ¡Rose, cariño, ayer estabas repasando la materia, en el living! ¿No recuerdas?

¡Claro! Debía estar encima del sofá. Una vez allí, tomo su libro y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto.

- Rosie, ven un momento - Su padre la llamaba, seguramente para la conversación que tenía cada año, antes de ir a Hogwarts, desde segundo…

- ¿Qué sucede, papá?

- Como mañana entras a Hogwarts, solo quería decirte que…

- Que me cuide, me aleje de los problemas, cuide a Hugo, prohibidos los duelos, alejarme de las bludgers y de los Bowtruckles, no andar en los pasillos de noche… ¡Espera! Eso ya no me lo puedes prohibir, ahora soy prefecta.

- Supongo, que eso ya queda fuera, pero de todas formas evítalo ¿quieres? Además…

- Debo tener cerca a mis primos, y alejarme de los que tienen "problema" escrito en la frente… pero eso ya tampoco cuenta ¿no? Si soy prefecta, tengo que castigarlos y no podré hacerlo si me alejo de ellos, así que en realidad tampoco puedo cumplir lo segundo que dije primeramente, porque yo debo estar cerca de los problemas para solucionarlos…

- Rose ¿A ti quién te dio permiso para ser prefecta? - le pregunto Ron, un poco molesto a su hija.

- Supongo que la directora McGonagall, papá.

- Y por supuesto que yo también - dijo su madre, que acababa de llegar a la habitación.

- Ahora papá ¿Ya puedo irme? Todavía no termino mi baúl, y desde primero que no te han llegado cartas del tío Neville por algún castigo o accidente.

- ¡Un momento! Solo una cosa más, acerca de Malfoy, no quiero que te acerques a él. Recuerda que en primero, intentaste ser su amiga, y ese cretino malagradecido te ofende e insulta…

- Ya se, ya se. Me oíste cuando le conté a Lily, esa navidad… - dijo Rose avergonzada ¿por qué no fue un poco más cuidadosa con sus secretos? Todos en su casa sabían que Malfoy la había herido… Su padre seguía propinando insultos al Slytherin…

- Eh, papá yo ya me voy a mi cuarto…

- Hija, también quería decirte que no sigas siendo amiga de Zabini…

- ¡Oh, no sigas con eso por favor!

- Él también puede herirte como lo hizo Malfoy, cariño - continuó su padre.

- Pero, yo ya te he explicado un montón de veces que Tom, no es como el idiota de Malfoy - mientras decía esto, se iba retirando lentamente de la habitación, hasta que llego a las escaleras, colocó su pie en el primer peldaño…

- ¡Y no tienes permiso para tener novio!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Saltaron Rose y Hermione.

- Papá, yo…

- Déjame a mi, amor ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Ron? ¿Cómo va a saber cuál es el chico correcto, si no ha salido con ninguno? - dijo Hermione.

- ¡Yo diré cual es el chico correcto!

Rose, ya estaba al final de las escalera, y entro a su cuarto ¡Gracias a Merlín se había librado de tal vergonzosa discusión! Su padre siempre tan celoso y sobre protector… ¿Cómo habría sido cuando salía con su madre? Bueno, después de todo, los novios no estaban dentro de sus planes, Rose tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo ¡Ser prefecta! ¡Qué orgullosa se había sentido cuando recibió su medalla con una "P"! Cumpliría todas las normas, y así quizás algún día, ella llegaría a ser Premio Anual… ¡Y Albus también había sido prefecto! Eso era genial… podría salir de noche por los pasillos sin que nadie la regañara.

Se fue a dormir pensando en el día de mañana…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- ¿Buscamos lugar? - preguntó Joseph Brawn.

- Ahora van a tener que buscarlos ustedes - respondió Albus - nosotros vamos a recibir instrucciones, ahora somos prefectos.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Felicitaciones chicos! - dijo alegremente Mike Langdon.

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces - terminó Rose.

- ¿Sabes quienes van a ser los prefectos de las otras casas? - le pregunto Al, mientras caminaban.

- Quisiera que lo que supongo sea realidad… - contesto la chica.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Pues, Sabrina podría ser una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw y Tom de Slytherin ¿Sería genial, no?

- Si, por supuesto…

- ¿Sabes, Al? No te ves muy animado que digamos.

- Es que, supongo que vamos a tener que castigar a Fred y a Jamen, y eso me asusta un poco.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Son solo dos niños que…

- ¿Dos niños? ¡Ese par ya sabe aparecerse y pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio! Además James es capitán de Quidditch, y si lo castigo o algo, seguro que me expulsa del equipo y se busca otro buscador.

- No hay mejor buscador que tú Al, así que deja de preocuparte ya - en eso estaban entrando al compartimiento de prefectos.

- ¡Hola, Rose, Albus! - dijo animadamente Sabrina Meyer.

- ¡Sabrina! Sabía que terminarías siendo prefecta - respondió a su vez Weasley.

- ¡Si, felicidades! - corroboró Albus.

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo el profesor Longbottom, que también estaba en el compartimiento para darles las instrucciones a los alumnos - ¿Solo faltan los prefectos de Slytherin, no? Esperaremos a que lleguen para presentarlos a todos…

Decía eso mientras la puerta se abría y entraban McCkraquen y Malfoy, Rose se desilusionó visiblemente al ver que Tom no estaba con ella y que tendría que soportar doblemente al idiota de Malfoy, éste al percatarse de eso, sonrió satisfecho… Después de todo, para un Slytherin, mientras peor estaba el resto, mejor estaba él.

- Ya que están todos aquí, será mejor que los presente. Los prefectos de Ravenclaw son Sabrina Meyer y Stephan Nestowe, los de Gryffindor son Rose Weasley y Albus Potter, los de Hufflepuff son Livie Scrimgeour y Harvey Bingley y los de Slytherin son Mandy McCkraquen y Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Bien! ¡Felicidades a todos! Ser prefectos es una responsabilidad que se les otorga por ser alumnos destacados de sus casas…

Después de darles las instrucciones, los dejó marcharse.

- ¿Así que, estas contenta con tus compañeros prefectos, Weasley? - le dijo maliciosamente McCkraquen.

- La verdad es que la mayoría me agrada, si no fuera por ustedes dos, seríamos un grupo perfecto - replicó la Gryffindor.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo, Weasley - respondió Malfoy.

- Cómo a los Hufflepuff les toca la primera ronda, yo y Albus nos vamos - dijo como si nada, Rose - ¿Vienes Sabrina?

- Seguro - contestó la chica.

- ¡Vas a tener que cuidarte este año, Weasley! No se me va a escapar ninguna infracción de parte de tu grupito de amigos - le dijo McCkraquen.

- ¡A mi tampoco de los tuyos!

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos, Mandy? El olor a sangre mestiza se está esparciendo... - mientras Malfoy decía esto, le ofreció el brazo a su compañera, que lo tomó gustosa.

Rose no había alcanzado a contestarle para defenderse. Siempre Malfoy la descolocaba cuando hacía esa clase de comentarios, aunque lo hiciera seguido, se burlara de ella, y le diera la espalda como si fuera una inferior… todavía no podía acostumbrarse, nunca había sabido cómo fue exactamente que se empezaron a llevar de esa manera, tan cruelmente… solo recordaba que al principio solo se hacían bromas de niños, ya se había armado la idea de que Malfoy era un idiota que tenía excremento de hipogrifo en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro, su padre la había convencido de ello durante cuatro largos años. Pero eso no importaba, ella no necesitaba, ni nunca quiso su amistad… Después de todo, Tom seguía siendo su amigo, seguían conversando, y se llevaban bien. Por supuesto que también tenía a Albus, y a su buena amiga Sabrina ¿Para que pedir más? Malfoy solo era un chico caprichoso y presumido, que despreciaba a quien no estaba a su altura. Según él, alguien debía ser sangre pura, tener dinero, tener influencias y una buena presencia para acercarse a él y sin embargo, Tom cumplía esos requisitos, Tom también era amigo de Malfoy, pasaban largos ratos juntos y se llevaban prácticamente bien, pero cuando Zabini se acercaba a Rose, el Slytherin se esfumaba, soltando algún insulto, claro… eso no podía faltar.

- ¿Rose? ¡Vamos, te estoy hablando!

- ¿Qué? Discúlpame Joe, no te estaba escuchando ¿Qué decías?

- Te preguntaba, qué te parecería si me uno como cazador al equipo de Gryffindor, este año…

- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Por supuesto que me parece bien!

Joseph parecía complacido por la reacción de la chica.

- Entonces ¿Irías a verme en las prácticas? El apoyo de una amiga no me iría nada de mal…

- ¿De una amiga? Yo diría mas bien que preferirías una novia, amigo… - Mike tuvo que callarse porque le llegó un codazo en el estómago por parte de Brawn.

- ¿Qué dices, Rose? - continuó Joe - ¿Irías a verme?

- Claro que sí, no me lo perdería, después de todo, casi siempre voy a ver a Albus.

Eso le bajó los humos a Joseph.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Volverás a adivinación este año? - le preguntó Sabrina a nuestra chica - te echo mucho de menos

- Yo… no se, realmente. Es que, tú sabes muy bien que la tomé en tercero para conocerla, pero me asustó… saber lo bien que me iba, no se, es que me era extraño y fácil a la vez.

- ¡Eras genial! ¡Lo que decías realmente se cumplía!

- Sabes que no siempre, según mi madre, la adivinación es una rama muy inexacta de la magia…

- ¡Vamos tómala este año! - continuó Sabrina.

- Pero no la tomé en cuarto ¿no crees que iría un poco atrasada?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! A ver… - Sabrina salió al pasillo, y volvió con té, que había comprado en el carrito - ¡Vamos, tómatelo y dinos que ves!

Rose lo hizo, al final de la tasa quedaron rastros de té.

- ¿Y? ¿Vez algo? - preguntó Mike.

- No la verdad… ya no me acuerdo mucho de esto.

- ¡Vamos, Rose, pon de tu parte! - la animó Albus.

- Pues… creo que, es decir, me parece que voy a sufrir unos cuantos accidentes menores y eso de ahí es… creo que me voy a extraviar en alguna parta… ¡Pero esto es ridículo! ¿Dónde me iba a perder, si conozco Hogwarts de los pies a la cabeza?

- Quizás no te pierdas en Hogwarts… - contestó Joe.

- ¡Esto es realmente tonto! La respuesta es un no Sabrina, adivinación no esta en mis planes.

- Tenía que intentarlo, supongo. Pásame la taza ¿Quieres?... ¡Oh, por Dios! Aquí dice que tus decisiones este año no vana ser absolutas, asíque, a lo mejor te vuelves a adivinación…

- O quizás te estas equivocando - puntualizó Rose. Ella siempre estaba segura de sus decisiones. Siempre. Y en todo.

- ¡Hola! Venimos a saludar hermanita - Hugo y Lily acababan de entrar al compartimiento.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal están? - preguntó Mike a los de tercero.

- Muy bien gracias - dijo tímidamente Lils.

- Creo que no van a poder quedarse porque ya casi no hay lugar - decía Rose, no tenía muchas ganas de viajar con el bromista de su hermano.

- ¡Claro que si! Donde caen cinco, caen seis, y por supuesto que donde caen seis caen siete ¿no? - puntualizó felizmente Sabrina.

- ¿Y dónde caen siete, caen ocho? - dijo una voz, mientras se abría otra vez la puerta.

- ¡Tom! - dijo Rose, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al amigo que no veía hace tantas semanas - ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Te quedaras?

La mayoría puso mala cara, ante la pregunta de la Gryffindor.

- No, no puedo Rose, solo vine a saludar - la respiración contenida en los demás se soltó, claro que Tom se percató de aquello, él sabía que no le agradaba a los amigos de Rose porque él era amigo de Scorpius a la vez - debo volver a mi compartimiento, pero quise saludarte antes de verte en el colegio.

- Gracias Tom, yo también quería verte.

- Si, sabía que no podrías sobrevivir más sin verme siquiera… y ahora que me has abrazado supongo que con eso estarás viva por unos días más ¿no?

- ¡Ah! Veo que no has cambiado en nada… - dijo divertida Weasley.

- Papá te prohibió tener novios Rose.

Sigilo un silencio en que todos procesaban la información… ¡Y estallaron en carcajadas!

- ¡Hugo! ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!

- ¡Pero es la verdad, hermanita!

- ¿Con que no tienes permiso para tener novio, eh? - le dijo Tom - No se por qué eso no me sorprende, de todas formas ¿Quién se enamoraría de ti si no soy yo Rose? Y por ahora no tengo pensado, formalizar nuestra relación, cariño…

- ¿No tenías que irte, Tom? - le dijo la chica, sus orejas se tornaron coloradas, siempre, siempre Hugo tenía que avergonzarla.

- Si tienes razón… bueno, Scorpius ya debe estar preguntándose a dónde me fui…

- ¿Tan enamorado de ti esta? - preguntó, mordazmente Joseph.

- No creo, más bien me da la impresión que me cambio por McCkraquen, como sea, yo ya me voy ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Rose! - una vez dicho eso, se marchó.

- ¡No se cómo puedes ser amiga de él, Rose! - dijo de pronto Lily, todos se voltearon a mirarla.

- Pues, es muy simpático… - contestó Weasley.

- Pero también es presumido y pedante y ¡Ah, si! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Es un Slytherin! - respondió Joe.

- ¡Que prejuicioso eres! - le contestó Rose.

- La verdad, es que Zabini, es el único de los Slytherin que me cae parcialmente bien… - comentó Albus.

- También a mi, así que ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? - terminó Rose.

La joven Weasley, pensó que la conversación no podría tornarse más incomoda de la que ya estaba. Pero se equivocó.

- ¿Así que no te dejan tener novio? - preguntó Sabrina.

* * *

**Chan! ya estan todos creciditos asiq podemos jugar con ellos a nuestras anchas! :D**

**reviews please!**


	9. Día de Furia

**Henos aquí de vuelta! muchisimas gracias a Luna Ultravioleta, dreamhp, Nonelia, Camy y Avril3potter3and3ca, sus reviews nos dan ganas de seguir y continuar con un capi mas interesante jejeje.**

**bueno este chap es mas largo porque no creo que publiquemos hasta el viernes... sin mas ni menos, nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 9.-** Día de Furia.

Se despertó. Nicole y Paiton, sus compañeras de cuarto, aún roncaban. Rose decidió no despertarlas, después de todo, Paiton estaba enojadísima con ella y Nicole apoyaba en todo a su mejor amiga.

- Rose ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - Le dijo Paiton Williams, hace dos días atrás, en la sala común de su casa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hemos sido amigas por estos cuatro largos años y yo te quiero tanto, amiga de mi alma, que me preguntaba… - Era obvio, Paiton solo había comenzado a hablar así, porque quería algo importante - Si quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor, tu podrías… presentarme a Tom Zabini.

- ¡¿A Tom?! ¿Desde cuando te gusta Tom? - le preguntó Rose - ¡No puede ser que te guste Tom!

- ¿Y que problema hay? - inquirió extrañada la chica, de repente se le ensombreció el rostro - ¿Acaso te gusta a ti?

- No… - En realidad, no había nada de malo en que a Paiton le gustara Tom, después de todo, Zabini era un chico… Un chico muy guapo por lo demás. Ella no se había percatado de eso, hasta entonces. Si, Tom era guapo, muy agradable en ocasiones y… era su amigo.

- ¿Y? ¿Entonces qué dices? - siguió Williams - ¿Nos presentarás?

Una punzada de celos atravesó a Rose.

- ¿De veras te gusta?

- Bueno, quiero llegar a un pez más gordo… tú sabes, Malfoy es divino.

Si lo anterior había sido una punzada ¡Esto había sido un golpe de rabia! No estaba segura del original proveedor se su ira, pero ella era un chica lógica, así que atribuyó su enojo a que la muchacha que tenía en frente quería utilizar a SU amigo Tom, para llegar a un mequetrefe que no valía la pena.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad no puedo - le contestó la pelirroja.

Esa respuesta pilló a Paiton desprevenida.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no lo haré ¿O acaso eres sorda? ¿Debo repetírtelo para que tu diminuto cerebro capte la idea? - Jamás le había hablado así a sus compañeras, con excepción de McCkraquen y las Lupi, por supuesto.

- ¿Y se le puede preguntar a doña rabiosa el por qué? ¿O tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz de responder? - definitivamente Williams se había molestado, era evidente que esperaba un "si" por respuesta, pero por el contrario, hasta la habían ofendido, y ella no era una chica de las que se dejan pasar a llevar.

- ¡Porque quieres utilizar a mi amigo!

- ¡Eso no quiere decir que no me guste! ¡Me gusta Zabini, solo que Malfoy es a quién realmente quiero llegar!

- Entonces temo - contestó Rose con voz aparentemente calmada - ¡Que mi respuesta sea un rotundo no!

- ¡Eres una pésima amiga! ¡Si tanto te gusta Zabini, entonces invítalo a salir de una vez y deja de ser tan insufrible!

- ¡Tom es solo mi amigo!

- ¡Entonces no tienes razón para negarte! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme! ¡Pensé que eras una buena amiga Rose, pero solo eres una egoísta que lo quiere todo para ella, que finge ser amable cuando en realidad estás podrida por dentro!

- ¡Eres la persona más rencorosa e interesada que he conocido! ¡Ése, es el real problema de aquí! ¡Y si no eres capaz de darte cuenta por ti misma que yo tampoco quiero hablarte! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Nicole? ¡A lo mejor ella si quiere andar haciéndote favores por ahí!

- ¡Créeme que no lo nesecito! ¡Olvídate que soy tu amiga! ¡Eres solo una tonta!

- ¡Castigada! Por faltarle el respeto a un prefecto señorita, te espero en la sala de trofeos para verte pulirlos.

Fin de la conversación. Y ahora, Rose estaba despierta y sus compañeras roncaban como si fuera sábado, no las despertaría, ya que Paiton había faltado a su castigo.

- Ahora a ustedes las castigaran porque llegarán tarde - Rose, se fue feliz a desayunar. Pero el comedor estaba vacío ¿Qué pasaba? Si, en realidad, no era tan temprano.

- ¿Rose, qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Voy a desayunar, tío Neville.

- ¿Desayunas tan temprano los sábados?

_Desayunas tan temprano los sábados, los sábados, los sábados…_

- ¡¡Los sábados!! - Como los corredores del castillo estaban vacíos, su voz sonó como un eco por todas partes.

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar entonces? - le dijo divertido su profesor de Herbología.

_¡¿Y volver con Paiton y Nicole?!_

- No… no… la verdad es que recordé que debo hacer algo, así que, iré a desayunar primero, además no tengo sueño ¡Nos vemos tío Neville!

Mientras desayunaba molesta, porque se había levantado temprano un sábado y porque seguía fastidiada por la tonta actitud de Paiton, llego una bella lechuza parda con un sobre para Rose. Ésta la abrió algo confusa y comenzó a leer.

"_Mi muy Queridísima Rose:_

_Escribo esta carta para la flor más bella de todo Hogwarts. Tú, Rose Weasley._

_He estado mucho tiempo armando el valor para decirte todo lo que siento, mejor dicho, todo lo que tú me haces sentir… Y ya lo he hecho, amor. Lo he hecho. He decidido contarte quien soy y todo lo que te añoro. Pero esta no es la forma correcta de declararte mi amor. Quiero hacerlo en persona, Rose._

_Te estoy esperando, en este momento, en la torre de astronomía._

_Te espero ahí, por favor no faltes, de verdad quisiera conversar contigo, sobre esto. Lo he deseado desde que te vi._

_Tu admirador secreto."_

¡Un admirador secreto! ¿Qué debería hacer? Era la carta más empalagosa que había leído en su vida ¡Y era para ella! Esa clase de cosas solo pasaban en novelas de amor del siglo XVIII… ¿Qué diría su padre si alguna vez llegara a encontrar la carta? ¡Dios, tenía que quemarla!

- ¡_Incendió_! - La carta de amor se hizo cenizas.

Problema resuelto. Pero ¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema… ¡¿Ir o no ir?! Podría preguntarle a Sabrina, aunque seguramente aún dormía. ¿Iría? Prácticamente en la carta el desconocido le rogaba de rodillas, ahora quería leer la carta de nuevo para creer lo que decía, pero solo había un montoncito de cenizas en frente de ella, eso era suficiente para saber que la carta sí había existido y sí, la había quemado porque era para ella. ¡Pero ella era una Gryffindor! Debía enfrentarlo y decirle que no quería nada con él… a menos que fuera ¡No! ¡Ella no había pensado nada! No quería novio y además, ni siquiera tenía permiso para tenerlo, aunque su padre no estaba ahí ¡Pero eso no significaba que tenía que desobedecerlo!

- Iré - dijo después de un suspiro.

Mientras caminaba con decisión para la dicha torre, parecía que su seguridad iba quedando atrás, los pasillos estaban vacíos y no volaba ni una mosca, ni siquiera Pevees. Rose era la única chica del castillos que se había levantado temprano el sábado. Aunque según la carta, no era la única, había un chico en el castillo que estaba levantado… esperando en la torre de Astronomía.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entró.

Antes de que Weasley se percatara que no había nadie allí, una gran mucosidad cayó del techo sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Ahh! - Rose quedo tirada en el suelo, cubierta de un masa asquerosa y verde… intentó levantarse pero, esa cosa era como pegamento. No podía ser. Estaba atrapada.

¡Pasaron horas! La mucosidad estaba tan bien adherida a ella y al suelo, que ni siquiera podía mover su mano para sacar su varita… y como también le había caído en la cabeza, su cabello estaba totalmente pegado a su cráneo, seguramente ya eran alrededor de las una, porque comenzaba a tener hambre. Rose no entendía como Albus todavía no se percataba de su ausencia, o quizás sí lo había hecho, pero no la encontraba…

- ¡Oh no puedo creerlo! ¡¡Caíste!! - Las Lupi acababan de entrar a la torre y comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas, las orejas de Rose se tornaron coloradas de la rabia e impotencia.

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Van a pagar caro por esto par de tontas! - gritó la pelirroja, y logró silenciar a las maliciosas chicas.

- No lo creo Weasley - dijo Keila Lupi - Y aquí la única tonta eres tú ¡No puedo creer que creyeras que tenías un admirador secreto!

- ¡Si, por favor! ¡Quién iba a estar enamorado de ti Weasley! - Continuo Kitty Lupi - Se nos ocurrió mandarte esa carta temprano, para que madrugaras… ¡Y caíste redondito!

Risas otra vez.

- ¡Dije que se callaran! ¡Son cincuenta puntos me…! - comenzó a gritar Rose.

- ¡_Palalingua_! - McCkraquen acababa de llegar - Si le restas esos puntos a mi casa, yo se los restaré a la tuya. Pero ahora que tu lengua se ha pegado a tu paladar, no puedes… Deben ser más cuidadosas chicas. Y ahora esto - dijo sacándole la varita a Rose - Si, será lo mejor… ¡Será más divertido! Vamos chicas, tenemos todo un día por delante, nos vemos Weasley, pásala bien en tu día libre ¡Ah! y Slughorn dijo que tenías que entregar los informes de castigo a las cuatro, y como no lo harás supongo que ya estas castigada, nos vemos niña tonta.

- ¡Ay, Mandy eres la mejor!

- ¡Qué haríamos sin ti amiga!

- Nada, no harían nada.

Las Slytherin se marcharon y dejaron ahí a Rose, pegada al suelo llena de mucosidad verde, sin varita y con la lengua pegada al paladar, estaba sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos pegadas al piso ¡Cómo había sido tan ingenua! ¡Como si ella fuera a tener realmente un admirador secreto! Esperaba que la encontraran… ¿Alguien iría a la torre de Astronomía un sábado en la tarde? Si alguien quisiera ir a terminar una tarea lo haría en la noche o… se la conseguiría con un compañero en vez de deambular por el colegio.

Iban pasando las horas, se había deshecho del hechizo que mantenía su lengua pegada al paladar ¡McCkraquen se las iba a pagar! ¡Y ella se había quedado con su varita! Ya debían ser alrededor de las cinco, y no había ido a entregar el informe de castigos al profesor de pociones, seguramente estaría castigada, no, no podía estarlo, ella tenía una perfecta razón para disculparse. Estaba pegada al piso.

- ¡¿Rose?!

- ¡Sabrina!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡_Fregoteo_! - la asquerosa sustancia desapareció - Te he estado buscando y nadie te había visto, ni siquiera en la mañana, cuando escuché a McCkraquen y a las Lupi, hablar sobre que estabas en la torre de Astronomía, solo vine para asegurarme…

- ¡No sabes, cómo te lo agradezco! ¡Ese montón de estúpidas me tendió una trampa, he estado aquí desde las ocho…!

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Tenemos que conseguir venganza…

Sabrina era una gran amiga, ni siquiera se rió cuando le contó que había creído en la carta de su admirador secreto, bajaron juntas a las cocinas para saciar el apetito voraz de Rose y luego irían a conseguir su varita.

Buscaron a las delincuentes por todo el castillo y no estaban por ninguna parte, Rose se sentía muy expuesta sin su varita…

- ¡Mira por ahí! - Sabrina había divisado a Mandy doblar en un pasillo. Corrieron y se toparon con ella.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que aquí estas Weasley! Te he estado buscando ¿sabes? El profesor Slughorn te manda a decir que estas castigada por no llevar los informes…

- ¡Pero si estaba en la torre por tú culpa!

- ¿Ah sí? Yo le dije, que habías alterado los informes para perjudicarme a mí, pero que como prefecta yo te había descubierto y ahora te escondías para inventar una buena excusa.

- ¡Eres una…!

- Cuida esa lengua Weasley, no querrás quedar castigada por segunda vez.

- ¡Ya cállate, tonta! ¡Dinos donde está la varita de Rose! - dijo Sabrina.

- ¿La varita de Rose? ¿Y por qué crees que yo la tengo? - respondió McCkraquen mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¡Pues porque tú me la quitaste!

- Creo que la dejé por ahí…

- ¡_Accio varita de Rose_! - gritó de pronto Sabrina. La varita salió de algún lugar hacia la mano de esta.

- Muy lista, Meyer - dio por toda respuesta Mandy mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! - gritó Rose.

- ¡Lo siento Weasley! ¡No todos tenemos admiradores secretos que nos distraigan de nuestras labores!

A Rose le hervía la sangre.

Ya estaban cenando. Había sido un pésimo día, gracias a Merlín, su amiga Sabrina estaba cerca cuando la necesitaba, pero no había podido vengarse de McCkraquen y estaba castigada el miércoles por el profesor Slughorn… No importa, hoy no le tocaba guardia y podría ir a su cama a dormir ¡Ah! y a ignorar a Paiton y Nicole, no le gustaba estar enojada con ellas, tendría que hacer las pases, tragarse el orgullo y disculparse ¡Pésimo día! Se quedó hasta tarde en el gran comedor, ofendiendo a cualquiera que intentara acercársele.

- ¡Rose! Te he estado buscando todo el día… - Joseph Brawn le estaba hablando.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

- Auch, que gruñona estas…

- ¡Si piensas eso entonces no me hables!

- No, no, no quise decir eso.

- Entonces dí lo que viniste a decir y vete, he tenido un pésimo día.

- Perdón por molestarte Rose, yo solo quería saber si querías que fuéramos juntos la próxima salida a Hosmade, ya sabes como amigos, pero no contestes yo ya me voy.

Eso la había dejado sin habla. Joe se alejó y dejó Rose enojada consigo misma, acababa de ofender a un amigo que solo quería alegrarle el día ¿Por qué no lo había dejado?

Fue a su sala común y recordó que no había devuelto un libro de la biblioteca y el último día era aquel. Genial. No quería otro castigo, así que fue volando a la biblioteca, dejó su libro y decidió dar una vuelta antes de volver… cuando sintió una mano en el bolsillo que le sacaba… la varita.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- ¡Miren a esta Weasley, a perdido su varita, porque la esconde Pevees, y ella es tan tontita! - canturreaba Pevees, mientras se alejaba flotando.

Rose comenzó a perseguirlo y a gritarle amenazas, pero al doblar en un pasillo chocó con alguien y terminó en el suelo.

- ¡Ten más cuidado idiota! - dijo Rose furiosa por todas sus anécdotas.

- ¡Ten cuidado tú Weasley! ¿Acaso estas persiguiendo a tu admirador secreto?

Malfoy la miraba con altanería. Rose se levantó del suelo echando chispas por las orejas.

- ¿Y a ti quién te contó eso?

- ¡Pero si toda la casa de Slytherin lo sabe! ¡Mandy hizo pública su hazaña!

- ¿Hazaña? ¡Fue uno de los actos más cobardes que he visto! ¡Pero como lo hizo tu noviecita, supongo que está bien! ¿No, Malfoy?

- ¡Si! Solo por eso está bien

- ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora déjame pasar!

- ¿Sabes? No, no se me da la gana, yo estoy caminado por este pasillo así que ve a buscarte otro Weasley.

- ¡Déjame pasar o tendrás que batirte a duelo conmigo! - gritó llena de ira la pelirroja, olvidando que carecía de su varita.

- ¡Que así sea! ¡No sabes cómo quería un motivo para dejarte inconciente! - Scorpius sacó su varita y apunto a Rose, pero ella no sacó la suya - ¿Qué? ¿La valiente Gryffindor se ha acobardado de su propio reto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo que…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó bruscamente Malfoy.

- Que pevees me quito mi varita…

- ¡Esto sí que es divertido! ¡Estas desarmada y ni siquiera comenzamos! ¿Por qué me es tan gracioso? ¡Ya sé! Ven conmigo Weasley.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte Malfoy!

- No te pregunte si querías - el Slytherin acababa de ponerle la varita al cuello. Rose estaba entre la espada y la pared, otra vez.

La obligó a caminar hasta el baño de chicas.

- Ahora métete dentro.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido, que…!

- Ya cállate por favor, por supuesto que no - le dijo molesto Malfoy, de un empujón la metió dentro y cerró la puerta - ¡Ahora te quedaras allí hasta mañana!

Rose no lo podía creer ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle esto a ella! Sin varita, encerrada en un baño, tendría que esperar hasta que alguien entrara al otro día… porque Paiton y Nicole seguramente no la echarían de menos, tuvo que gritar de frustración.

Malfoy, complacido por su buena acción del día, estaba cerrando la puerta con magia, cuando un empujón lo hizo abrir la puerta de un golpe, arrebatándole la varita y metiendolo en el baño también. Después la puerta se cerró por fuera.

- ¿Qué carajo…? - alcanzó a decir.

Ahora de alguna forma, estaba en el baño con Weasley, sin varita.

Una voz, se escuchó al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Miren a este Malfoy, sin varita esta encerrado, por ser un bravucón, Pevees lo ha castigado! - canturreó el _polstergeist_. Sonaban unas cadenas además…

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito animal?! - gritó furioso Scorpius.

- ¡Pevees tiene unas cadenas, y los ha encerrado, por insultar a Pevees, has sido castigado! - respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Pevees, yo no te he insultado, ni te he hecho nada! ¿Déjame salir quieres? - gritó Rose desesperada.

- ¡Una pelirroja despistada, igual de mala es, también es castigada, para que aprenda de una vez! - después de eso, solo oyeron carcajadas alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa! - dijo Rose, dándole un empujón a la persona que tenía en frente.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres la tonta que se dejó quitar la varita en primer lugar!

- ¡A ti también te la quitaron!

- ¿Y para qué deambulas por los pasillos de noche, eh?

- Yo… olvide ir a devolver un libro en la biblioteca - dijo avergonzada la pelirroja.

- ¿Ves cómo es tu culpa, Weasley?

- ¡Ya cállate! Hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí.

- Si no te lavas las orejas no es mi culpa ¡Cerro la puerta con cadenas! - gritó Malfoy.

- ¡Entonces dame tú una mejor idea!

- Hay que esperar a que alguien pase, así le gritaremos y nos sacarán de aquí.

- ¡Si! ¡Como si pasara mucha gente por los pasillos después del toque de queda!

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó aún más fuerte Scorpius - ¡Ese es tu lado y este es el mío! - dijo mostrando una línea imaginaria.

- ¡Qué infantil eres! ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías, encerrarme el baño? ¡Pues se te ha vuelto contra ti tu propia maldad!

- ¡Quería encerrarte a ti sola, si no te has dado cuenta! Después de todo nadie querría estar en mi situación, no se cómo te pudiste tragar que tenías un admirador secreto, Mandy en cambio es espectacular…

- ¡Pues no lamento no ser la tonta de McCkraquen!

- De todas formas nunca serías como ella - se defendió Malfoy.

- ¡Cómo si yo quisiera ser como ella!

- Déjame decirte que serías más linda y tendrías un mejor trasero…

¡¡PAF!!

Rose le había dado tal bofetón a Malfoy, que lo había dejado mirando para otro lado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, asquerosa sangre mestiza?!

- ¡¡Me atrevo, porque eres el chico más degenerado, idiota, presumido, orgulloso y pedante que jamás había conocido!! - gritó Rose a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Qué familiar me suena esa descripción! ¡Es igual a la de ese Brawn! ¿No?

Rose no le hizo caso y continuo.

- ¡¡Además el único asqueroso que hay aquí eres tú, Malfoy!!

- ¡Eres más chillona que todas las chicas que he conocido!

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¿Oíste Malfoy?

- ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!

- ¡¡Pues aquí, no!!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aquí llevas a tus novios y tú tienes el control?

- ¡No soy esa clase de chica!

- Por supuesto que no ¡Nadie querría jamás estar con alguien como tú! ¡No se cómo te has podido creer que tenías un admirador secreto!

Eso dejó a Rose sin respuesta. Nadie le había dicho algo tan feo ¿Qué nadie querría jamás estar con ella? Claro, si era tan gruñona, sabelotodo, y con el rostro lleno de pecas… ¿Un admirador secreto para ella? Debió darse cuenta que eso no esa posible… No pudo contenerse y las lágrimas se comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos ¡Había sido un pésimo día ya! ¡Y terminar con un insulto así!

Scorpius no podía creerlo, la fuerte y orgullosa Rose Weasley estaba llorando. Él la había echo llorar. ¿Qué debía hacer él ahora? No podía consolarla, pero no quería seguir hiriéndola… no podía.

- Weasley, yo…

- Ya cállate quieres ¡Ya lo lograste! ¡Ya me has herido! - Rose se encerró en un cubículo de los baños.

Malfoy se sentó en el suelo, afirmándose de una pared ¡Hace mucho que no estaba en una situación tan incómoda como aquella! Desde que creyó que Zabini era el novio de Weasley. Al fin los sollozos cesaron. Rose salió del cubículo y se lavo la cara en el lavamanos, sin decir nada. Ella nunca se había mostrado tan débil frente un Slytherin.

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Le sorprendió que la chica le respondiera, después de todo, aún conservaba algo de coraje.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? - Malfoy no sabía por qué, pero no quería seguir peleando.

- ¿Y eso qué te importa? ¿Acaso quieres quitarme el lugar? - le dijo ella furiosa.

- No yo…

- No me digas que estabas preocupado, invéntate otra cosa ¿quieres?

Rose se sentó en el suelo, aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas una sola lágrima volvió a escaparse contra su voluntad y se estremeció, la pared estaba helada. De repente sintió una túnica sobre sus hombros. Rose miró a Malfoy incrédula. Se iba a quitar la túnica y lanzársela en la cara…

- No, por favor. Quédatela.

- ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

- Nada.

Se sentó a su lado. Por Merlín, era la situación más difícil de sus vidas.

- No quería… - comenzó el Slytherin.

- Solo he tenido un día de furia, no ha sido por lo que has dicho - mintió descaradamente.

- Que bueno, porque no es cierto. Solo lo dije para molestarte, después de todo me habías abofeteado…

- Pues tú dijiste que me faltaba trasero…

- También fue para molestarte.

Silencio.

- Perdón por la bofetada.

Rose había pillado a Scorpius volando bajo. ¡Weasley le acababa de pedir disculpas! ¿Qué haces?

- Me la merecía.

- Si, es cierto.

- ¿No me estabas pidiendo disculpas?

- Eso no significaba que no la merecieras - respondió la chica.

Rose dio un gran bostezo.

- ¿Te mueres de sueño, eh? Esa carta te despertó muy temprano imagino…

- En realidad, había despertado antes, yo… yo pensaba que era viernes y que luego teníamos clases.

- Si pensabas que teníamos clases Weasley, al despertar a tus compañeras ¿Estas no te dijeron que era sábado?

- No las quise despertar, porque estoy peleada con Paiton.

- ¿Williams? ¿Por qué?

- Quería utilizar a Tom, para coquetear contigo…

- ¿De verdad? Williams tiene unas piernas estupendas debo admitir - bromeó Malfoy, mientras Rose le daba un codazo - ¡Oye!

- Si no fueras tan baboso…

- ¿Si no fuera tan baboso, qué? ¿Querrías coquetear conmigo?

- No. Si fueras menos baboso, serías algo más agradable - dijo algo apresurada la chica.

- Te pusiste colorada.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Si lo estas

- ¡Que no!

No supo porqué en ese momento, solo lo hizo. La beso suavemente en la mejilla y se separo de ella. Rose estaba roja como su cabello.

- ¿Ves como si te pongo nerviosa?

- ¡Uy! ¡Solo me pillaste desprevenida! ¡Eso es lo que me avergüenza!

- ¿Y si te aviso?

- Entonces no me pasaría nada - dijo orgullosa Rose.

- Te voy a besar.

La beso otra vez en la mejilla, suavemente, solo que el dulce beso duró unos segundos más. El corazón de Rose casi saltaba de su pecho.

- Yo… - intento decir la chica.

- ¿Ves como tengo razón?

- ¡Bueno, para ya de molestarme! Yo me voy a dormir - dijo Rose mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Buenas noches Weasley.

Al rato Rose cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, su cabeza reposaba inconcientemente en el hombro de Scorpius, aún despierto.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

**¡Dios Scorp que te sucede! dejen sus comentarios please! que les pareció el día de Rose? Un poco movido, no? cuenten en un review!**

**muchas gracias por leer nuestras locuras!**


	10. ¿Tom?

**Hola, hola hola! como estan? aquí estamos con nuevo cap, muy felices grecias a sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias Camy y Luna, que bueno tenerte de vuelta Giselle! te echabamos de menos y muy bienvenida seas ****Jhezzhykahh!! como lo pedian, queremos complacerlas, no podiamos creer que se hayan encariñado con Tom... xD y sobre la pregunta sobre quien es más lindo si Tom o Scopr, bueno... hay q decir que ambos son lindos a su manera ¡No se puede elegir! son modelos perfectos y soñados...**

**Intentaremos publicar un siguiente chap más rápido, les prometemos que a más tardar será el otro viernes, pero intentaremos publicarlo antes... y entonces Rose se quedo dormida en el baño ¿Y qué paso después....?**

**Capítulo 10.- ¿**Tom?

Rose abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor aún dormida, y no reconoció el entorno en que estaba… Era muy blanco para ser su cuarto… acomodó su cabeza sobre esa tela suave, inclino un poco más su rostro, apegándose más a esa almohada… olía muy bien… que cómoda estaba ¿Para qué despertar?

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Ah… qué? - De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el hombro de Malfoy y se separó violentamente de él - ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!

- ¡Espera! ¡Tranquila! Vamos a aclarar las cosas. Primero, no estas en tu cuarto ¡Y menos en tu cama, por Merlín!

- ¡Oh! yo…

- Estamos encerrados en un baño y sin varita ¿recuerdas?

- Si… ¿Hace cuanto que estaba dormida sobre tu hombro?

- Toda la noche, Weasley. Si babearas te hubiera apartado de un empujón, pero como no lo has hecho, te he dado el honor de dormir sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Que honor! - dijo sarcásticamente Rose - ¡Ni que tu hombro fuera el hombro de Ted…!

- ¿Y ese? ¿Quién rayos es Ted?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- ¿Que, qué me importa? ¡Estas comparando mi hombro con el de un cualquiera!

- ¡¡Ted no es cualquiera!!

- Si no se quien es, es un cualquiera, Weasley - Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, el Slytherin se le adelantó - En todo caso, no creo que hayas pasado una noche mejor, más que conmigo.

La pelirroja iba a debatir aquello, pero lo cierto es que no había dormido nada de mal, aunque el piso fuera duro como piedra e igual la pared… ella no había pasado frío, había dormido con la capa de Malfoy, además de que durmió apegada al chico… compartiendo el calor humano, y no había dormido incómoda, más bien se había sentido segura y reconfortada, pero ¿qué estaba pensando?

- ¡Ya! Hay que averiguar cómo salir de aquí - dijo Rose, levantándose del lado de Malfoy.

- Estas cambiando de tema, Weasley - contestó el chico, levantándose también.

- ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí! ¿O acaso tu no?

- No me molestaría quedarme un rato más, al parecer te sigo poniendo nerviosa ¿no? - dijo descaradamente el Slytherin mientras se acercaba un poco más a Rose.

La pelirroja se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tal y como decía el chico, cuando escucharon como las cadenas caían al suelo y se abría la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Tú y ella…? ¡¿Juntos?! - gritó Mandy McCkraquen mientras los apuntaba con un dedo acusador - ¡¿Pasaron la noche aquí?!

- No es lo que parece… - intentó decir Rose.

- ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? - dijo maliciosamente Scorpius - Si pasamos la noche juntos en este baño ¿no?

La Gryffindor se ruborizó hasta la punta de la nariz y Mandy sacó la varita.

- ¡¡Esta si que me la vas a pagar, Weasley!!

- ¡No! ¡Espera! - gritó el chico, colocándose delante de Rose - ¡No quería decir eso!

- ¡¡La estas defendiendo!!

- Espera, no fue… - quiso decir la pelirroja.

- ¡¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme, Weasley!!

- Déjame a mi Rose, y lárgate de aquí - dijo de muchacho.

Weasley de marchó rápidamente de ahí, pero antes de salir, alcanzó a oír:

- ¡¡La llamaste por su nombre!!

Era cierto, Malfoy de acababa de decir Rose. _"Déjame a mi Rose, y lárgate de aquí" Rose… _¡ROSE!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Scorpius acaba de decirme "Rose"! ¡Y yo acabo de decir "Scorpius"! - Se calló, estaba hablando sola en el pasillo.

Seguramente la había llamado por su nombre por la tensión del momento, que la haya besado en la mejilla no tenía nada que ver ¿o sí? ¡Ah! ¡Qué estaba pensando! Ahora debía hablar con el profesor Longbottom para poder recuperar su varita. Pero antes mejor ir a cambiarse ropa al dormitorio, era horrible tener lo mismo puesto por un día y una noche.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró cara a cara con Paiton y Nicole, que aún estaban en pijamas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! - comenzó Orwell - Tu cama esta totalmente armada, asíque no lo niegues, no pasaste la noche aquí.

- Mmm… de acuerdo, no pasé la noche aquí - admitió Rose.

Sus compañeras, escandalizadas, comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Solo pensábamos que habías madrugado.

- ¿Y dónde la pasaste?

- ¿Con quién la pasaste?

- … con Malfoy - dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Con quién?! - gritó Nicole.

- ¡¿Con él?! - dijo a la vez Paiton - ¡¿Y dónde?!

- Pero no griten y déjenme hablar ¿Quieren? - consiguió decir la molesta la chica, quería quitarse a ese par de chismosas de encima.

- ¡Si, Nicole deja de gritar!

- ¡Tú eres la que no la deja hablar, Paiton!

- Bien - las chicas guardaron silencio - Pevees me quitó la varita y me topé con Malfoy, como yo estaba desarmada, él decidió encerrarme en el baño, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, apareció nuevamente Pevees, le quitó su varita y nos encerró a los dos. Fin.

- ¿Cómo que fin?

- Queremos los detalles…

- ¡No hay detalles! ¡Así que déjenme cambiarme de ropa, para ir a hablar con el tío Neville y así recuperar mi varita!

En tanto, en el baño de chicas.

- ¡¡La llamaste por su nombre!!

Scorpius tardó un segundo en contestar… _¿dije "Rose"?_

- No, no lo hice - ¿Qué mejor idea que negarlo? No se le ocurrió nada más.

- ¡Pero te acabo de oír!

- Entonces, me temo que no te lavaste los oídos esta mañana Mandy.

- ¡Si dijiste: Rose, lárgate de aquí!

- No, te lo imaginaste.

- Pero… - quiso decir Mandy.

- Últimamente estas muy estresada y paranoica. Y ahora me voy a mi cuarto - contestó el chico, mientras se marchaba muy al estilo Malfoy.

- ¡Todavía no hemos terminado, Scorpius!

- Terminamos cuando yo lo digo, y yo digo que esta conversación se acabó.

- ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Merezco una explicación!

- Vamos a aclarar esto, primero, no eres mi novia, nunca formalicé nuestra relación, y segundo, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

Scorpius se marchó de allí altaneramente dejando a McCkraquen con la boca abierta. El Slytherin creyó que al fin tendría paz, pero se equivocó. Tom lo abordó en el dormitorio.

- Así que… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, Scorpius?

- ¿Y a ti qué? Yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste con Mandy que tienes ese humor de los mil demonios?

- Algo así… - Malfoy le contó la pelea con la Slytherin a su amigo y del por qué de su disputa.

- ¡¿Que tú qué?! ¡¿Dormiste con Rose?! ¡Es solo una niña maldito degenerado!

- ¿Tanto te importa, Tom? - le dijo Scorpius burlón.

- ¡Si le tocaste un pelo, te lo haré pagar caro, sinvergüenza profanador! - dijo mientras agarraba a Scorpius de la camisa, pero éste se lo apartó de un empujón.

- ¿Con que estas celoso, eh? ¿Quieres que te describa los pormenores?

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¿No la odiabas?!

- Soy un Malfoy, cualquier chica esta disponible para mí.

Al segundo después, Scorpius estaba en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz y Tom lo miraba con profundo rencor.

- ¡¡Rose no es cualquier chica!! ¡¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!! ¡¿Oíste?!

- Para que sepas, yo puedo tener a Weasley, cuando yo quiera - Scorpius estaba furioso, le habían pegado un puñetazo, así que lo único que quería era molestar más a Tom, aunque fuera con mentiras.

- Eso ya lo veremos, Malfoy.

Tom se marchó de un portazo.

Rose desayunaba más tranquila en el Gran Comedor, había recuperado su varita, el profesor Longbottom se la había devuelto, y ya todo había pasado. Nicole y Paiton no le habían vuelto a hablar, pero estaban chismorreando con todas las personas que encontraban, Rose ya sabía sobre qué… pero no importaba, ya se las arreglaría. Mientras pensaba en cómo vengarse de sus compañeras, apareció de improvisto Tom Zabini.

- Rose, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Todos se voltearon a ver al Slytherin, había hablado en voz muy alta, sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa Tom?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

- ¡Oh…! ¡¿Qué?! Yo… claro.

- ¡Genial! Te veo luego entonces, amor.

Tom se marchó, y Albus le preguntó a Rose.

- ¿Le dijiste que si?

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Le dije qué si?!

- Si, lo acabas de hacer…

- Yo, no estaba pensando ¡Me tomó desprevenida!

Al otro lado de la mesa, Joseph Brawn echaba chispas por las orejas y por otro lado… Lily también.

¿Pero qué importaba aquello? ¡Rose era la novia de Tom!

- ¿No que no te gustaba? - le dijo mordazmente Paiton.

- ¡Tú no me hables!

Rose se levantó y se fue a buscar auxilio… por supuesto que fue a recurrir a Sabrina ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

- Oye, Al.

- ¿Qué, James?

- ¿Rose, acaba de contraer un compromiso?

- No estoy muy seguro en realidad…

- ¡Todos lo oímos! - dijo de pronto Fred.

- ¿Cómo crecen estos niños, no? - siguió James.

- Woow, tengo que ir a escribir una carta - dijo de pronto Hugo.

* * *

- ¿Así que le pediste ser su novio, eh?

- No te lo esperabas, Malfoy.

- No me interesa la sangre mestiza.

- ¿Y no te encerraste con ella?

- No fue a propósito.

- ¿Y no la pasaron juntos?

- No pasó nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Te lo iba a decir, pero me pegaste un puñetazo.

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Ya cállate! ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Eso es lo más extraño compadre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se puso violenta?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Me dijo que si.

Scorpius se quedó sin respuesta.

* * *

**No creen q fue un cap muy cortito? por eso intentaremos actualiar lo antes posible, pero mientras más reviews más rápido por supuesto, **

**Si no cuesta nada dejar un comentarito, por qué no? Lo que estan pensando Scopr y Rose lo vale no? ah! y una cosita... Rosie nunca le devolvió la capa a Malfoy recuerdan? se la presto en el cap anterior, cuando se sentaba al lado de ella... habrá que devolver esa capa de la mejor forma y por otro lado ¿Lily también estaba echando chispas? Dios el mundo se ha vuelto loco!**

**asiq cuentennos que opinan! Tom ya es novio de Rose, o por lo menos algo así... **


	11. Aclaraciones y Confusiones

**Hola! ven como no demoramos nada? este esta mas larguito para satisfacer su hambre hasta el viernes les parece? hay que decir que esta cap esta narrado por Rose y Scorpius, asiq cada vez q vean una linea de asteriscos, es que cambiamos de narrador. Comenzaremos con Rose:**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.-**Aclaraciones y Confusiones

¡Tengo que encontrar a Sabrina cuanto antes! Necesito conversar con alguien sobre esto ¿Dónde estará? No estaba desayunando, bueno no importa, mejor voy a su sala común a esperar a que salga.

¿Por qué dije que sí? No estaba pensando… ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Tom preguntarme eso, así de la nada? No puedo hablar con él ahora… porque no se que decirle, ni cómo dirigirme a él ¡Ni siquiera sé si realmente me gusta Tom! Ayer en la noche yo solo pensaba en Malfoy, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa puesto que tuve que pasar más de ocho horas con él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve dormida… sobre su hombro ¡Sobre su hombro! Y él no me aparto ¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho? ¿No que no me soportaba porque yo era una sangre mestiza sabelotodo con dotes de adivinación? Adivinación… quizás podría usar eso, se que soy muy buena, pero es tan inexacta, tendré que tomarme una taza de té luego, porque no pienso ir a pedirle a Trelawney una bola de cristal. O quizás tomaré una siesta a ver si sueño algo…

Se que ahora Tom es mi novio, pero solo puedo pensar en que Scorpius me besó en la mejilla… No tuvo que hacer eso ¡Qué cretino! Y ahora él piensa que me pone nerviosa ¿Le habrá dicho eso a Tom? Pero lo cierto es que si me pone nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo ¡Es tan extraño todo esto! Y me dijo Rose, me llamó por mi nombre y yo ya no se qué pensar… pero no es esto lo que debe preocuparme ¡Tampoco sé que haré con Tom!

- ¿Rose? - dijo Sabrina - ¿Me buscabas?

- ¡Ay, si! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez McCkraquen te quitó la varita?

- No… es decir, si me habían quitado la varita, pero no fue Mandy, fue Pevees y ya la recuperé… pero eso no es lo que importa ¡Tengo que contarte muchas cosas!

Le conté que quedé encerrada en el baño con Malfoy...

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo la hiciste para dormir esa noche?

- Bueno… la verdad es que primero discutimos un montón, y él me… me dijo que cómo me había creído lo del admirador secreto si nadie jamás querría estar conmigo…

- ¡Oh, Rose! Tú sabes que eso no es cierto

- Bueno, la cosa es que había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida y no pude contenerme, me encerré en un cubículo y cuando salí, Malfoy no se burló de mi, si no que se veía… arrepentido - le conté.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No te lo habrás imaginado?

- No ¡Claro que no! Estuvo amable… y divertido, si hasta me dio su…

- ¿Qué te dio?

- ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Todavía no le devuelvo su capa!

- ¿Te presto su capa, para que no pasaras frío? Rose, espera ¿No crees que lo soñaste?

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que pase la noche en un baño, Sabrina! Me dio su capa, que ahora debe estar en mi dormitorio, y se sentó a mi lado y… y… - Suspiré, que difícil es dar los detalles.

- ¿Y…?

- Y me beso en la mejilla.

- ¡No!

- Dos veces.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Estamos hablando de Malfoy? Te creería si estuviéramos hablando de Tom…

- No me hagas repetírtelo, no se qué paso… él dijo algo sobre que Paiton tenía unas piernas que descontrolaban a cualquiera, entonces le pegué un codazo y le dije: "Si no fueras tan baboso…" No tenía intención de terminar la oración pero él me presionó y dijo que me puse roja, y me beso.

- Wow, entonces ¿No sabes que hacer?

- Aunque no me lo creas, todavía no termino.

Le conté que nos encontró Mandy, que me llamó por mi nombre y que mientras estaba en el comedor recibí una proposición que yo acepte.

- ¿Eres la novia de Tom? Pero… ¿No te gusta Malfoy?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo yo he dicho algo así?

- Nunca, pero me dio esa impresión.

- No es así.

- Dijiste que te ponía nerviosa.

- ¡Ay, Sabrina! ¡No se que hacer! ¡Y menos con Tom!

- Pero ¿Te gusta Tom?

- Tampoco estoy segura…

- Entonces ¿Qué pierdes? ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es siendo su novia ¿no crees?

- Está bien…

- Oye, tengo una duda ¿Dónde fue que Tom te pidió que fueras su novia?

- En el Gran Salón.

- ¿Todos escucharon?

- Si.

- ¿Y le contaste a Williams y a Orwell que estabas encerrada con Malfoy?

- Si.

- Entonces, ya eres la protagonista de un gran chisme amiga.

Es cierto, a estas alturas todo el colegio sabría que pasé la noche en un baño con Malfoy… Y quizás qué rumores más, mejor voy a aclararle las cosas a Albus, mi amigo merece saber la verdad. Me despedí de Sabrina y me marché a mi sala común, esperando que Al estuviera allí. Afortunadamente acerté.

- ¡Hola, Rose! ¿Ya aclaraste las cosas con Tom?

- No Al, lo cierto es que no fui a hablar con él, estaba con Sabrina, todavía no se cómo me voy a comportar con Tom…

- Pero si no te gusta, puedes terminar con él ¿no?

- Es que no se si me gusta ¡Ni siquiera sé el por qué hizo lo que hizo!

- Esta bien, pero no grites, yo no estoy en contra tuya… ¡Ah! pero sé de algo que no te va a gustar, Paiton y Nicole están esparciendo el tonto rumor de que pasaste la noche con Malfoy ¿Quieres imponerles un castigo tú o lo hago yo?

- No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo yo, esas dos ya me están debiendo muchas.

- Por mentirosas, merecen un buen castigo ¿No crees?

- Es que, Albus, las voy a castigar por divulgarlo… no por mentir.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿O sea que tú…?

- ¡No es lo que parece!

Comencé a relatar de nuevo, pero esta vez desde que me levanté en la mañana, pero cuando llegué a la parte en que quedé pegada en esa mucosidad y sin varita, Albus comento…

- ¡Qué ingeniosa es Mandy!

- ¿Qué acabas de decir Albus? - le dije incrédula.

- ¡Oh, nada! - me contestó apresuradamente, ante la mirada que le otorgué - Es solo que, fue muy inteligente al colocar esa masa pegajosa allí…

- ¿Y tú de qué lado estas?

- Del tuyo, por supuesto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes negar que Mandy es la chica más guapa del colegio!

- ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así delante de mí!

- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Soy un chico ¿Sabes?

- ¡Esa no es excusa! - le grité.

- ¿Así que te gusta McCkraquen primito? - Fred se coló en la conversación como todo un descarado.

- ¡No, no le gusta! - dije.

- Creo que le pregunté a Albus, Rosie.

- Solo encuentro que es preciosa…

- ¡Esa "preciosa" chica, me pegó a una torre por horas, me robó mi varita, he hizo que me castigaran!

- ¡Guau, qué chica más emocionante! - comentó Fred.

- ¡Yo la vi primero! - contestó Albus.

- ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! - Me iba a marchar indignada, cuando apareció James contentísimo.

- ¿Adivinen quién saboteó la sala de reunión del grupo de estudios de la casa de Slytherin?

- ¡Qué! ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? - le preguntó Fred - Pensaba que para entrar a esa sala se necesitaba contraseña…

- La conseguí - dijo orgullosamente James.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Albus.

- A un precio muy barato debo añadir, me costo solo una tarde de besuqueos… Esa Kaila Lupi no tiene un buen olfato para los negocios…

- ¡¿Te besuqueaste con Lupi? - grité, eso ya era el colmo de los colmos - ¿Qué ustedes no tienen dignidad? ¡Tú Albus, babeando por McCkraquen y tú James, besuqueándote con Lupi!

- Rose, tú no puedes decir nada, que yo sepa, tú eres la única aquí que ha pasado la noche con un Slytherin y más encima con alguien que ni siquiera era su novio - respondió James.

- ¡Eso no es así!

Los chicos estallaron en risas.

- Eso ya lo sabemos Rose, no te estreses, pero no sabes lo graciosa que te ves cuando estas tan colorada como tu cabello - me dijo Fred.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me voy!

Y eso iba a hacer, pero una lechuza me detuvo, posándose delante de mí con una carta.

- ¡Yo quiero leer esa carta primero! - Hugo acababa de entrar a la sala común y vino corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué? Si es para mí.

- Le conté a los papás que ya tienes novio, así que quiero saber que te respondieron.

Quedé en blanco. Solo atiné a abrir la carta… suerte que no era un vociferador.

"_Querida Rose:_

_He recibido una carta de Hugo, dice que ya tienes un novio y que es ese tal Tom Zabini, como fue una noticia inesperada no la creo por completo, ya que podía ser una broma de tu hermano. Suerte que leí la carta yo primero, así que se la escondía a tu padre, seguramente una broma así lo iba a alterar… Por eso quiero asegurarme cariño ¿Es de verdad? ¿O es solo una broma de Hugo?_

_En fin, si es una broma estate tranquila que no llegó a oídos de tu padre, pero si no le es, me gustaría que me explicaras la situación tu misma, se que refiere a tu vida privada y ya estas mayorcita para sobrellevarla tu misma, pero me gustaría apoyarte en esto de tener que darle la noticia a Ron, no se lo tomará de la mejor manera, pero como dije antes, ya no eres una niña y esta bien que te gusten los chicos, cariño. Solo un concejito, lleva las cosas con calma y procura conocer a tu pareja, así sabrás si sus personalidades encajan…_

_Cambiando de tema, espero que esté yendo súper bien a ti a Hugo, me despido con un abrazo y un beso, hija._

_Tu madre que te adora_

_Hermione Weasley_

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - grité enfurecida. Todos se alejaron de mí, y mi hermano me miró espantado.

- ¿Qué? - me dijo el soquete.

- ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para contarles?

- Es que… como no tenías permiso, solo pensé que…

- ¡¿Pensaste? ¿Pensaste que acusarme te haría sentir bien? ¡Yo misma me voy a encargar de que no te sientas bien, Hugo!

- No te alteres, solo fue una broma.

- ¡Yo veré si me altero o no! ¡Eres un bocón! ¡Ahora se que no se puede confiar en un hermano!

- Perdona Rose…

- ¡No, no te perdono! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¿Quieres? - Me dirigí hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Albus.

- A la biblioteca a terminar una tarea…

* * *

- ¿Te… te dijo que si? – Dije casi en un susurro, no podía creer lo fácil que era Weasley.

- Eso dije, ¿no? Creo que después de todo sirvió que me hicieras enojar en la mañana, o sino jamás me hubiese atrevido a preguntárselo, ya sabes por temor al rechazo… - Tom estaba en las nubes y siguió parloteando un buen rato sobre el tema…

Yo ya no lo escuchaba, algo dentro de mí da vueltas y no soy capaz de entenderlo, ni siquiera sé si de verdad lo quiera… siempre creí que lo mío no era más que una estúpida e infantil atracción, pero no logro entender por qué me afecta tanto cada vez que sé algo de ella, maldita Weasley…

- No sé como te puede gustar - hablé de pronto, rompiendo con el monologo de mi amigo - es decir, no es más que una simplona, ingenua e insufrible…

- Hablas de más, Scorp – comenzó con calma Zabini – Rose es una chica maravillosa, es inteligente, creativa y graciosa, sin mencionar lo linda que se puso durante el verano, es como si tu injustificado y absurdo odio hacia ella te cegaran… Aunque para mí así está bien…

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de agregar:

- Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver a mi nueva novia – volvió a mostrar esa estúpida sonrisa para luego levantarse e irse, tal como había dicho.

Casi parece que me lo restregara en la cara ¿Por qué? Mi día había sido perfecto hasta que entro Mandy en el baño, la odio, odio a esa pelirroja, siempre ¡Siempre tengo que sentirme así cuando es algún tema referente a ella! Hace unos momentos estaba segurísimo que mi sola presencia ponía nerviosa a Weasley, y ahora resulta que cualquiera le puede pedir un noviazgo… ¡Le dijo que si! Pero cómo… ¿Por qué? ¡Yo fui en el que durmió con ella al lado! ¡Yo fui el que la besó en la mejilla! ¿Y ahora qué estoy pensando? Weasley jamás podría ser mi novia…

No hay ningún problema, no me afecta nada de esto, puedo tener a cualquier chica cuando yo quiera, y mucho mejores que esa Weasley, de estatus de sangre más alto y con mejor trasero… ¿Pero no son de ella aquellos ojos verdes? ¿Esos rulos pelirrojos no son de ella? ¿Esas pecas no solo adornan su rostro? ¡Basta! Me han dicho un millón de veces que si quiero llegar a ser algo que realmente valga, tengo que alejarme la asquerosa familia Weasley… No soporto esto ¡Tom novio de Rose!

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Qué quieres Mandy?

La chica se acerco a mí, como si fuera la cosa más deseable del universo… no sabe cómo se equivoca.

- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? - Yo estaba sentado en una butaca y McCkraquen se sentó en mis piernas, pensé en apartarla, pero… ¿No es esto lo mejor? ¿Distraerme de todo este asunto?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí… es más tranquilo - le dije y la abracé por la cintura, los ojos de Mandy centellaron.

- ¿Pero no tienes que pedirme algo primero?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Debes pedirme que sea tu novia.

Novia, lo que Weasley ya era de Zabini.

- ¿Scorp?

- Recordé que tengo que terminar la redacción de pociones, después nos vemos.

Salí de ahí cuanto antes ¡Novia! ¿Cómo pudo aceptar Weasley? Mejor enseñarle de lo que se pierde.

* * *

Abrí con fuerza un libro cualquiera y me puse a leer ¡Hugo siempre tan bocón! Aunque espero no haberme pasado con lo que le dije… pero es para que aprenda, así no se mete en lo que no le incumbe.

- Hola, Rose.

Casi me caigo de la silla con del susto. Tom al lado mío hablándome como si todo esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Ho… hola Tom.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Supongo que bien ¿y tú?

- ¡Estupendo, claro! ¡Ahora ya eres mi novia!

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

- Así que te sonroja hablar con tu novio…

- Tom… ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cómo me lo pediste, así de repente… de la nada.

- Ya me gustabas desde antes, pero en ese momento fue cuando tomé el valor ¡Me alegro de haberlo hecho! Todo es gracias a Scorpius, si no fuera por él…

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy aquí?

- Eso ya no importa amor - me dijo Tom, mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente, cierto, ahora soy su novia.

- ¿Qué haces? - conseguí decir.

- ¿No te parece raro qué seamos novios y aún no tengamos nuestro primer beso?

Auch ¿Primer beso? Dios, se está acercando mucho… ¿Lo detengo? Pero es mi novio…

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- Tom… creo, creo que te dí una respuesta apresurada y sin nada de razonamiento.

- ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? - me dijo horrorizado, alejándose así de mí.

- No… yo

- ¿No? ¿Quieres dejar de confundirme?

- Pero Tom.

- Ya no hables…

Estaba muy, muy cerca.

- Tom, yo…

Me beso.

Fue suave y cariñoso… mi primer beso.

- ¿Rose, estás aquí? - Nos separamos rápidamente, Lily me miraba como si no supiera qué pensar.

- ¿Necesitas algo dulzura? - le dijo amablemente Tom.

- ¡No me digas dulzura! ¡Rose necesito tu ayuda! ¿Quieres acompañarme por favor?

- ¿Y a dónde? - le pregunte extrañada.

- A nuestra sala común.

- Entonces… ¿Nos vemos luego Tom?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Adiós pequeña Potter!

Lily soltó un bufido y me arrastró con ella. Una vez en la sala común le iba a decir que pretendía pero me metió en un largo informe de transformaciones… Lily volvía a ser la de siempre y me sonreía.

- Lily ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿De que hablas? - me dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Qué te sucede con Tom? Él no es tan pesado como tú crees…

- ¿A mi? Nada…

- No me engañas… estás molesta conmigo porque soy la novia de un Slytherin.

- Rose, no es lo que crees…

- Por favor, no trates de mentirme Lils, yo te conozco desde hace mucho.

- Perdón Rose, es que… ¡No se! Siento que un tonto Slytherin se esta llevando a mi prima favorita al lado oscuro.

- Eso no es así, ya veras como te agrada Tom.

- ¿Entonces, ya son novios oficiales?

- No se… es decir, yo le dije que si, pero no estoy segura.

- Se besaban.

- Corrección, él me beso.

- No parecías resistirte mucho - me dijo.

- Yo ya no se, estoy confundida, hace unas horas Tom era mi amigo.

- ¡Todos los Slytherin son malos Rose! ¡Tom algún día terminará tratándote como Malfoy!

- No digas eso Lily… ojala que eso jamás ocurra.

Tom tratándome como lo hace Malfoy ¡Ni en mi peor pesadilla! Malfoy es tan cruel… ¡Ay que tonta soy! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso si el me presto su capa para que no pasara frío? ¡Por Merlín, aún no le devuelvo la capa!

- ¿Me disculpas Lily?

- Claro, nos vemos más tarde.

Fui a mi dormitorio y cogía la capa de Malfoy, cuando salí de la sala común me encontré a Joseph Brawn.

- ¡Hola Joe!

- Hola ¿Así qué ya eres la novia de Tom?

- Algo así…

- Con razón, no me hacías caso… ya te gustaba alguien más.

¿Por qué Joe? ¿Por qué tienes que decirme estas cosas justo ahora? Él continuó.

- Pero si alguna vez te peleas con Zabini, ya sabes que siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

- Joe, tu eres un chico muy lindo, amable, talentoso y alegre, puedes salir con quién tú quiera…

- Menos contigo.

- Ese no es el punto, la cosa es que no te tienes que entristecer por eso ¿Quieres?

- Si quiero, pero no puedo. No te distraigo más.

- Joe yo…

- Adiós Rose.

¡No puedo creer que se deprima tanto por una cosa así!

- ¡Prométeme que volverás a ser el de antes!

Me sonrió antes de contestar que lo haría.

Bien. Ya paso. ¡Pobre Joseph! Espero que encuentre a alguien que lo quiera todo lo que merece… tal vez podría ser Lily ¡Pero ese no es asunto mío! ¿Y ahora cómo encuentro a Malfoy?

* * *

Estaba pensando cómo mostrarle lo que se perdía a Weasley, cuando me llegó una carta…

_Malfoy:_

_Necesito verte, urgente ¿Podemos reunirnos en el pasillo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta a las ocho?_

_Rose Weasley_

¿Y esta qué pretende? ¿Engañar a Zabini conmigo? ¿Y es urgente? Quizás esta desesperada por un buen beso… Y yo que pensaba que era una niña buena… Bueno, dicen por ahí que hay que darles el gusto a las mujeres ¿no?

* * *

Esperaba la respuesta de Malfoy… una lechuza de posó en mi hombro.

_Weasley:_

_¿En ese pasillo a las ocho? No, te espero en el lago a las__diez._

_Malfoy_

¿En el lago a las diez? ¿Qué pretende, pescar un resfriado? Como sea. Me dedique a mis tareas habituales hasta que me dio la hora. Tomé su capa y me dirigí al lago.

Mientras caminaba solo pensaba en una cosa. Tom ¡Me había besado! Tom… es mi novio… con su pelo castaño, prácticamente café y esos ojos, azules, verdes ¡Una mezcla entre ambos! Había sido tan dulce… si, creo que me gusta, y me encantaría ser su novia, la novia del que me dio mi primer beso…

¡Qué precioso es el lago por la noche! Alguna vez debería venir aquí con Tom…

- ¿Weasley?

- ¡Oh, Malfoy! No te había visto…

- Ya me dí cuenta de eso ¿Qué tal a estado tu día Weasley?

- ¡A estado maravilloso, gracias por preguntar!

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que a sido maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso de verdad!

- Yo pensaba que dirías que Zabini es un asco.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Entonces, por qué querías que nos juntáramos? Tengo cosas que hacer sabes - me dijo ceñudo el chico.

- Yo solo quería devolverte tu capa, la que me prestaste en el baño, ayer.

- ¡Ah! Eso… lo había olvidado.

- ¿Tú para que pensabas que me quería juntar contigo? - le pregunte curiosa.

- Para ponerle los cuernos a Zabini.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Era una broma, tú te tragas todo…

- Bueno… ya esta ¿No? Supongo que nos vemos luego - le dije y comencé a caminar. Pero Malfoy me tomo de la muñeca y me acercó fuertemente a él.

- ¡Ya me tienes cansado!

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Ni en un millón de años, Weasley! ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí a Zabini?

- No se, yo… me tomó desprevenida.

- ¿Así? Ya sabía que eras una chica fácil.

¡PAFF!

Le dí la cachetada que se merecía.

- ¡¿Cómo que una chica fácil?

- ¿Coqueteando conmigo, para luego tener un noviazgo con Zabini? ¡Si, lo eres!

Le iba a golpear de nuevo, pero me sujeto la muñeca.

- ¡Yo no he andado coqueteando contigo!

- ¿A no? Pensé que eras una chica dulce y buena, como solo te sonrojabas cuando te besaba en la mejilla en vez de apartarme de un empujón ¡Pero cualquiera puede ir a pedirte un beso por ahí! ¿No?

- ¡Tu eres el descarado que…!

- ¡No puedes negármelo! ¡No quise presionarte y resulta que vas y ya eres novia de Zabini!

- ¿Tanto te afecta que sea la novia de Tom? - le dije enfurecida.

- ¡No! ¡Me molesta que una tonta como tú juegue conmigo!

- ¡Yo no he jugado con nadie!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? - le dije.

- ¿Te gusta Zabini?

- ¡No tengo porque contestar eso! - Malfoy se callo. Me soltó de repente. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¡Oye espera!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te divertiste? ¿Te gusta ponerme en esta situación no? ¿Me imagino que te ríes de lo lindo cuando piensas en todo lo que me confundes? ¡¿No?

- Malfoy yo…

- ¡No me respondas! ¡Aléjate de mí!

No se porque… no pude verlo mientras se alejaba ¿Qué yo lo confundía? ¿Qué yo estoy haciendo sufrir a un Malfoy? Corrí hacia él, lo hice voltearse y lo abracé. Él a los dos segundos me devolvió el abrazo.

- Malfoy yo…

-…

Pasaron como dos minutos para que me respondiera.

- Olvida lo que dije, me descontrolaste.

- Gracias por prestarme la capa.

- No tiene importancia.

- Si, si la tiene.

- ¿A sí? Entonces merezco una recompensa… - Comenzó a acercarse, mucho.

- Tengo novio.

- No esta aquí - se acercaba más… intenté alejarme un poco pero su brazo no cedió, obviamente me superaba en fuerza.

- Scorpius…

- ¿Sí, Rose?- no contesté - Te apuesto - me dijo ya muy cerca de mí - que yo beso mejor que Zabini - sus labios rozaban los míos mientras hablaba, pero no alcanzaban a besarme, quedamos así en lo que me pareció una eternidad, me parecía que el nunca iba a cortar esa mínima distancia.

Tuve que hacerlo yo.

Scorpius me llevo al cielo en tan solo un segundo.

* * *

**Que tal estuvo? les gusto? o son muchos besos por capitulo? jejeje muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes, esperamos que ya no nos odies tanto Romi... xD muchas gracias Luna q genial q te haya gustado! Jhezzhykahh estamos para sorprenderte! esperamos que hayas qdado igual de impresiondad... Gracias a ti tmb Giselle pero ¿Por que odias a la peqña Lily? te prometemos q dsps te daremos verdaderas razones para odiarla jajajaja y muy bienvenida seas Limoncito! gracias x leer!**

**dejen sus comentarios para sabr q opinan! desde ya muchas gracias!**


	12. ¿Sorpresa?

**Sé que debería haber subido ayer, y lo siento, Claudita y lectoras, es que ayer llegué muy tarde a mi casa y tuve que pasarlo en la noche y terminarlo hoy, ojalá que les guste y Clau ojalá que te pongan internet luego y lo puedas leer xd no pienso contartelo porque soy un asco en eso xd ojalá exeda sus expectativas xd o almenos lo aprueben, cuidence niñas y un millón de gracias por toda la buena onda, nos alegran el día cada vez que hay un review nuevo :) bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y sigan disfrutando las niñas senior :D (Se que da asco mi titulo pero nunca fui buena en eso xd) **

**Sin más aquí os va **

**cardia**

**Capitulo 13. ¿Sorpresa?**

Scorpius se separó ligeramente de Rose, aunque ambos mantenían los ojos cerraos Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Rose sorprendida.

- Eso… fue tú besándome a mí – respondió con una amplia sonrisa el Slytherin.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¡Tú me besaste! – le acusó Rose.

- No, Weasley, solo me acerqué inocentemente, y no sé de donde sacas la idea de que te quiero besar…

- ¡Tú lo hiciste!

- No, fuiste tú pelirroja. Además ¿Qué problema hay? A que beso mejor que Zabini…

- ¡Tom! ¡Por Merlín, que he hecho!

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?

- No es eso…

- ¡O sea que si!

- ¡Pensaba que Tom era tu amigo!

- Y yo pensaba que era tu novio… - el rubio sonrió triunfal.

- ¿No le dirás, cierto?

- ¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué tú me besaste?

- ¡Yo no te besé!

- Oh, claro, fue tu hermana gemela perdida, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya, basta! Yo me iré de aquí y tú cerrarás la boca, ¿oíste?

- ¿Y crees que te dejaré ir?

Rose se percató de que aun seguían abrazados, asíque dejó de rodear el cuello de Scorpius con sus brazos e intentó apartarse, pero este la apretó más fuerte por la cintura.

- Podemos divertirnos un rato más, Weasley

- ¡Deja de llamarme por el apellido! Y no soy esa clase de chica

- ¿A no? – dijo Malfoy antes de juntar sus labios por segunda vez.

Ese dulce sabor otra vez, esas mariposas en el estomago y ese corazón a mil por hora, pero ¡ella era la novia de Tom!

Tardó un rato en reaccionar.

- ¡Ya para! – gritó Rose.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque tengo novio!

- ¿Y a mi qué me importa?

Rose volvió a golpear la mejilla de Malfoy.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?! – gritó el chico indignado.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan descarado?!

- Ya me divertí contigo, - sentenció hastiado - asíque ahora me voy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas así nada más?

- Tú eras la que quería terminar con esto, ¿o no? – Scorpius arqueó un ceja – me rechazaste, Weasley.

La Gryffindor no supo que contestar ni siquiera logró identificar si el chico se iba molesto o solo se estaba burlando de ella, por supuesto la segunda opción parecía ser la correcta, después de todo era Scorpius Malfoy, una serpiente.

- ¡Eres un insensible bribón!

- ¿Cómo que un insensible bribón? Además, esto es demasiada palabrería y nada de acción…

- ¿Así que te vas a buscar algo de acción?

- Si, parece que no eran bromas lo de tu súper don en adivinación…

- ¡¿Qué?! Claro, McCkraquen te da más acción, vas a ir corriendo a ella ¡¿verdad?!

- No sería mala idea, el doble de acción con cero golpes…

- ¡Pero si acabas de besarme, maldita sea!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡Y me dijiste que te confundía!

- Y lo hacías, pero ya no más, ya te probé y con eso me basta. Ahora si me disculpas…

Rose quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, ¿qué ya la había probado? ¿Eso quería decir que no había significado nada para él? ¡Que se creía! ¡¿Que ella era un estúpido dulce que el podía probar cuando quisiera?! Por supuesto, ahora sabía como se sentía besar a una impura de sangre mezclada. ¡Que tonta había sido! Ella que tenía un maravilloso novio ¡y se había dejado llevar por el impulso para engañarlo con un cretino! Esta se la iba a pagar y muy caro.

Scorpius se marchó satisfecho de allí ¡listo! ¡Adiós a los malestares por culpa de Weasley! Sentía una infantil y ridícula atracción hacia ella, pero ya no había de que preocuparse, ¿Qué importaba la chica ahora? Ya la había besado, ya era material conocido.

Rose estaba indignada, la sangre le hervía ¡maldito, Malfoy! ¿Cómo miraría a Tom a la cara ahora? Caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su sala común y justo antes de llegar a ella la abordó nada más ni nada menos que su novio, Tom.

- ¿Rose? ¡Al fin te encuentro! – exclamó el chico con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Tom! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rose hacia su máximo esfuerzo por lucir normal.

- ¿No te alegra verme?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Te extrañaba, Rosie, extrañaba tu piel, – Tom caminaba en dirección a la Rose – tu mirada ingenua, tus maravillosos ojos, - ya estaba a centímetros de su rostro, a punto de besarla – y por sobre todo, el sabor de tus labios…

Tom la estaba besando y ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, Tom era el mejor y más dulce novio, ella lo compensaría. De ahora en adelante sería la mejor novia, sería todo lo que Tom realmente merecía.

El beso fue dulce y duró un par de minutos, ella no logró sentir el mismo cosquilleo ni la misma calidez…

- Y ¿qué hacías tan tarde fuera de tu sala común?

- Eh…

- ¿Trabajo de prefecta?

- Claro… - Rose no era la mejor mentirosa por lo que decidió cambiar el tema - ¿y tú? Al parecer, tendré que quitarle puntos a tu casa, que pena…

- Lo harías con gusto – rió el chico.

- Admito que no me sería del todo desagradable…

- No fue mi culpa, la verdad estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro cuando me encontré con la pequeña Potter, la pobre iba con muchísimos libros, es tan pequeña y frágil que sentí la necesidad de ayudarle…

- Oh, mi buen samaritano – Rose acarició la mejilla de Tom.

- Si, tú sabes, a veces me bajan esas ondas de generosidad, y la chica Potter me gana… Me costó hacer que aceptara la ayuda, pero terminó agradeciéndomelo

- Vaya, a veces me pareces tan no-Slytherin…

- Mientras nunca te parezca un Gryffindor me conformo…

- Entonces sales con tus comentarios y me haces retractarme de mi pensamiento.

- Ah, Rosie, el verde va con mis ojos, y a ti te encanta.

- Por supuesto… - la chica sonrió divertida. – Es tarde, debo entrarme…

- Claro, nos vemos mañana, cariño – Tom posó sus labios sobre los de Rose una vez más antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a las mazmorras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Scorpius, cariño – chilló Mandy McCkraquen corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

- Mandy, te ves bien hoy…

Mandy le sonrió melosamente antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente. Scorpius se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le agarró el ritmo al beso, de un extraño modo sintió como si lo necesitara, pero por más que profundizó aquel beso, este no logró nada en él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ya estuviera completamente harto de la chica que tenía encima, la separó como pudo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy algo cansado… - mintió Scorpius. - ¿Dónde está Zabini?

- No soy su niñera

- No, pero por lo visto haz estado un buen rato aquí, esperándome, por lo que seguramente lo habrás visto salir

- Si, fue donde su noviecita, no entiendo como pudo fijarse en una rata de biblioteca, poco agraciada y encima desaliñada como ella…

Scorpius se sintió algo molesto, no supo si fue por el hecho de que Zabini estaba en el lugar que el debería haber estado, o sea, besuqueándose con Weasley, o por lo mal que estaba hablando Mandy sobre ella. Ninguna de las opciones le pareció buena.

- Como sea me voy a dormir – fingió un bostezo y se fue sin más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Weasley? Tom ya se fue…

- ¿Y quién vino por Tom?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y a qué viniste entonces?

- Vine por ti, Scorp, tú eres el Slytherin que yo realmente quiero…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, ahora bésame, hazme sentir el cielo otra vez…

- Si me lo pides así, no hay como decir que no

Y al segundo después sus labios ya estaban juntos, Scorpius se sintió increíblemente bien. Ya no quería dejar de sentir sus labios otra vez, ella era lo que él quería.

De pronto la chica comenzó a decir su nombre, solo que no era su voz la que salía de su boca, no, esta era más grave… como de ¿chico?

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe, Tom estaba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Así que tu almohada besa mejor que Mandy? Vaya, que bajo la deja esto…

_Si supieras que era tú novia a la que besaba, no te reirías tanto _pensó el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Créeme ya dormiste suficiente, apúrate o no alcanzaremos a desayunar.

- Baja sin mí, de seguro Weasley se muere por verte – dijo el rubio con una leve nota de ironía en su voz.

- Si insistes… ¡Nos vemos abajo!

_Estúpido Zabini… _

Malfoy bajó a desayunar unos minutos más tarde que de costumbre, lo primero que vio al entrar en el gran comedor fue a Tom en la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo observado asesinamente por un par de chicos. Junto a él estaba la pelirroja, parecía destilar alegría, a Scorpius le pareció que se veía especialmente linda aquella mañana. Se fue a sentar en su mesa y observó durante todo el desayuno como Zabini hacia reír a la chica, como le robaba besos de vez en cuando y como ella se sonrojaba cuando este lo hacia. La mirada de la chica se posó en sus ojos por un par de segundos pareció no reaccionar, como si estuviese en un trance.

- ¡Scorp! – le llamó una chillona voz. Mandy McCkraquen. Los fríos labios de McCkraquen no tardaron en posarse en los suyos. Scorpius no se molestó en cerrar los ojos.

El día transcurrió con completa normalidad, claro, sin mencionar que Scorpius Malfoy había comenzado a tener ataques de rabia repentinos, para él era mera casualidad que Weasley estuviera por ahí en compañía de su novio cada vez que la rabia bajaba. No, no tenían nada que ver con que ella se besuqueara en su cara con el 'estúpido' de Zabini. Ella era solo una chica, una muy guapa chica que le había dado el mejor beso, tan calido y reconfortante, tan dulce y satisfactorio. Tan perfecto. Perfecto como ella. ¿A quién rayos trataba de engañar? ¿A si mismo? Él, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, necesitaba más de esos besos, necesitaba sentir a Weasley de él una vez más. Y que los demás se hundieran donde pudieran, a él le importaba un bledo.

Necesitaba idear una manera de separarlos, de tener a Weasley para él, y solo para él. Pero ¿cómo? Iba maquinando a mil por hora cuando de pronto sintió como una mano lo tiraba hacia un aula vacía.

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¿Tú? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Si, yo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar…

- ¿Qué? No hago ese tipo de cosas, niña…

- Escucha, ¿si? – El chico asintió – Bien, tú no me caes bien, y yo claramente no te caigo bien…

- No es que me desagrades…

- ¡Como sea! Es algo que nos beneficiará a ambos, un plan, que te incluye a ti, me incluye a mí y a un 'nosotros' de por medio…

- Clarifica las cosas, pequeña, no te estoy entendiendo muy bien

- Cállate y escucha…

- Asíque la agresividad es de familia, ¿eh?

- ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?

- Vale, vale, me callo…

- Bien, lo que haremos será esto…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Tom! – rió la chica ante el comentario de su novio.

- Me encanta el sonido de tu risa – le respondió este con voz seductora. La chica se sonrojó al instante. – Me gusta que te sonrojes, te vez como una niña tierna e ingenua… Ah, de veras que eso eres

- No soy ingenua

- Claro que si

- Claro que no

- Que si

- Que no

Rose y Tom se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, hacia un buen día a pesar de ser invierno, estaban abrazados bajo un árbol mirando al lago. Muy tranquilos disfrutando del día.

- ¡Cosquillas no! – la chica terminó hecha un ovillo riendo a carcajada limpia.

- Oh, si…

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Acepto lo que sea que quieras que acepte!

Tom sonrió pícaro y comenzó a besarla.

Una risa a pocos metros de ellos los distrajo, y los distrajo aun más ver quienes eran los que hacían tremendo escándalo. Los observados se percataron de que habían llamado la atención de los chicos y fueron hacia ellos.

- Weasley, Tom, que lindo día para estar en pareja, ¿eh?

- Si, no te parece, Rose, el invierno da sus respiros de vez en cuando

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes…? – comenzó Tom.

- ¿…Juntos? – finalizó la pregunta Rose, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ambos estaban muy impresionados y definitivamente creían que sus ojos traicionaban su mirada. Era insólito. Increíble. Imposible.

- Pues Lily y yo somos novios – sentenció Scorpius Malfoy abrazando a una sonriente Lily por la cintura y besándola levemente en los labios.

Rose no pudo evitar abrir su boca de la impresión, más por la impresión fue por la necesidad de respirar, ya que de pronto lo único que parecía funcionar en su cuerpo era su corazón, que en esos momentos palpitaba a mil por hora, como queriendo salir de su pecho e ir a golpear a alguien. A alguien llamada Lily Potter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Y ¿qué tal? No pudo estar tan malo, en todo caso acepto tomates virtuales o tortas los que me quieran tirar me gustan XD Adiós. Y si nos odian o nos aman muestrenlo en un review! ;D**


	13. Esto no puede ser

**Aunq no nos crean, de veritas de veritas tenemos un excusa! A mi me cortaron la internet y mi amiga Carla se ha qdado sin computador, por eso estas 3 semanas de espera.... pero ya no, ya no! ya me colocaron internete otra vez asiq trankilas no nos maten**

**perdon perdon x la demora! aqui esta, ahora volveremos al uno nuevo cada viernes ya?**

**Capítulo 13.-** Esto no puede ser.

_Joven Malfoy:_

_Hemos perdido el contacto por unos meses, pero ya nos encontramos en un lugar seguro. _

_Debes estar alegre, puesto que ningún joven de tu edad ha tenido jamás artículos como los que te enviamos, escóndelos bien, cualquier actitud sospechosa puede causar un desastre. _

_Por lo que nos has dicho de Zabini, llegamos a la conclusión de que no puedes depositar tu confianza en él, no te fíes de ese chico para nada que sea serio… Ahora bien, respecto al tema Potter-Weasley, podemos decir que tienes nuestro consentimiento para acercarte más a ello, tendrás que ganar más méritos para saber el objetivo. Las reglas del juego siguen siendo las mismas, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esta correspondencia, y también te advertimos que este año se volverá más peligroso, pero creemos que no eres tan cobarde como tu padre para echarte atrás ¿No es así? Nosotros te ayudamos, si tú nos devuelves el favor._

_Recuerda que todo aquí tiene su recompensa joven Malfoy, pero así como todo tiene su recompensa, también tiene su precio. No estás en condiciones para arrepentirte ya. No lo olvides._



- ¿Por qué esa cara chicos? - dijo alegremente Lily, a la pareja perpleja que tenía al frente.

- Si ¿Hay algún inconveniente? - Insistió Scorpius.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - saltó Rose furibunda - Lily ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

- Seguro, primita.

Mientras el par de pelirrojas se alejaban, Tom abordó a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces con la pequeña Potter?

- Acabamos de decirlo, idiota, somos novios ¿O estás sordo?

- Pero… ¿Con Potter? Es una chiquilla muy pequeña e inocente ¿No crees?

- Así me gustan - Scorpius tuvo que contener una carcajada, Tom creía que la chica Potter era "pequeña e inocente" si supiera…

- ¿No te gustaban las tontas boconas como McCkraquen?

- Ya me aburrió Mandy, además tú ya tenías novia - dijo mirando despectivamente a Rose - Así, podremos salir los cuatro ¿No te parece?

- Si… - contestó Zabini, asqueado de que aquello pudiera llegar a suceder, por lo que apartó esa idea de su cabeza, decidiendo insistir - ¿No podías escoger otra chica para comenzar tu primera relación formal?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi mejor amigo está celoso de mí?

- Claro que no Scorp, no digas estupideces.

- Entonces dime el por qué de la pregunta.

- Es solo que Lily es…

- ¿Lily? - Interrumpió el rubio sin dar crédito a sus oídos - ¡Guau! Yo pensaba que para ti, mi Lily era solo "Potter" - recalcando la palabra "mi", Tom hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, pero lo disimulo bastante bien, aunque no suficiente cómo para engañar a esta serpiente.

- Solo es un nombre - trató de justificarse Tom.

- Perdona compadre, pero no tenía ni idea que el nombre de mi novia, tenía la suficiente confianza para salir de tu boca.

- No es que le tenga confianza, solo me encontrado con ella un par de veces.

- ¿Cómo cuales si se puede saber?

- No tengo por qué contarte, tú no me das un informe sobre tus acciones del día.

- Tom, si no te has dado cuenta es de mí novia, de la que estamos hablando.

Zabini no contestó, Scorpius le pedía explicaciones, y le dio una buena razón para dárselas, ahora él era el novio de Lily. ¡En fin! Tom no tenía nada que ocultar, tenía una novia espectacular, linda y divertida, Rose, la chica que el quería ¿Por qué ocultar alguna que otra anécdota con Lily?

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué está bien? - le dijo Malfoy.

- Esté bien, te cuento.

- Suéltala entonces.

- A ver… Casi nunca hablo con la chica Potter, aunque esté dentro del círculo de amigos de Rosie.

Malfoy se molestó. "Rosie". Claro, Tom que era su novio estaba libre de llamarla con cualquier diminutivo, de decirle "Rosie" cada vez que se le de la gana, de tomarle la mano cada vez que quisiera, de besarla cada vez que se le antojara. Scorpius tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle una maldición a Zabini, tenía que apegarse al plan de Potter.

Tom continuó.

- Bien, eh… Normalmente la chica Potter no es muy amable que digamos. Ayer iba para la biblioteca a buscar a Rose y me la encontré… iba cargadísima de libros y le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero me contesto que la única que merecía mi ayuda era mi novia, ella parecía dolida de alguna forma… - Scorpius se percató de lo incómodo que estaba Tom - Aunque le insistí, e insistí y al final cedió, la acompañé a la torre y cuando iba a entrar por el retrato…

- ¿Qué?

- …

- ¡Habla hombre! ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible?

- Es que… no, no es terrible.

- ¿Entonces? - quiso saber Malfoy.

- …

- ¡¿Engañaste a Weasley con mi novia?!

- ¡¡Claro que no!!

- Yo a ti no te creo nada.

- La pequeña Potter me besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Guau! ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo sarcásticamente Scorpius - ¿Eso es todo? Y si eso era todo, ¿Por qué rayos te costó tanto decirlo?

- No me costó, fue tu imaginación paranoica - intentó decir Tom.

- ¡Por favor! Hasta un trol se hubiera dado cuenta de que mi novia te pone nervioso, y eso sí que una noticia… Porque se supone que tú tienes una novia a la cual serle fiel.

- ¡Siempre le he sido fiel a Rose!

- A mi no me parece eso… ¡¡Weasley, Tom me acaba de confesar que te engañó!!

*********************************************************************

Mientras tanto, las chicas se alejaron por el lago, hasta aguardar a una distancia a la que Rose consideró prudente.

- ¡Lily! ¿Me podrías dar una explicación?

- ¿Sobre qué cosa? - Respondió alegremente la Gryffindor.

- ¡¿Cómo que sobre qué?! ¿Acaso no odiabas a los Slytherins?

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! ¿Quieres? - reclamó Rose.

Después de un largo suspiro, Lily comenzó a hablar.

- Está bien, creo que mereces una explicación ¿Recuerdas todo el odio que despedía a tu amigo y actualmente novio Tom?

- ¡Claro! Prácticamente le lanzabas maldiciones asesinas con la mirada…

- Bueno, creo que eso aún lo conservo todavía, pero me dí cuenta que Scorpius es bueno, sensible y compasivo.

- ¿Qué Malfoy es bueno?

- ¡Si! - mintió descaradamente Lily - ¡Es tan romántico y cariñoso! Quizás contigo y con los demás se muestra duro, sarcástico e incluso frío, pero conmigo es total y absolutamente diferente, por eso sé que me quiere.

Rose quedo helada ¿Un Scorpius bueno, sensible, compasivo, romántico y cariñoso? Él… había parecido ser así, cuando se juntaron aquella noche para devolverle su capa. Le había dicho que la confundía, pero no recordaba haber escuchado un "te quiero" o un "me importas" salir de su boca, pero no. No ocurrió.

Aunque quizás Lily hubiera sido capaz de llegar a su corazón. Lily y no ella. No Rose.

¡No! ¿Por qué no pudo ser ella? ¿Pero y Tom? ¡No! Lily no pudo haber llegado al corazón de Scorpius ¡Nadie podría! Él le había dicho que ya no lo confundía porque ya la había "probado" ¿Ese acaso no es el acto de un completo cretino? Seguramente Lily era una chica inocente que había caído en un plan malévolo.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Quieres reaccionar?

- ¡Oh! Perdón Lils, no debí haberte gritado.

- ¿Qué? - Lily quedó absolutamente perpleja, Rose había tomado una actitud completamente opuesta a la de hace algunos segundos ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

- ¿Sabes? Realmente creo que no has analizado tu situación y que has tomado una decisión apresurada - dijo Rose.

- ¿Mi situación?

- Tú sabes lo cruel que es Malfoy, no le importa nadie y seguramente esta jugando contigo. Sé que es duro pero…

- ¡Un momento! ¡Aquí nadie está jugando con nadie! Además, que mal no recuerde, tú fuiste la que pasó la noche con él, asíque no tienes derecho a decir nada en su contra - reclamó Lily.

- ¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¡Fue él, el que se burló de mí y me insultó en primero!

- ¡Eres una rencorosa! ¡Eso pasó hace siglos!

- ¡Él no tiene nada de bueno! ¡Al final tú eres la única persona que va a salir perdiendo aquí! - respondió Rose, intentando proteger a su prima.

- Pues a mí me parece que esta celosa primita - dijo mordazmente Lilian.

- ¿Y de qué si se puede saber?

Antes de que Lily pudiera contestar, escucharon un grito a lo lejos que las dejó perplejas.

- ¡¡Weasley, Tom me acaba de confesar que te engañó!!

Segundos más tarde ya estaban los cuatro reunidos.

- ¡No es cierto, Rose, no le creas nada! - alcanzó a decir Zabini, mientras recuperaba el aliento, ya que ambos chicos corrieron para alcanzar a las aludidas.

- No te preocupes Tom, jamás creería nada de lo que diga este Slytherin.

Eso atravesó Scorpius como un cuchillo.

- No me creas entonces ¿Por qué no nos vamos Lily? Aquí las cosas están comenzando a apestar.

- ¿Y a qué apesta, Scorp?

- ¿No lo has notado aún? Apesta a mestiza… - Malfoy recibió un pisotón disimulado, pero muy fuerte de parte de Lily.

- ¡¡No le vuelvas a hablar así a mi novia!!

- No te preocupes que no hay necesidad - dijo Scorpius después de recobrar el habla - no creo posible que vuela a hablarle a esta.

Tom estaba que saltaba encima de Malfoy, pero Rose lo sujetó por el brazo, mientras Lily tomaba la mano de su novio para alejarse a un lugar donde pudieran conversar en privado. Una vez se fueron Lily y Scorpius, Tom comenzó a hablar.

- No te preocupes, Rosie, ese mequetrefe no volverá a hablarte así… Yo me encargaré de eso, él no tiene ningún derecho a insultarte y no lo pienso permitir así que no te preocupes ¿Quieres?

Rose estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

- Mataré a Malfoy por haberte echo llorar… - dijo Tom.

- No es eso… Lily, es su novia ahora, y yo ya me he peleado con ella.

- No creo que duren mucho juntos la verdad, seguramente Scorpius la engaña en cualquier momento con McCkraquen y rompen y… - Tom estaba incómodo.

- ¿Siempre me has sido fiel?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Zabini.

- ¿Y esa pregunta? ¡Claro que sí! No puedo creer, que le creyeras a Malfoy después de lo que dijo, yo jamás…

- No le creí - dijo Rose.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que…

- Rose, Tú siempre me has sido fiel ¿no?

La pelirroja no contestó y Tom palideció notablemente.

- Tom, yo… no quise…

- No puedo creerlo. Pero, Rose yo pensaba que… que tu y yo.

- No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces qué rayos es? Explícame, por favor ¡Porque de verdad no estoy entendiendo nada! - gritó Tom sin contenerse más.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Ambas cosas no eran buenas alternativas…

- Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo, Tom…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Yo empiezo a decir algo y tú lo malinterpretas todo!

- No he malinterpretado nada…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No acabas de gritarme?

- Solo fue…

- De verdad Tom, déjame sola un momento.

Rose se marchó a su sala común. Bien. No había dicho la verdad, pero tampoco había mentido, así que lo que había echo no estaba del todo mal ¿no? Aunque le había pedido un tiempo… eso no había estado bien. Quizás que estaba pensando Tom… Qué le diría a Lily ¿Qué pensarían todos? ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Acaso pensaba confesar a Tom su "infidelidad"? Si, iba salir perfecto, ya lo podía imaginar:

_- Tom, me besé con Malfoy._

_- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! Pero ¿Cómo? ¡¿Él te besó?!_

_- No… de hecho la primera vez yo lo besé._

_- ¡¿Primera vez?!_

_- Lo siento Tom no quise…_

_- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Si no me querías ¿Por qué rayos me dijiste que querías ser mi novia?! ¡¿Por qué, Rose, por qué?!_

_- Yo… No se…_

Dios, eso había sido casi como una visión ¡Por Merlín! Si era una visión eso significaba que pasaría ¡Pasaría! ¡No! ¡No!

*****************************************************

Lily se encerró en un aula con Malfoy apresuradamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? - quiso saber Lily, estaba tan furiosa que prácticamente sus orejas despendías humo - ¿Quién te dijo qué podías insultar a mi prima de esa forma?

- Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie, si quiero insultar a alguien lo hago y ya.

- Hicimos esto para separarlos ¿no? ¡¿No era que te gustaba Rose?!

- No ¿Qué no se notó?

- Entonces Malfoy tramposo y traidor ¿Por qué aceptaste este plan?

- Me pareció divertido.

- ¡Eres una arrastrada serpiente sin sentimientos!

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso te importa? Que yo sepa, aquí la única manipuladora eres tú, sabes que yo le gusto a Weasley, y querías separar a tu prima de su novio, porque según tú, eres mejor que ella para Zabini ¿no?

- Yo no…

- No puedes negarlo, Potter, aquí la única arrastrada que veo eres tú, yo siempre me muestro como soy en verdad, pero tú, muestras una pantalla, para lograr tus fines, para lograr tus objetivos y por supuesto no te importa quién vaya quedando en el camino, porque una Potter presumida y ególatra que intentó usar a un Malfoy, para llegar al chico que quería, obviamente va a perder ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, Potter! A mi nadie me usa y sale victorioso ¡Y menos tú! Así que prepárate para tu día de mañana, porque creo que Zabini se enterará de tus intenciones, separarlo de Rose, esa mestiza que hace de sabelotodo.

Malfoy se marchó del aula, estaba furioso, Rose se había comportado como si la única persona que le importara fuera Tom ¡Sí claro! Rose iba a ser suya por las buenas… o por las malas.

Scorpius llegó a su dormitorio para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa, una carta de unos antiguos amigos.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**sabemos q qdo cortito, cortito, pero no nos maten! todo tiene su explicacion, ahora echenle la culpa a nustros respectivos profes jajaja!**

**ahora muchisisisisisisimas gracisas a todos! son geniales, sus reviews inspiran de verdad! muchas gracias: Ziortza, , nuestra qrida Luna Ultravioleta,** **MariaSimmenthalBlack, muchas gracias a ti Giselle Lestrange, a ti tmb dreamhp! y a ti jhezzhykahh, y muchas gracias MakiMalfoy! **

**se q el cap qdo muy chiquitito pero igual dejen un comentarito ya? asi el otro va a ser mas larguito**

**jajajajajaj ya voy a parar con los disminutivos, muchas gracias desde ya! nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Scorpius va tener correspondencia con unos viejos amigos...**


	14. Parejas y Disparejas

**Bienvenidos lectores! :D:D henos aquí con un nuevo chap!**

**Capitulo 14**: **Parejas y Disparejas**

Lily corría por los pasillos del castillo, Malfoy había sido tan cruel y lo peor de todo era que había tenido razón en cada una de sus terribles acusaciones. Lily se sentía terrible, las lágrimas rodaban incesables por sus mejillas, necesitaba ocultarse, enmendar su error, contarle a Rose, y a Tom. Especialmente a Tom.

- ¡Lily! – aquella voz conocida la había frenado. Su mano grande había atrapado la pequeña de ella y la sostenía con fuerza.

- Tom… - susurró Lily para bajar la mirada de inmediato, limpió sus lágrimas lo más disimuladamente que pudo y trago con fuerza intentando calmarse. - ¿Qué sucede…? – Agregó en un murmullo, su mirada en el suelo y moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

- Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero… realmente necesito a alguien… - el chico parecía triste, su mirada estaba sombría. – Sin embrago, no quisiera molestarte, te veías muy apurada… si tienes algo que hacer, yo…

Lily, aún con la mano de Tom entre la suya, caminó hacia una banca en el jardín cercano al pasillo donde se encontraban. Se sentó y obligó a Tom a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Rose… me pidió "un tiempo" – soltó en un suspiro.

Un nuevo sentimiento afloró en Lily, no supo reconocer si era alegría, culpabilidad, tristeza o todas a la vez.

- ¿Qué diablos significa "un tiempo"? ¡¿A qué rayos se refiere, maldición?! ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Alguna vez te dijo algo sobre mí? – La chica miró al Slytherin a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver toda la angustia que sentía. Se sintió terrible al verlo en ese estado, y se sintió aún peor al pensar que, probablemente, habían sido ella y su estúpido plan los causantes de ello.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Primero que nada, si tienes ganas de llorar, no tengo ningún problema en prestarte mi hombro, y no te preocupes, ¡no lo publicaré! – Tom sonrió y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, sin embargo, no lo hizo para llorar. – No te aflijas, Rose solo está confundida… Seguramente anda en su periodo sensible o algo así. Estoy segura de que te quiere mucho y de que pronto volverán a estar felices… y juntos - su tono de voz cambió considerablemente cuando agregó esto último – Además ya han peleado otras veces, ¿no?

- La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que sea como las otras veces, ella se veía extraña… y cuando le pregunté si me había sido fiel siempre… ella… no me respondió, solo evadió la pregunta y me pidió ese "tiempo"… quizás tiene a otro, ¿no fui suficientemente bueno acaso?

- ¡Claro que eras bueno! Eres bueno, un gran chico. Rose jamás haría algo así, despeja esa duda de tu mente y ya no te atormentes, dale el tiempo que quiera, sigue adelante después de todo quizá no era la correcta…

- ¿Que no era la correcta? ¿Y quién es la correcta, eh? Avísame si la vez, pues parece estar escondiéndose de mí...

- Dicen que siempre termina estando frente a uno… - las palabras salieron de su boca sin haber sido procesadas siquiera.

Lily se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tom la miró significativamente, sonrió, y habló:

- Los que dicen eso son unos idiotas, es tan ridículo como decir "las cosas perdidas siempre están en el último lugar que se les busca" Por Merlín, ¿cómo un ser humano con pensamiento racional pudo haber dicho semejante estupidez? Es decir, es tan jodidamente obvio… - la Gryffindor rió ante el comentario del chico, destensándose un poco. – El sonido de tu risa es tan fresco y lleno de vida, me gusta, ríete más a menudo cuando este cerca Lils.

Lily intentó opacar su nerviosismo con una gran carcajada, Tom sonrió.

- Claro, y tu sonrisa se ve mucho más linda cuando es verdadera, como ahora –

- ¿Mi sonrisa te parece linda? – Preguntó el Slytherin forzando una mueca-sonrisa que a los ojos de Lily se vio en extremo cómica.

La Gryffindor rió de muy buena gana. Tom la miraba divertido, Lily lo hacia sentir… bien.

- Gracias – soltó el chico.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan… Lily.

- ¿Es eso un cumplido o qué?

- Ser tú esta bien para mí, eres tierna, graciosa y agradable, además sabes como subirme el animo… - Lily se alegraba un poco más cada vez que Tom decía una palabra, quizás no era tan inalcanzable como ella creía… – Eres una excelente amiga.

¿Una excelente amiga? Grandioso. De seguro dejaría de pensar eso ese mismo día, en cuanto se cruzara con el estúpido de Malfoy. Lily comenzó a debatirse internamente el decirle al chico la verdad y con ello ganarse su enemistad infinita, o esperar y disfrutar los minutos que le quedaban antes de que Malfoy le fuera con el cuento.

- No creo que creas que sea una excelente amiga después de lo que te voy a contar… - ella era una leona valiente, y como tal debía enfrentar sus problemas. Después de todo terminaría mal de todos modos, y no confiaba en que Malfoy dijera la verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Tom la miró confundido.

- Verás, Tom, tú… - comenzó Lily para nada confiada – tú… túmegustas – dijo las palabras entremezcladas y muy rápidamente.

- ¿yo qué? No te entendí, Lils, modula, pequeña, modula – el chico pronunció muy bien cada una de las palabras con una enorme sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Lily maldijo por lo bajo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo.

- Tom, tú me gustas.

Silencio. Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados y su receptor no emitía palabra. Con cautela abrió un ojo, luego el otro y se volteó a Tom.

El Slytherin miraba el vacío, parecía ausente. Cuando por fin se volteó hacia ella, su mirada era confusa.

- Pero tú y Scorpius… él y tú, ¿están juntos, no?

- No…

- Pero yo los vi, junto al lago… ustedes nos dijeron a mi y a Rose que estaban juntos – Tom no entendía nada. – No me digas que… ¿te engañó? ¡Espera que lo encuentre, le voy a partir su…! – el Slythein se paró de un salto, pero cuando iba a comenzar a caminar Lily tomó su mano.

- No es eso, él y yo nunca estuvimos realmente juntos…

- Lily, no le tapes sus errores, porque si te ha hecho daño juro que lo va a pagar…

- No, Malfoy y yo nunca fuimos novios, nunca…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?

Lily se tensó, le tocaba la parte más difícil, contarle su maquiavélico plan. Lo desgraciada y malvada que había sido y rezar porque el chico no la asesinara y lograra perdonarla.

- Todo fue una farsa, una mentira para separarlos… - Lily le contó todo a Tom, el chico escuchaba sin interrumpir, incrédulo, sin dar crédito a las palabras que sus oídos captaban. De Scorpius se lo hubiese esperado, pero ¿Lily? No, ella no.

- Fui una egoísta y una tonta y… lo siento – la chica suspiró y bajó la mirada. – Solo quiero verte feliz, no importa con quien sea, te considero un grandioso amigo y no quiero que estés triste, por favor, perdóname. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo dímelo… hablaré con Rose, te ayudaré, lo prometo… ¡Por favor, di algo!

Tom tenía su vista pegada al suelo, y no se molestó en alzarla antes de hablar.

- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes… No sé que decir, jamás hubiera pensado que serías capaz de hacer algo "malo"…

- ¿Estás enojado?

Parecía una pregunta ridícula, pero Tom parecía completamente sereno Lily había comenzado a asustarse.

- No – aquella respuesta la descolocó por completo ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si – Tom posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, su mirada era sincera.

- Pero, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Quieres que me enoje?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… es increíble

- No creo… no creo que Rose haya cortado conmigo por eso, es decir, si, pero no por ti, Lily…

- No entiendo…

- No por ti, sino que por él – sentenció el chico entre dolido y sorprendido.

- ¿Por Malfoy?

- Es obvio, ¿no?

* * *

Rose comía cómodamente en el gran salón. No podía dejar de pensar en Tom, y en Scorpius, ¿Novio de Lily? No podía ser cierto… ¡Maldita Lily! ¡Pero si era su prima! ¡Malditas primas! Si tan solo pudiera odiarla como debiera odiarla… ¡pero no! ¡No, Rose! No pienses en eso, Malfoy la debe estar usando…

- ¡Hola, Rose!

- ¿Ah, qué? – respondió la chica, saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe.

- ¡Guau! ¡Que distraída estas! ¿Estás bien?

- James, no sé si sabes, pero prácticamente rompí con Tom ayer…

- Lo siento, primita, o supongo que debería sentirlo, pero yo siempre supe que ese Slytherin no era para ti…

- Si, bueno… pero la cosa no queda ahí…

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo más? – inquirió James con más interés.

Ahora que analizaba la situación con más cuidado, decirle a James acerca del noviazgo de Lily no sería una buena idea… seguramente se volvería como loco. Pero, por otro lado, Lily debía darse cuenta de su error, fuera como fuera. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Acaso no te lo dijo, James?

- ¿Quién debería haberme dicho algo?

- Lily, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no me ha dicho?

- Acerca de su nuevo novio, claro.

- ¿Nuevo novio? ¿Quién? – James cada vez se impacientaba más, y apretaba sus puños con más fuerza.

- Malfoy – soltó Rose con simpleza, si, estaba conciente de que había desatado una gran y poderosa tormenta, si, sabía el problema que le había ocasionado a Lily y no, definitivamente no se sentía culpable.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó James entre dientes, mientras intentaba encontrar algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien con la mirada.

- Claro que estoy segura, ella misma me lo contó, por supuesto que fue una gran sorpresa… - Rose parloteaba y parloteaba, sin embargo, James ya no la escuchaba.

El orgulloso Gryffindor salió a grandes zancadas del Salón. Rose observó la escena con una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro. Desde la otra punta del comedor un par de ojos grises también habían visto lo que había sucedido, y por supuesto, no se les había escapado la sonrisa de la chica. Cuando la vio pararse se apresuró a hacer lo propio y seguirla.

* * *

Rose caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, se sentía feliz, estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Estaba salvando a Lily de un fracaso amoroso seguro, no quería verla sufrir, ni mucho menos por un insensible que no valía la pena como lo era Malfoy.

De pronto, una mano tapó su visión y la llevó hacia un lugar más privado, en otras palabras, detrás de una de las estatuas del castillo. Solo por su aroma pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

- Te vi en el comedor, vi lo que hiciste… - susurró a su oído.

- Malfoy, podrías quitar tu mano de mis ojos, me gusta ver a la gente cuando hablo, ¿sabes?

- Como su alteza ordene. – Rose parpadeó acostumbrándose a tener visibilidad de nuevo, cuando lo logró pudo notar lo cerca que estaba Scorpius de ella, no necesitaba levantar el brazo para tocarlo… - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué hice qué?

- ¿Por qué delataste a tu querida prima con Potter mayor?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Claro que lo es, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca

- ¿Y por qué?

- Pues me resulta interesante, e inclusive placentero, el oírte decir lo celosa que te pusiste al saber que la niña Potter tenía una relación formal – esto muy recalcadamente - conmigo…

- ¿Tenía?

- ¿Celosa? – sonrió pícaro.

- ¿Celosa? No tengo de que estarlo

- No puedes negarlo, Weasley.

- ¡Mírame hacerlo! – Rose le sacó la lengua, a lo que Scorpius solo sonrió.

- ¿A si? ¿Te digo lo que veo? Veo que eres demasiado inocente para saber mentir, se te nota, Weasley. Yo lo noto, cada cambio en ti… Así que confiesa de una vez, te gusto y te pusiste celosa de tu propia prima, anda dilo…

- Tierra llamando a Malfoy, aquí Rose Weasley, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, así que, por favor, para de ser tan egocéntrico, si le dije a James fue por Lily, no quería que tú, maldito cretino, la hirieras eso es todo.

- Puedes demorarte todo lo que quieras en admitir la verdad, yo te esperaré total es domingo, tengo todo el día libre…

- ¡Ay pero qué gracioso eres Malfoy! ¡Sí todo el domingo! Pero yo no, así que adiós.

Rose salió de detrás de la estatua y comenzó a caminar decidida y apresuradamente. Aunque al Slytherin no le costaba nada seguir su acelerado paso.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Celosa? ¿Celosa?

- ¡Uy! ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

- No, no quiero.

- ¡Ya te dije que le conté a James para que dejaras de usar a mi prima!

- ¿A sí? Y si es así… ¿Por qué Tom no esta en estos momentos contigo?

Rose paró de caminar, cómo quisiera saber mentir y decir que estaban perfectamente, pero no, no era así, ella había roto con Tom, ella había terminado con Tom, ella había hecho sufrir a Tom, al dulce Tom.

La chica comenzó a llorar, y eso solo significaba una cosa para Scorpius, habían roto ¡Qué fácil había sido!

- ¿Con que la pobre e indefensa Rosie ha roto con Zabini? ¡Qué relación más inestable! Deberías agradecerle a tu prima, habrían roto de todas formas ¿no?

- ¿Cómo que agradecerle a mi prima?

- Quizás no lo sabías, pero fue tu querida Lily la que vino hacia mí y me propuso algo para hacerte sufrir, y siendo ese el objetivo ¿Cómo decir que no?

- ¡Te odio!

Dijo Rose, antes de correr a más no poder ¡Demonios Scorpius! ¿Por qué carajo tuvo que ser tan cruel? Hacerla llorar de esa forma no tenía nombre ¿Ir a buscarla? ¡Rayos! Todo estaba saliendo tan bien, pero siempre con Rose tiene que ser diferente… Scorpius no sabía que tenía esa chica que lo descolocaba tanto ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especial? ¿No había probado sus labios ya? ¿No debería haber saciado su tonta obsesión por la sangre mestiza? ¿No era una tonta pelirroja llorona? Mientras pasaba todo esto por la mente del Slytherin, ya había alcanzado a la chica.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir molestando?

- No es eso…

- ¡Oh! Malfoy quiere abrir la boca para algo que no es molestar, ni insultar… a ver, quiero escucharte - le contesto indignada la chica.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¡¡PAFF!!

Para cuando Scorpius reacciono, Rose ya se había ido. Y él. Él le había preguntado si quería ser su novia… lo cierto es que no sabía que contestarle a Weasley y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque la pregunta la había hecho con toda sinceridad ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? O aún peor ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley? ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? Scorpius no la quería como novia, solo le gustaba jugar con ella ¿No es así? Entonces ¿No sería un gran juego el de estar de novios? Oh si, si lo sería.

- ¡Justo a la persona que quería encontrar!

James Potter se encontraba delante de Malfoy, en un pasillo, total y absolutamente desierto.

- Déjame decirte que yo no tenía muchas ganas de verte, Potter.

- ¡Cállate Scorpito Malfuchi! ¡Que ahora si que me las vas a pagar todas!

Ambos chicos sacaron la varita al mismo tiempo, pero no atacaron.

Aún.

- ¿Y ahora quién a herido al pobre de Potter? - dijo Malfoy burlescamente.

- No es a mí, niñito ¿Quién carajo te dio permiso para que engañaras a mi hermana para que salga contigo?

¡Por Merlín! Había olvidado ese asunto, si James había encontrado a su hermana llorando por él, debía de estar realmente enojado. Eso lo haría más divertido.

- ¡Valla! Había olvidado ese asunto - dijo Scorpius.

- No te preocupes que yo me voy a asegurar de que lo recuerdes _¡Expeliarmus!_

- _¡Impedimenta!_

- _¡Locomotor Mortis!_

- _¡Serpensortia!_

- _¡Evanesco!_ ¡Maldito animal!

Pero James perdió tiempo mientras desvanecía a la serpiente que Scorpius había hecho aparecer.

- _¡Diffindo! - _Apareció un corte en el hombro de James - ¿Ya te cansaste, Potter? ¿O quieres que te devuelva rebanado?

_-_ _¡Flipendo! - _Contraatacó el Gryffindor, lanzándole una armadura a Malfoy, éste la consiguió esquivar pero tuvo que tirarse al suelo - _¡Levicorpus!_ - La varita de Scorpius quedo en el suelo, mientras el chico se elevaba - No te ves muy bien ahora, Malfoy.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Soy prefecto!

- Pues, no tenía idea que los prefectos anduvieran por ahí haciéndole tajos a la gente ¿no? ¡Ahora si que me las vas a pagar!

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La voz del conserje se escuchaba por el pasillo continuo, James dejó caer al Slytherin, y se esfumó por un pasadizo secreto. Scorpius, se levanto con arduo dolor en la cabeza, por haberse golpeado con un trozo de armadura, tomó su varita y salió como pudo del lugar, no tenía la intención de que el señor Filch lo encontrara en un lugar con las cosas tiradas y una gran armadura en el piso, pero sentía cómo un líquido caliente bajaba por su mejilla y su vista se ponía borrosa…

* * *

Rose entró por el retrato de la dama gorda ¿Qué si quería ser su novia? ¡Es qué estaba loco! La molesta, la insulta, la estafa y engaña. Y luego… luego cambia. Luego dice otras cosas… como cuando estaban en el baño… como cuando le devolvió su capa… como hace cinco minutos. Ella habría jurado que esa pregunta era sincera, que pudo ver a través de esos ojos grises... ¡Pero el cómo se lo había preguntado! Con todo el descaro que alguien pueda tener, después de haberla hecho llorar ¿No se merecía acaso una cachetada?

- ¡Oh, Lils! No te había visto…

- Hola, Rose.

- Oye, quisiera hablarte de…

- Yo debo hablar primero - interrumpió Lily, quería contarle todo a Rose, aunque la odiara después.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Lily, comenzó a narrar, desde que la idea fue suya, hasta su última conversación con Malfoy… decidió omitir lo de Tom, no le parecía oportuno decirle que había estado coqueteando con el ex de su prima. Pero igual le contó lo que sentía por Tom, tenía que hacerlo, sacarse el peso de encima era lo que Lily necesitaba.

- Lily yo… no se qué decir.

- Lo siento, es lo que yo debo decir ahora.

- ¿De veras te gusta Tom, tanto como para aliarte con Malfoy?

- Bueno… no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero sí.

- ¿Y por qué con Malfoy? ¿No podrías haber puesto celoso a Tom con cualquier otro chico?

- ¡Pero Rose! Escúchate a ti misma por favor ¿Cómo se supone que Tom va a sentir celos si él esta enamorado de ti?

- ¿Todavía? - dijo Rose afligida.

- Eso creo al menos, y otra cosa - _Aquí voy _- Le conté a Tom, primero.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

- Le conté a Tom…

- ¿Y él qué dijo?

- Bueno, dedujo el por qué de por qué rompiste con él.

- ¡No rompí con él, Lily!

- Bueno, pero ¿pedir un tiempo no es casi lo mismo?

- De acuerdo, casi, pero no lo mismo ¿si? Y ¿A qué te refieres que él dedujo el por qué del por qué le pedí un tiempo?

- Eso mismo, él cree que rompiste con él porque estas interesada en Malfoy…

- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Era lo que menos quería, Lils!

- Pero antes Tom creía que lo habías engañado.

- ¡Dios! ¿Se dio cuenta?

- ¡¿Lo engañaste, Rose?!

- Yo bueno, no, pero, algo así, pero yo no ¡No! Es decir, no podría pero…

- Yo le saqué esa idea de la cabeza ¡Pero quieres explicarte!

- ¡No lo engañe!... digo, no intencionalmente…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y yo justificándote como tonta!

- ¡No lo entiendes Lily!

- Si me cuentas, creo que sería lo mejor para ambas ¿no crees?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda confiar en ti, luego de que te besabas con Malfoy, para separarme a mí de mi novio?

- Lo siento, Rose, de verdad… ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas…

- ¡Ay, Lily!

Rose le contó a su prima su anécdota en el lago con Malfoy, con todos los detalles.

- ¿Y eso fue lo que había pasado en el baño?

- Si

- ¿Y quién beso a quién?

- Él.

- Rose

- Creo que yo… ¡No se! Él se puso tan cerca, y me hablaba y me dijo que lo confundía, que conmigo era diferente, que yo…

- ¡Qué mentiroso es!

- ¡Te juro que fue sincero Lily!

- Pero Rose, si cuando yo le fui a reclamar por haberte insultado en el lago, me dijo que no le importabas, que solo quería jugar…

- ¿Un juego? Pero… pero yo sentí que era real.

- ¿Y por qué seguías con Tom después de todo eso?

- Bueno, es que después Scorpius me dijo que lo que sentía por mi era una tonta atracción y que no era nada… y yo decidí quedarme con Tom, alguien que realmente me quería.

- Pero tú no lo querías de esa manera.

- No estoy segura…

Ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas, sin saber que decir. De pronto, James entró a la sala común, muy agitado y con un feo tajo en el hombro.

- ¡James! - grito Lily - ¡Por los calcetines de Merlín! ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Yo… - contestó cansado el chico - estaba ajustando cuentas… - pudo decir - y tú Lily… debes… ajustar cosas conmigo también.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres James?

Rose no sabía donde esconderse, después de todo ella era la que le había contado a James de que Lily era la novia de Malfoy. Pero algo aparto los pensamientos de Rose en un segundo, su primo había dicho que estaba ajustando cuentas y había llegado con un corte en el hombro ¡Eso solo podía significar que se habían batido a duelo! ¿Y Scorpius? ¿Qué habría sido de él?

- Que tú, niñita, has…

- ¡James! ¿Quién fue el vencedor?

- Yo, por supuesto.

Rose, salió corriendo fuera de la sala común en un segundo, si James había llegado sangrando del hombro ¿Qué le deparaba a Scorpius?

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa? - quiso saber James.

- Yo no te pienso responder ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

- ¿Cómo que eres la novia de ese arrastrado e inmundo Malfoy?

- Yo no soy su novia, no se de donde sacas esas estupideces…

- Para que sepas, fue Rose la que me dijo.

_¡Rayos! ¡Rose le contó! _

- Pues, ya no somos novios.

- Que bueno porque le dí una paliza.

- ¡Si claro! ¿No eres tu el que llegó desangrándose, James?

- Te aseguro que él quedo peor…

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan bruto?

- Solo en estos casos Lily ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error! - Lily decidió dejar que su hermano alardeara un rato, así se le pasaría el enojo. Mientras James decía lo infantil que había sido ella y lo idiota que fue Malfoy por meterse con una Potter, Lily aplicó ungüento a la herida y se la vendó - Malfoy jamás sería el chico para ti, yo si quieres puedo ayudarte a elegir porque…

- ¡Alto! Eso si que no ¿Me oyes? Ahora ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar de lo tonta que fui y hablamos de ti? ¿Cuándo vas a tener una relación sería? - Ella quería molestar a su hermano, pero la respuesta que éste le dio, la desconcertó totalmente.

- La verdad, es que he estado planteándomelo seriamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya tengo la chica en la mira! Solo tengo que ganarme su corazón y ¡Listo! No creo que me cueste mucho porque soy irresistible.

- ¿Qué chica? Si se puede saber claro…

- Te diré que es una rubia espectacular.

- ¿Pero no has estado ya con Emily Swan?

- No hablo de ella, la chica a la que me refiero en mucho más inteligente y divertida y simpática y agradable y madura y…

- ¡Guau! ¡James estás enamorado!

- Puede ser.

- ¡Por favor dime su nombre!

- Eso va a ser una sorpresa.

- ¡Por favor, dilo!

- Esta bien, ella se llama…

En eso se abrió el retrato otra vez y entro por ella Fred Weasley tomado de la mano con una chica castaña.

- ¿Y ella? - quiso saber Lily, preguntándole al recién llegado.

- ¡Oh! Es mi novia, aún no te la he presentado, Lils ella es Anne Wolf, Anne ella es mi prima Lily.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola! - dijo Lily - ¿Cómo es que tienes novia Fred?

- Eso es otro tema ¿Qué no querías saber quién me gustaba? - dijo James.

- ¡A si! - contestó la pelirroja.

- Pues es Sabrina Meyer.

- ¡Qué tu estas loco! - gritó la pequeña Potter - ¡Ella jamás se fijaría en ti!

- Gracias por el aliento, hermanita, eres maravillosa - le contestó James con sarcasmo.

* * *

Rose no sabía donde buscar, decidió ir primero al lugar donde había visto a Malfoy por última vez, en el caminó se encontró con un pasillo que tenía una armadura hecha trizas en el suelo, seguramente habrían peleado ahí… y si se había ido ¿A dónde podría ser? Caminó hacia el corredor siguiente, mientras pensaba, seguramente se habría ido a su sala común, si es que estaba entero, o quizás a un baño… o a alguna aula vacía. Rose caminaba de un lado para otro sin parar ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? ¿Dónde? ¿Herido? ¿Lastimado? ¿Dónde? De la nada su vista se nublo completamente, se asustó, pero todo volvió a la normalidad en seguida, estaba ligeramente mareada... pero ¿Y Scorpius? ¿Dónde estaría? Tontos cambios hormonales, pensó nuestra pelirroja.

De pronto dejó de caminar… delante de ella había aparecido una puerta que definitivamente antes no estaba ahí, se armó de valor, esperando que el Slytherin estuviera del otro lado y la cruzó.

Cuando entró, se encontró en algo parecido a un aula, y en una esquina, poco más allá, estaba Scorpius en el suelo y sangrando de la cabeza.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Oh, Scorpius! ¿Estas bien? - dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba delante del muchacho.

Estaba inconciente.

- ¡Debo cerrarle la herida! ¡Ay, cómo era ese hechizo para cicatrizar! ¡Necesito algo para cicatrizar esto!

De pronto, en la pared de la sala, apareció un estante con diferentes pociones, unos paños limpios, unas vendas y más allá un lavamanos. Rose apresuradamente le limpio la herida a Malfoy, le aplicó un cicatrizante y se la vendo, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a descuartizar a James por esto. Pero ahora venía lo difícil ¿Despertarlo o no? ¿Irse o quedarse?

- _¡Enervate!_ - Al instante Scorpius recupero el conocimiento - ¿Te encuentras bien?

_-_ ¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… vi cómo llegó James a la sala común, y como me dijo que él había vencido, creí que…

- ¿Te dijo que me había vencido? ¡Solo consiguió unos segundos de ventaja!

- Qué yo sepa, eras tú el que estaba inconsciente hace algunos segundos, Malfoy.

- Eso no fue merito de Potter, solo que el muy cobarde al huir de Filch, hizo que me golpeara en la cabeza y conseguí llegar hasta aquí para que no me atraparan.

- ¡Y perdiste el conocimiento! ¡Y si yo no llego, quizás qué habría sido de ti!

- Cierto, y eso me lleva a otra cosa ¿Por qué viniste?

- Yo… no se.

- ¿Quieres hacer el esfuerzo de darme una respuesta decente, por favor Weasley?

- Yo… creí que estabas herido.

- ¿Y viniste a ayudarme?

- Si.

Malfoy no sabía qué contestarle a la chica que tenía en frente, la había usado, molestado, y herido y ella… ella se había preocupado por él.

- ¿Por qué Rose?

- Yo, no se qué decir… - Malfoy la volvía a llamar por su nombre, había dicho "Rose".

- ¿Por qué eres así, Rose? ¿Por qué?

- No puedo evitarlo…

- ¿Qué te he hecho que merezca tu ayuda?

- No se…

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- Yo…

- Por favor, Rose. Contéstame de verdad ¿Qué he hecho para que te preocupes por mí?

- Tu…

Scorpius acarició la mejilla de Rose con su mano, la chica no podía creer ese gesto, tan simple y sincero…

- Rose.

A la chica se le escapo una lágrima.

- No llores Rose, no quiero ser la causa de eso otra vez, duele demasiado.

Tenían juntas las frentes mientras hablaban… Rose lentamente colocó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y Scorpius la abrazó suavemente.

- Gracias, Rose. Por venir.

- No te preocupes.

- Como no me voy a preocupar si saliste de tu sala común, para venir a ver al chico que te había estado molestando.

- ¿Scorpius?

- ¿Qué sucede, Rose?

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ser el novio de Lily?

- Quería alejarte de Zabini.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Debo contestar, Rose?

- Si, por favor.

- Porque quiero que estés conmigo y con nadie más.

- ¿Por qué me engañas, Scorpius?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué me dices que esto es un juego, que ya me probaste, que no te importo?

- Por que me es difícil…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Descubrir que eres una persona que me transforma totalmente.

- Tú también.

Se quedaron así, abrazados ¿Para qué separarse?

- Rose.

- ¿Si, Scorpius?

- Deberías regresar.

- ¿Qué? - Rose, se alejo del chico para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué?

- Porque supongo que James habrá deducido a dónde fuiste, y seguramente te espera una conversación incómoda.

- James no es tan listo.

- Si lo se, Rose, pero esto no es bueno…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hace unos momentos eras la novia de Zabini.

Rose suspiro, pero no le respondió al Slytherin, por lo que Malfoy decidió hacer la pregunta, que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué sientes por Zabini?

- Lo quiero mucho.

Scorpius quedo en silencio, y se fue parando despacio.

- Pero a ti, Scorpius… no estoy muy segura de qué es lo siento, pero… te necesito a mi lado.

- Rose, yo también a ti.

- Pero yo no podría iniciar una relación ahora… Tom, no se merece esto.

- Puedo esperar Rose.

Scorpius besó tiernamente la mejilla de Rose, luego la abrazo y comenzó a besar una y otra vez sus cabellos.

* * *

**Al fin! Al fin! q opinan? dejen un review! desde ya, muchisimas gracias por leernos!**


	15. ¡Por todos los cielos, al fín!

**Hola, hola hola! como están? ya nos demoramos menos jejejeje, ya no les entretengo más, nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 15.- ¡Por todos los cielos, al fin!**

Scorpius tomó con sus manos el rostros de Rose y la besó tiernamente, la chica lo miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué?

Le preguntó el Slytherin a la pelirroja.

- Es solo que… ¡Eres tan dulce en ocasiones!

- ¿Dulce? ¿Gracioso? ¿Agradable? ¿Atractivo? ¿Alguna vez vas a reconocer que todas las cualidades están en mí?

- Sabes muy bien que podría decir lo mismo respecto a los defectos…

- Y tú sabes muy bien que la astucia y la inteligencia no son defectos, Rose

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero Scorpius la calló con un beso.

- Ya debo irme - comenzó Rose.

- Si tienes razón… ¿Pero te veo mañana si?

- …Esta bien creo.

- ¿Cómo que "creo"?

- Es que, quiero hablar con Tom primero - dijo Rose algo apenada.

- ¿Entonces antes del desayuno?

La Gryffindor rió antes de asentir con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Qué sucede Scorp?

- ¡Guau es la primera vez que me dices así!

- ¿No te gusta? - le preguntó la pelirroja apenada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Rosie! -No estaba muy segura del por qué, pero a Rose se le encendieron las mejillas - ¿Te he dicho que te ves preciosa cuando te ruborizas?

- No… - alcanzó a decir.

- Te ves preciosa cuando te ruborizas.

Al no saber qué contestar, decidió sonreírle al chico que tenía en frente y salir por el retrato.

- ¡Rosie, no te he dicho lo que quería decirte!

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El silencio inundó la habitación como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo _muffliato_. Rose mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- No puedo aceptar… Tom…

- Tom, Tom, Tom ¿No puede ser Scorpius ahora?

- Me dijiste que podías esperar Scorpius.

- ¿Y si es en secreto?

- ¿En secreto?

- No sería un noviazgo oficial… y podríamos formalizarlo cuando tú quieras… y ¿Qué dices?

Tentador. La incitación cautivaba a Rose como Thestrals a carne cruda ¿Pero y Tom? ¿No sería, acaso, un noviazgo a escondidas igual de malo que uno en su cara? ¿Pero hace cuanto que estaba enamorada de Scorpius? No tenía la menor idea ¿Y si decía que no? ¿Scorpius se arrepentiría luego? Entonces ¿Cuándo podrían estar juntos? Si él ya no la quería… ¿Qué sería de ella?

- ¿No estas de acuerdo, entonces? - preguntó el chico impaciente.

- Si, si lo estoy.

Scorpius se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó en brazos como un príncipe alza a su doncella y comenzó a girar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Scorpius! ¡Bájame! - pudo decir Rose entre risas.

- ¿Por qué? - le contestó divertido el muchacho.

- ¡Nos vamos a caer los dos!

- ¡Pero si en este lugar hay hasta vendas!

- ¡Ya bájame Scorpius!

El Slytherin paró de girar, Rose casi lo ahorcaba de la fuerza con que se estaba sujetando.

- ¡Pero si tú eres la que no quiere soltarme!

- ¡Ja ja, qué gracioso eres! Ya ahora suéltame ¿Si?

- Déjame pensarlo… no, no te quiero soltar.

- ¿Y se le puede preguntar al caballero la razón?

- Porque ahora eres mi novia y quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

Esta ves fue Rose quién lo beso.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

- Y yo contigo Rose - respondió el chico mientras la bajaba.

- Bueno, ahora si que me voy… ya he tardado demasiado y seguramente Lily me esta esperando.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y la besó tiernamente.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces, mi bella dama.

- Mañana será, mi príncipe.

*******************************************************

Cuando Rose llegó a la sala común ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Bueno, casi todos.

- ¡Si no es la chica que sale a cualquier hora!

- ¡Hola Lily!

La forma en que la saludo, desconcertó completamente a Potter, Rose destilaba alegría hasta por las orejas.

- ¡Guau! Tú rostro me lo dice todo.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué te dice mi rostro?

- Tu rostro dice: "Fui a ver en qué estado estaba Malfoy después de la pelea con James que yo provoqué, y fue un maravilloso encuentro donde ambos quedamos contentos y tuvimos una productiva y satisfactoria conversación".

Rose rió con ganas, y como no contestó, Lily decidió continuar.

- Ya Rose, deja de reír ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

- Pues, lo que acabas de decir Lils.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eso, llegué y Scorp estaba inconciente, lo vendé y le hice recobrar el conocimiento, me agradeció, me dijo que no quería pelear, que lo lamentaba, que me quería con él, y yo le dije que no podía hacerle eso a Tom, y él me dijo que podía esperar y… y de alguna u otra forma terminamos abrazados y luego conversamos, y luego me pidió un noviazgo a escondidas y yo acepté y…

- ¡Para, para, Rose!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar?! ¡¿Y Tom?!

- ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por él? ¡Estamos juntos Lily, Scorpius y yo!

- ¡No, Rose! ¡No puedo! Si no lo recuerdas, yo estoy enamorada de Tom - Lily dijo las cosas sin pelos en la lengua…

- Por eso es a escondidas… mañana hablaré con Tom.

- ¡No le iras a decir que tú y Malfoy…!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Mis neuronas también hacen sinapsis! ¿Sabes? Le diré… el por qué terminé con él.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora no es "un tiempo"

- ¡Es que ahora las cosas cambiaron, Lily!

- ¡Tú no te das cuenta que solo te está usando y quizás cómo vas a terminar después de todo esto!

- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

- ¡Conozco a Malfoy!

- ¡Conmigo es diferente!

- ¿¡Cómo sabes que no te esta engañando!?

- ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Sé que es sincero!

- ¡Una Weasley y un Malfoy! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo van a reaccionar todos después de lo publiques?! ¡Saldrá hasta en el Profeta!

- ¡No exageres!

- ¡Titular: "Hija de los magos que ayudaron a Harry Potter a acabar con el Innombrable inicia relación con el hijo de ex mortífago, un Malfoy, una de las familias de magos oscuros más conocida del mundo mágico"!

- ¿Y tú? ¿No era peor una Potter y un Malfoy?

- Eso no iba en serio, Rose.

- ¿No puedes estar feliz por mí? ¿No puedes apoyarme en esto?

- Yo solo intento cuidarte…

- Por favor Lils, confía en mi ¿Quieres?

- Es que Malfoy…

- Él no es cómo tú crees…

- Éstas enamorada Rose, por eso no te das cuenta.

- Confía en mí Lily.

- Pero Rose…

- Por favor

- Esta bien -dijo la chica después de un largo suspiro.

- Entonces muy buenas noches Lily, nos vemos en la mañana.

Rose se fue contenta a su habitación, miró el reloj, ya era muy tarde. Se puso el pijama apresuradamente y sus parpados cayeron pesadamente sobre sus ojos.

Estaba en la torre de Astronomía, ella estaba parada al borde de la ventana, y tras ella, dos hombres que no reconoció la apuntaban con la varita.

- Ahora deberás saltar pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la chica confundida.

- Porque tú eres el primer paso, y alguien aquí tiene que pagar.

- Pero yo…

- _¡Crucio!_

Dolor, como nunca había sentido en su vida.

Cuando se recuperó débilmente, ya estaba cayendo por la ventana, pero una mano la sostuvo.

- Scorpius…

- Si Rose soy yo, en las buenas y en las malas.

- Ahora joven Malfoy ¿Por qué no mejor traes a la chica de vuelta aquí para que grite un poco más? - dijo la misma voz de hombre tras ellos.

Rose no supo por qué, pero Malfoy obediente la arrastró dentro de la torre otra vez.

- No… no Scorpius.

El chico no le contestó.

Ahora sintió algo diferente… un hedor asqueroso, era algo así como a sangre y sudor, ese hedor provenía de la boca del otro hombre… ese hombre tenía una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- Lánzale un maleficio Malfoy - dijo la misma voz que antes.

Pero el Slytherin no hizo nada.

- ¡Debes enmendar el error de tu padre! - siguió la voz.

Scorpius cerró los ojos antes de apuntarla con la varita.

- Quiero que la mires a los ojos cuando la ataques… disfrútalo, te lo mereces.

Scorpius sonrió y abrió la boca para pronunciar el maleficio.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de golpe. Estaba sudando. Estaba en su dormitorio, estaba en su cama, y en la habitación solo se encontraban Paiton y Nicole, tampoco respiraba ese asqueroso hedor.

Rose supuso que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que decidió volver a dormir, aunque en un sueño intranquilo.

*************************************************

Cuando se despertó, Nicole estaba en el baño y Paiton estaba en pijamas buscando el uniforme. Rose se levantó y arregló su bolso.

- ¿Y cómo te va con Tom, Rose? - preguntó Paiton.

- Bueno, pues, terminamos.

- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida Williams.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se oyó gritar desde el baño a Nicole Orwell.

- ¿Hace cuándo?

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritaba la otra desde el baño.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Quién rompió con quién?! - se escuchó.

Rose, contestó pesadamente a cada pregunta, pero cuando llegó al por qué, solo dijo que en realidad le faltaba química a la relación.

- Yo siempre lo supe - aseguró Nicole, que ya había salido del baño.

- Él no era para ti - corroboró Paiton.

- ¡Pero qué pena por ti Rose!

- ¡Si es cierto! ¡Ahora ya no tienes pareja para el baile del viernes!

- ¡¿Baile?! ¿Qué baile? - preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

- ¡El baile de Halloween, por supuesto!

¡Rayos! Justo a ella ¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado? Ahora podría ir al baile con Scorpius… ¡No! Aún era muy pronto, aunque tal vez, podría bailar una pieza con él ¿No sería maravilloso?

- ¡Apuesto a que ahora lamentas haber roto con Tom! - dijo Paiton.

- ¡Si hubieras esperado hasta el viernes en la noche!

- ¡Ahora tendrás que conseguirte pareja también! - continuó Williams.

- La verdad no lo veo como un problema… - respondió Rose de forma tranquila - conseguir pareja es tan fácil como acariciar a un unicornio, aunque parece que en lo referente a ustedes les cuesta tanto como tocar a un dragón ¿no? ¡Pero no se preocupen por mí, chicas! Yo no tengo problema, ahora solo tienen que preocuparse para que sus traseros no lleguen solos al gran salón… aunque si no encuentran pareja ¡Siempre pueden ir juntas!

Rose salió triunfante de la habitación, siempre la ponía de buen humor poner en su lugar a Paiton y Nicole. Una vez que bajó las escaleras, se encontró con una castaña de último año, la chica la miro como si la conociera y le preguntó:

- Disculpa Rose ¿Sabes si Fred ya fue a tomar desayuno?

- Eh… no lo se, disculpa veo que sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo, así que tu eres…

- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! Soy Anne Wolf, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente Anne ¿Y… por qué buscas a Fred? ¿Te hizo alguna broma pesada? - preguntó insegura Rose, después de todo, sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces sus primos y ella era prefecta.

- ¡No, por Merlín! - dijo la chica entre risas - solo quería desayunar con él.

- ¡Anne! ¡Ya bajaste! ¡Y yo que te quería esperar! - Fred bajaba sonriente por la escalera, para tomar a Wolf por la cintura y besarla rápidamente en los labios.

Rose quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Tú y ella…?

- ¿No te lo había dicho Rosie? - preguntó Fred - Bueno, pues te presento a mi novia.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar Fred?

- ¡Claro!

La pareja se fue tranquilamente, mientras Rose pensaba cuántas cosas se había perdido después de estar encerrada en su vida amorosa.

Rose iba hacia el gran comedor, cuando una mano le tomó la muñeca y la obligó a entrar a un aula.

- ¡Casi no te alcanzo! - dijo Scorpius.

- Si me hubieras mandado una lechuza habría sido más fácil ¿no?

- Pero no habría sido tan divertido.

- Bueno… y ¿Cómo amaneciste Scorp?

- ¡Cómo adoro que me digas así, Rosie! Pues yo amanecí bien, pero vengo a buscar mi beso de los buenos días.

Rose no entendía, si ya lo había besado antes ¿Cómo lograba ponerla tan nerviosa?

- ¿Y qué me dice mi princesa? ¿Me darás una razón para sobrevivir hoy? ¿O me dejarás en agonía hasta más tarde?

Rose rodeó el cuello de Scorpius y lo besó rápidamente una vez.

- Listo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Tú me pediste un beso…

- ¿Y por qué estas tan nerviosa?

- ¡Cualquiera puede entrar aquí!

- ¡_Fermaportus_! Ahora no.

- ¿Y si alguien intenta entrar? Que yo sepa no tienes una capa de invisibilidad, ni tampoco sabes hacer un hechizo desilusionador.

- ¿Qué es un hechizo desilusionador?

- Si hubieras hecho el ensayo para Flitwick lo sabrías, Scorpius…

- ¡Había olvidado que eras una sabelotodo!

- ¡Qué simpático! ¡Siempre tú tan agradable! ¿No?

Scorpius beso a Rose suavemente.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- Si.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- No.

El Slytherin hizo aparecer una rosa de su varita y se la ofreció a Rose.

- ¿Será posible que la doncella acepte esta rosa, como prueba de mi arrepentimiento, por haber pasado a llevar a tan delicada flor?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me niegue si me lo pides así? - Rose, tomó la rosa que aquel rubio le ofrecía, luego de un suspiro beso a Scorpius una vez más y salió de la habitación.

Al ver como esa cabellera carmín desaparecía tras la puerta un sentimiento de miedo, culpa y arrepentimiento inundó a Scorpius.

Minutos más tarde Rose llegó al comedor y se sentó entre Lily y Albus.

- ¿Y esa rosa? - preguntó Albus.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… - La voz de Tom resonó detrás de Rose.

- ¡Tom! Yo… no te había visto.

- ¿Podemos hablar Rose?

Scorpius entró al Gran Salón y lo primero que vio fue a Zabini conversar con una nerviosa Rose, ésta aún tenía la flor que le regaló entre sus dedos. Malfoy se fue a sentar lentamente a su mesa.

- ¿Y este Slytherin qué hace aquí? - James acababa de llegar.

- Evidentemente no hablaba contigo - dijo Tom.

- Tom… ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos después del almuerzo? No nos molestaría nadie.

El castaño la miró de forma extraña y se marchó de allí luego de asentir con la cabeza. Rose lo siguió con la mirada, y al ver la mesa de Slytherin notó como Scorpius tomaba asiento.

- ¡Scorp! - Rose escuchó la chillona voz de Mandy McCkraquen que corría hacia Malfoy. No pudo controlar los celos que se le despertaron cuando la chica abrazó del cuello a Scorpius.

- ¡Soñé contigo Scorpius! - le dijo la Slytherin antes de plantarle un gran y abrazador beso. El chico la miró sorprendido pero no se molestó en apartarla.

- ¡Es un asqueroso cretino! - dijo Rose a toda voz en su mesa.

- ¿Por qué es un asqueroso cretino? - preguntó Fred, que estaba sentado en frente de ella.

- Si Rosie ¿Qué te hizo Zabini para que terminaras con él? - inquirió Albus.

- ¿Zabini?

- ¡Pero si ese no es un secreto! ¡Todos los Slytherin son unos asquerosos cretinos! Rose hizo muy bien al terminar con Zabini - dijo James.

- ¿Ah?

- No lo niegues Rose ¿No es verdad que todos los Slytherin son así? - continuó James.

- Ya basta, James por favor, Rose nos iba a contar quién le había regalado esa rosa.

- ¡_Evanesco_! - susurró Rose por debajo de la mesa y guardó rápidamente su varita, nadie en la mesa de los Gryffindor se percató de eso, porque James había comenzado a alardear que como era mayor que Lily, ésta no lo podía hacer callar. Nadie en la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero sí un rubio en la mesa de los Slytherin que no perdía de vista a cierta pelirroja.

- ¡James para! - gritó Fred - Yo quiero saber quién le regaló la flor a Rosie.

- ¿Qué flor? - preguntó inocentemente Rose.

- ¡La que tienes en la ma…! ¿Dónde dejaste la flor? - preguntó Lily.

- Yo no recuerdo haber traído ninguna flor…

- ¡Pero si yo también la vi! - corroboró Albus.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¿Por qué no dejamos ese tonto asunto y hablamos de algo más importante? Rose ¿Por qué no invitas a Sabrina a comer con nosotros? - preguntó James.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - contestó la chica.

- Porque nuestro Jamsie esta enamorado - dijo Lily.

- ¡¿Qué?! - saltaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿James?

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Imposible!

Después de reírse un buen rato, James abrió la boca.

- Las palabras no significan nada ¿no? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que lo cuenta son las acciones!

James se paró de pronto y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que acababa de entrar al Gran Salón, Rose, Albus, Lily, Fred y Anne quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Hola Sabrina! ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?

- ¡Claro! - respondió la rubia.

Una vez todos acomodados en la mesa de los Gryffindor, James se dirigió a Sabrina.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile del viernes conmigo?

- No… la verdad es que no quiero.

Un silencio aterrador invadió la mesa.

James no encontraba explicación, lo habían rechazado ¡Lo habían rechazado por todos los cielos! ¡¿A él?! ¡¿Al más guapo, popular, atractivo, capitán de Quidditch de todos los tiempos posibles e imposibles en Hogwarts?!

- Perdona, creo que no oí bien ¿Qué me dijiste?

Sabrina le sonrió con dulzura.

- Oíste bien James, muchas gracias por invitarme, pero no gracias.

- Pero ¿Por qué? - James no creía lo que estaba viviendo.

- La verdad, no eres mi tipo… no es que no me agrades, pero no saldría contigo.

- ¡Cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar! ¡Soy James Potter!

- Cualquier chica, menos yo ¡Y por favor! No eres el chico más guapo de la historia…

- ¿No lo soy? ¿Y quién es entonces?

- No lo se…

- ¡Ves! ¡No puedes negarte!

- Ese no es el punto James.

- Creo que no has entendido muy bien, te he pedido que vayas al baile conmigo, para que pases un momento espectacular y te conviertas en mi primera novia formal ¿Qué dices ahora?

Rose no podía creer la actitud de su primo.

- Digo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué no?

- Que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- No eres mi tipo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No hay química entre nosotros…

- ¿Por qué?

- No funcionaría…

- Aw… ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡No me gustas! ¿Sí? Ahora, con tu permiso, creo que será mejor que me vaya a comer a mi mesa, nos vemos luego Rose.

James se levantó y se fue de allí hecho una furia.

- Creo que será, mejor que lo siga - dijo Fred.

***************************************************

Rose salió de su clase de Transformaciones juntó con Sabrina.

- Sabrina ¿Qué dices si vamos al lago mientras comemos algo?

- Bueno… así termino mi redacción de Pociones.

- ¡Seguro!

Una vez en el lago, Rose quería comenzar el tema de James, pero no se le ocurría cómo.

- ¿Cómo esta James?

- ¡Guau! Y yo que pensaba cómo introducir el tema… no lo se, la verdad, Fred fue a hablar con él ¿Por qué te negaste? Ambas sabemos que te gusta desde la primera vez que lo viste.

- Pero, es la primera vez que se fija en mí…

- Puede que no lo haya hecho antes, pero ahora quiere una relación formal ¿No estas feliz de que quiera iniciarla contigo?

- ¿Tú estás segura de que es en serio, Rose?

- Bueno… la verdad es que me sorprendió un poco la noticia.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a confiar yo si tu no estas segura?

- ¡Pero el que no arriesga no gana!

- ¿Y si pierdo?

- ¡Vamos Sabrina!

- No lo se Rose, esto fue… muy sorpresivo ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

- Pero Sabrina, si James me pregunta por ti ¿Qué diré?

- No creo que pregunte… ya debe de estar besuqueándose con otra como un asqueroso cretino, Rose.

Como un asqueroso cretino.

- Como Scorpius, diría yo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

Rose iba aponer al día a su amiga, cuando vuelve a aparecer justa la persona que le gustaría evitar por el resto de sus días.

- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar Rose? - preguntó el chico que acababa de llegar.

- Yo me voy ¡Nos vemos luego Rose!

Tom se sentó al lado de la Gryffindor.

- Tom yo…

- Ese "tiempo" que me pediste… encaja mejor con un "terminamos" ¿no?

- Lo siento mucho Tom, pero sí.

Zabini tenía la vista fija al lago.

- Supiste lo que Lily y Malfoy…

- Si, Lily me lo dijo ayer.

- ¿No terminaste conmigo por eso, no?

- Creo que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se que contestarte, jamás querría hacerte daño, Tom, tú… ¡Eres la mejor persona que conozco!

- Pero eso no fue suficiente, Rose tú ¿Terminaste conmigo por Malfoy?

Eso definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Rose.

- Malfoy no tiene nada que ver aquí Tom.

- Él no es quién tú crees Rose, no es tan… él no es como tú piensas.

- Yo se muy bien quién es Malfoy.

- No sabes de lo que es capaz.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé lo que ese asqueroso cretino puede hacer!

Eso si sorprendió a Zabini, sintió algo de satisfacción al escuchar eso, pero él había creído que ella lo defendería.

- Escucha Tom, yo solo, creo que no te quiero como antes, no me siento capaz de entregarte todo lo que mereces… eso es todo.

- ¡Claro que sí Rose! ¡Tú…!

- Es que no te quiero de esa forma Tom, yo creía que sí, pero ahora que analizo todo esto, yo te quiero como quiero a Albus, a James, a Fred, a Hugo…

Tom la miró a los ojos, parecía que aquellos ojos verdes taladraban a Rose como si fueran cuchillos.

- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme Tom? - preguntó Rose, no podía evitar llorar ¡Había dañado tanto al chico que tenía en frente!

- Nunca he estado enojado contigo.

Eso hizo que las lágrimas se le escaparan definitivamente.

- No llores.

- Lamento tanto esto Tom…

- Es mejor así, creo que estábamos destinados a ser amigos ¿No es así Rose?

- Creo que sí…

- ¿Amigos entonces?

- ¿Aún quieres ser mi amigo?

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo el chico con renovadas fuerzas - ¿Amigos?

- ¡Los mejores!

*************************************************

Una vez terminada sus labores de prefecta, Rose decidió dar una última ronda.

- ¿Y cómo esta la pelirroja más sexy de todo Hogwarts?

- ¿Te refieres a mí ahora? Creía que tú estabas muy contento con tu querida McCkraquen…

- ¡Ahora si que no me puedes negar que estas celosa! - dijo Malfoy con tono de triunfo.

- No, no estoy celosa, solo me molesta que me pidas ser tu novia y después dejes que Mandy te bese como si, ella se estuviera ahogando y ¡tú fueras un maldito tanque de oxígeno!

- La verdad… es que no entiendo por qué no lo admites, Rose.

- ¿Y tú no te arrepientes?

- Pero si esto es un noviazgo en secreto ¡Debo mantener mi imagen!

- ¡Yo te diré dónde te puede meter tu imagen!

- Vaya, vaya, así que la prefecta perfecta, también cae en crisis de rabia y celos.

- ¡Pues si es así, como tú llevas una relación, entonces no quiero ser tu novia!

- ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?

- ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

- ¡Eres una exagerada melodramática!

- ¡Y tú un insensible que cree que puede besar a cualquier chica en cualquier momento!

- Pero debo mantener mi imagen ¿Y no eras tú la que quería mantener esto en secreto?

- ¡Pero sigues siendo mi novio!

- A ver espera… la verdad, no entiendo que anda mal aquí.

- ¡El problema es que no pienso dejar que otra te bese!

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Oh, Rose! Me encantas cada día más ¿Sabes?

Entonces el Slytherin la besó como nunca la había besado antes, con energía, con fuerza y con pasión, luego se alejó solo unos milímetro para que la chica recobrara el aliento y le susurró al oído.

- Perdóname si te ofendí, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, porque tú eres la única que causa esto en mí ¿Me perdonas, mi Rose?

- Si… Cómo no te voy a perdonar…

- ¿Podemos hacer público lo nuestro?

- ¡No! Aún no… Tom…

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero ¿Vas a ir al baile conmigo cierto? - inquirió Scorpius.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Qué? ¿No irás a ir con Tom?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero creo, que el viernes es muy pronto…

- Pero si no sería un noviazgo, sería, más bien, como nuestra primera cita ¿Qué dices?

- Quizás un baile.

- ¿Siempre eres tan complicada?

- ¡Si! ¡Así que ve acostumbrándote!

- ¿Con quién irás entonces, Rose?

- Supongo que con Mike o con Joe…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir con ese Joseph Brawn!

- ¿Y por qué no? Es muy simpático y guapo…

- Ese imbécil te tiene ganas hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Yo se mucho.

- No importa con quién vaya, nunca pasaría nada, pero tú ¿Con quién iras?

- Estaba pensando en las piernas de Williams - Scorpius recibió un codazo en el estómago… - ¿Siempre eres tan agresiva?

- Solo contigo Scorp.

- ¡Qué tema más ridículo! ¿Por qué no mejor me das otro beso?

- Quizás…

- ¡Oye espera! ¿Por qué desapareciste la rosa que te dí?

- Pues porque no se me ocurrió qué inventarle a los muchachos y especialmente a Tom.

- ¡Claro! Y sin remordimiento alguno la desapareciste.

- Bueno… te acababa de ver besuqueándote con McCkraquen, por lo que en realidad, lo hice con gusto.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres mala?

- ¿Te afectó?

- ¡No! ¡Pero no me agradó!

- ¡Pues qué pena, pero a mi tampoco me agradó lo que hiciste tú!

- ¡Creo que esto no funciona!

Eso asustó a Rose.

- … ¿A qué te refieres?

Scorpius sonrió antes de decir.

- Creo que las palabras no funcionan… ¿Por qué no probamos la acción?

Pero en ese momento escucharon a alguien venir por el pasillo, así que no les quedo más remedio que separarse rápidamente.

Rose se había metido en un juego complicado, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¡Era la novia de Scorpius! Al doblar al próximo pasillo, encontró a Albus besando a McCkraquen.

- ¡Albus!

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**Muchisimas gracias Diluz, Jhezzhykahh y Giselle Lestrange! este chap esta más corto que el anterior, pero les adelantamos que se nos viene un partido de Quidditch y un buen baile de Halloween!**

**Dejen sus comentarios! así, seguiremos publicando más rápido jejejeje y si es posible más larguito**

**muchas gracias bye!**


	16. Entre los sueños y el Quidditch

**Capítulo 16.-** Entre los sueños y el Quidditch.

Rose se había metido en un juego complicado, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¡Era la novia de Scorpius! Al doblar al próximo pasillo, encontró a Albus besando a McCkraquen.

- ¡Albus!

- ¡Rose!

- ¡Mandy! - dijo la Slytherin - ¡Bien, ahora todos nos conocemos! Así que ¿Por qué no te vas Weasley? Estás molestando…

- ¡Un momento! - dijo de pronto Albus - ¡Yo no soy Albus Potter! - dicho eso, se sacó la maravillosa máscara que andaba trayendo, revelando el rostro de otro chico - ¡Soy Joseph Brawn! Siempre quise besarte Mandy…

- ¡Un momento! Pero yo no soy Mandy - luego la supuesta chica se sacó la máscara que llevaba - ¡Soy Sabrina! Siempre quise estar contigo Joe.

- ¡Un momento! - saltó de pronto Rose - ¡Yo no soy Rose!

- ¿Qué? - dijeron ambos.

- ¡Soy Hagrid! - dijo el personaje mientras se sacaba la máscara revelando el enmarañado pelo del guardabosques, el cambió que ocurrió fue espectacular ¡de película! - ¡Siempre quise atraparlos a ustedes dos! - gritó, mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica.

- ¡Un momento! - dijo de pronto Joe - ¡Yo no soy Joe, ni tampoco Albus! - dicho esto se sacó la segunda máscara que llevaba, apareciendo, nada más, y nada menos que…- ¡Soy Rita Skeeter! ¡Siempre quise atraparte con un vestido Hagrid!

- ¡Un momento! - Hagrid se sacó nuevamente una máscara - ¡Yo no soy Rose ni Hagrid! ¡Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Siempre quise usar un vestido!

- ¡Un momento! - Sabrina Meyer, se quitó nuevamente otra máscara, revelando el impactado rostro de Rose Weasley - ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡No Scorpius!! ¡¡Tú no quieres usar un vestido!! ¡¡Y tú Rita no puedes ser mujer!! ¡¡Nooooo!!

- ¡Un momento! ¡Es verdad, yo no soy mujer! - Dijo de pronto Rita, quitándose otra máscara - ¡Soy James Potter!

En ese momento, James sacó de la nada una taza del baño, y con fuerza sobrenatural, se la aventó a Malfoy en la cabeza.

* * *

Rose Weasley despertó agitada en su cama, ella era ella, y estaba sola en su habitación. Pero en su habitación, no en su cuarto en Hogwarts, estaba en casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero… cómo? - preguntó la chica al aire.

- ¡Rose! ¡Ya es hora de levantarte, cariño! - Su madre, Hermione, le estaba gritando desde el primer piso - ¡No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día en Hogwarts!

En ese momento su madre, entró a su cuarto, cargada con ropa limpia.

- ¿Qué dijiste mamá? ¿Cómo que primer día? Si estoy a la mitad de mi quinto año…

- ¡Las cosas que dices, mi niña! ¡Si tan solo tienes once añitos!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero y Scorpius?!

- ¿De dónde sacaste el nombre del hijo de los Malfoy? - preguntó curiosa su madre - Si nunca hablamos de ellos.

- ¡¡Es mi novio!!

En eso Hermione suelta una alegre carcajada.

Eso no podía ser verdad ¿Era posible que todo, absolutamente todo, haya sido un sueño? No… no… ¡No! Seguro, todo eso era una mentira, seguro se estaba volviendo loca, seguro esa no era la realidad, seguro tenía quince años… seguro Scorpius la seguía amando.

- Muy bien, Rose, basta de todas esas tonterías y tómate pronto tu jugo de perro…

- ¡¡AH!!

* * *

De pronto Rose despertó ¡Si! ¡Todo lo anterior había sido un horrendo sueño! Ella seguía en quinto, pero… no, las cosas no estaban bien, Rose miró a su alrededor completamente perpleja.

Estaba en una maravillosa mansión, su cuarto era gigante y blanco, estaba en una gran cama, quizás demasiado grande para una persona, la verdad era algo exagerada para el gusto de Rose, una pieza así la hacía sentirse solitaria. La chica se percató de que estaba usando un bellísimo pijama de seda y ella, estaba obesa. No recordaba haber comido tanto.

Luego la puerta se abre suavemente, y entra por ella, un rubio alto con una bandeja de plata y un abundante desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días Rosie! ¿Cómo amaneció nuestro quinto hijo?

- ¡¡Ahh!!

- No grites amor ¿Por qué no mejor te tomas tu jugo de perro?

* * *

- ¿Por fin despierta señorita Weasley?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Soy yo?

- Por supuesto que es usted, señorita Weasley - dijo otra vez Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera caminó hacia su camilla rápidamente.

- ¿Esto no es un sueño, cierto? - Insistió la pelirroja, ya que estaba absolutamente confundida.

- ¡Claro que no! Mire… - En eso sacó una pequeña aguja y se la enterró en el brazo.

- ¡Auuch! ¡Oiga!

- ¿Ve, como no lo es?

- Pero… ¿Cómo termine aquí?

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Estás despierta! - Sabrina acababa de entrar en la enfermería y corría sonriente hacia Rose.

- ¿Sabrina?

- ¡Por fín despiertas! Le dije a Scorpius que no era necesario ese beso que te dio para despertarte… - Sabrina estaba muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

La enfermera ya se había ido, suerte que era la mujer más discreta y desinteresada que Rose había conocido en su vida.

- Sabrina ¿Quieres explicarte?

- ¡Claro que no te besó, tonta!

- ¡Uf! ¡Pensé que ya todo el mundo lo sabía! De veras me asustaste Sab…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que el pobrecito mundo no sabe? ¡Cuéntame Rose, somos amigas!

- Está bien pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- ¡Claro que no! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Pues bien, Scorpius es mi novio.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Pero… ¿Desde cuándo? Eso explica porque ha venido un par de veces a visitarte.

- ¡Oye, ahora yo merezco una explicación!

- ¡Es cierto! Bueno… hace mucho que te convertiste en la bella durmiente.

- ¿Cuánto es mucho?

- Siento que de tres a cuatro semanas…

- ¡Ciento treinta y cuatro semanas!

- ¡No! Que siento que de tres a cuatro.

- ¡Ah! - suspiró la pelirroja - Eso igual es mucho tiempo… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Madame Pomfrey o McGonagall seguramente sabían cómo…

- No tan rápido Rose, esto tiene toda una historia detrás.

- Escucho entonces.

- No se cómo empezó todos esto, la cosa es que era tarde y tu andabas paseando por los pasillos, al parecer McCkraquen te lanzó un hechizo confundidor y te secuestró con ayuda de las Lupi. Según Madame Pomfrey te dieron a beber una poción del amor con el cabello de Lewis…

- ¡Puaj!

- Que ofensiva eres Rose.

- No seas pesada, solo que las espinillas y forúnculos no son mi tipo.

- Ni el mío.

- ¿Entonces con qué cara me reprochas?

- Pues, con la que tengo puesta ¡No puedo creer que creas que soy una persona con dos caras!

- ¿Quieres dejar de molestar y seguir contándome? - respondió inquieta la pelirroja.

- Está bien ¿Sabes? Creo que el de estar de novia con Malfoy te amarga la vida, mujer - Sabrina rió mientras Rose refunfuñaba - Bueno, como te iba diciendo, McCkraquen no es la mejor en el mundo respecto a hacer pociones, bueno, la verdad no es la mejor en el mundo en nada, sin contar claro, el ego más grande del universo ¡ah, no! Tampoco es la mejor en eso, seguro Scorpius le gana por montones… aunque tu eso ya debes saberlo ¿eh, Rose?

- ¡Sabrina!

- ¡Bien, bien! La poción estaba tan mal echa, que tuvo como efecto la poción de los muertos vivos…

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Pero como la habías tomado hace poco, la enfermera pudo hacer un antídoto…

- ¿Y cómo me atendieron tan pronto? Pensé que Mandy me tenía encerrada en algún lugar o algo así.

- Al parecer ella se asustó, cuando te vio desplomarte en el suelo como una muerta, aunque seguías viva… además, creo que se encontró con el premio anual de tu casa ¿Anne Wolf?

- ¡Ah, la novia de Fred!

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien…

- ¿Cómo estás más enterada que yo si eres tu la que estuvo inconsciente veintiún días, Rose?

- ¡Ay! No lo sé, tal vez porque eres muy despistada.

- ¡Que graciosa eres!

- ¿Y qué pasó con Mandy?

- Pues, primero le habían restado cincuenta puntos a su casa por intentar darte una poción del amor, pero cuando vieron que no despertabas y que era una poción de los muertos vivos tan grotesca que no tenían cómo despertarte al instante, y que si no te daban un antídoto pronto morirías… - Sabrina volvió a tomar aire - Le quitaron otros cincuenta, la obligaron a decir la verdad si sobre en realidad el verdadero propósito no era matarte, y quedó castigada por el resto del mes bajo la tutela de Hagrid.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que Mandy es sólo un asco en pociones, después de todo ella no puede estar tan loca como para intentar matarme.

- ¡Señoritas! - Madame Pomfrey estaba de nuevo entre ellas - ¡Se acabo el horario de visitas! Ahora váyase señorita Meyer, la señorita Weasley debe descansar.

- Se refiere a ¿dormir?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¡Pero he dormido tres semanas! ¿No me puedo levantar?

- ¡Los sueños cansan mucho más de lo que usted cree! Y usted ha pasado esas tres semanas soñando, no crea que no lo sé, esa poción que se tomó al parecer se vio influida por el hechizo confundidor que recibió y además ésta poseía un extraño ingrediente que no he podido identificar…

- ¿Cómo?

- Le digo que no he podido hacerle ingerir una infusión para que no sueñe, por lo que debe estar cansadísima.

- No…

- ¡Si! ¡Si lo está! - La enfermera acercó una copa a los labios de Rose, ésta no tuvo otro remedio que tomársela para que no se le ensuciara el cabello - ¡Bébaselo todo! Dormirá unas cinco horas sin soñar.

- ¡Adiós Rose! - Sabrina ya se esta escurriendo detrás de la puerta.

Lo último que Rose alcanzó a pensar, fue dónde abría conseguido McCkraquen ese ingrediente y si era tan extraño, cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que causaría…

* * *

En cuanto despertó, Rose trató por todos los medios que Madame Pomfrey le permitiera levantarse, hay que decir que tardó cinco horas en ello.

Una vez cumplido su cometido, iba sola hacia su sala común y se encontró con Tom, que fue corriendo a abrazarla.

- ¡Tom! - Rose le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Rose! ¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que habías despertado? ¡Y yo tan preocupado por ti!

- Solo Sabrina supo que desperté Tom.

- Parece que estas en perfecta condición… ¿Pero no crees que deberías pasar un tiempo en cama?

- ¡Por favor! He pasado las últimas semanas de mi vida en cama, ahora solo tengo ganas de correr…

- ¡Qué graciosa! - Tom volvió a abrazar a la chica, esta ves con más ternura - Te eché mucho de menos Rosie, me hiciste falta… Yo, me pierdo sin ti - Rose no tenía idea de qué pretendía su amigo ¿acaso quería que lo besara? Pero ella recordaba haber terminado con él, estaba segura… ¿o acaso lo soñó?

- Tom… Nosotros… ¿Nosotros seguimos…?

- ¿Estando juntos? Me pediste un tiempo… yo creí que todavía querías seguir conmigo - el muchacho suspiró - no pretendía obligarte a nada, solo te estaba diciendo lo que sentía.

La chica no emitió ningún comentario.

- ¿Aún quieres romper conmigo?

- ¿Esto no lo habíamos hablado, Tom?

- No…

- Pero yo lo recuerdo…

- Rose, respóndeme por favor ¿Me quieres como yo a ti?

Auch. Pero qué fea pregunta, no tenía intención de responderla, estaba pensando como evadirla sin ser ofensiva, pero fue otra voz la que contestó por ella, otra voz que Rose conocía muy bien.

- Es evidente que no, Tom - El prefecto de Slytherin se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa ¿Cierto Scorpius? - Zabini comenzó a enojarse.

Rose no sabía qué pensar, su novio a escondidas estaba ahí delante de su ex. Lo único que quería era estar con Malfoy a solas, para poder abrazarlo y decirle que hicieran pública su relación…

- ¿Cómo que no me importa? Eres mi amigo Tom - dijo Scorpius en un tono sarcástico - No te recomiendo a esta sangre mestiza para una relación ¿No ves que solo ella es tan tonta como para quedar inconciente por un mes?

Esta bien, Rose entendía que el Slytherin necesitaba cubrir su imagen ¡Pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan ofensivo! Lo miró con odio… lo cual Malfoy no encontró particularmente importante, solo le parecía extraño que la chica no se hubiera puesto a insultarlo ya.

- Rose, mejor hablemos esto en otro momento ¿Te voy a dejar a tu sala común? - La pelirroja no alcanzó a responder ya que Zabini le tomo el brazo y se la llevó consigo, mientras Scorpius se quedaba pegado al suelo mirándolos con repudio.

Antes de que llegaran a la sala común, Rose consiguió irse con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño, se despidió de su amigo rápidamente y se marchó corriendo al baño, para luego bajar al pasillo donde había visto a Scorpius. Después de buscarlo por unos segundos, lo encontró con la mirada y antes de que el chico pudiera advertirla, Rose corrió con todas sus ganas hacia él para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía.

- ¿Weasley? - pudo decir el Slytherin más sorprendido que si hubiera visto un inferi.

- ¡Scorp, no es necesario que finjas! Ya me percate de que no hubiera nadie… ¡Cómo te extrañé! - La pelirroja lo abrazó aún más fuerte, mientras Malfoy no era capaz de articular palabra, ni de corresponder el gesto.

- ¿Weasley?

- ¡Que gracioso eres! - dijo la Gryffindor entre risas - Te agradezco que me hayas evitado la conversación con Tom, pero creo que te pasaste con los insultos ¿No te parece? Pero estoy tan contenta de tenerte conmigo que no importa…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué?

Weasley le acababa de decir "Scorp", lo estaba abrazando en este momento, le dijo que lo extrañaba, que no le importaban sus insultos y que estaba contenta de tenerlo con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Deja de repetir lo mismo! ¿Qué tú no estas contento de que haya despertado, Scorp? No recuerdo muy bien nuestro último encuentro la verdad… creo que se me confunde en un sueño donde todos nos sacábamos unas mascaras y nadie era quién yo creía ¡Ni siquiera tú! Estabas usando un vestido. Pero es extraño, porque al final tú resultas ser yo, pero yo estoy segura de haber hablado contigo antes…

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

- ¡De un sueño que tuve! Se me confunde con nuestro último encuentro… ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria?

- Yo no me acuerdo - en realidad si que se acordaba, la muchacha que ahora tenia al frente lo había abofeteado.

- ¡Pero si era yo la que estaba inconsciente! - luego de decir eso, Rose besó tres veces en la mejilla a Malfoy, pero éste no correspondió de ninguna forma el cariño de la chica, incluso parecía que intentaba alejarla - ¿Qué pasa Scorp?

- ¿Estas bien? - fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, se escucharon pasos hacia ellos.

- ¡Después hablamos Scorp! - la chica lo besó en los labios rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué haces solo por aquí Malfoy?

- Pues mis labores de prefecto Zabini.

- ¿Tenías que interrumpirnos hace un rato? - preguntó molesto el Slytherin.

- Si.

- Ya dime la verdad Scorpius ¿Cuánto te interesa Rose?

- A mi no mucho. Bueno, no puedo negarte que tiene un aire atrayente, pero es una llorona e insufrible sabelotodo…

- Pues no lo parece.

- Yo no ando por ahí intentando que todo te parezca creíble… de hecho es lo contrario. Además tu te mueres por otra pelirroja y ni siquiera lo aceptas… tu obsesión por Weasley es deprimente, sobretodo porque ella no te corresponde.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Se mucho. Imagino que la enana de Potter nunca te contó lo que hizo para que estuvieras con ella - respondió Scorpius.

- Si lo hizo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y todavía le tienes tanta estima?

- Claro… ella no sabía lo que hacía.

- Si lo sabía

- Estaba confundida - justificó Tom.

- No.

- Ella no…

- ¿No ves como terminamos hablando de Potter en ves de Weasley?

- Tú fuiste el que cambió el tema, porque te hace sentir débil hablar de lo que sientes por mi novia.

- Ella no es tu novia - Contestó Malfoy enfadado. Por supuesto que no era su novia, estaba seguro, ella hace unos segundos lo había besado a él, no tenía ni idea cómo y por qué, pero el punto era que lo prefería sobre Zabini - Yo me voy a dormir, después de todo, mañana tengo un importante partido de Quidditch.

* * *

Lily se abalanzó sobre Rose.

- ¡Despertaste! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Tranquila Lils… - respondió contenta la chica.

- ¿Por qué no le has avisado a todos?

- No quiero hacer un escandalo.

- ¡Es un escándalo que no lo hayas publicado!

- ¡Esta bien! Escribiré a mis padres…

- ¡Yo le avisaré a los demás!

- ¡No, no espera! Quiero contarte algo primero - Rose tomó las manos de Lily y girando y saltando se la llevó a un rincón de la sala común.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? No… no me digas que te arreglaste con Tom - dijo algo asustada Lily.

- ¡No! Es decir, no en ese sentido ¡Si tú sabes que yo quiero a Scorp!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ya no te hagas la tonta…

- Rose, espera ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Scorpius?

- ¡Pero si yo te conté la noche en que nos hicimos novios! Fue justo después de que…

Lily miraba absorta a su prima, era absolutamente imposible de que fueran novios… si ella incluso había creído que fue Malfoy quién la envenenó. No alcanzó a oír la historia de Rose, ya que Fred entro a la sala.

- ¡Rosie!

- ¡Fred, qué gusto verte!

Fred abrazó a su prima.

- ¡Eres lo más oportuna que hay! ¡Ahora ya no hay problema!

- ¿Y qué problema había? - preguntó Rose.

- ¡Rose! - James también había entrado y venía a abrazar a la chica - ¡Perfecto ya tenemos reemplazante!

- ¿Reemplazante para quién? - preguntó Lily.

- ¿Y para qué? - continuó Rose.

- Lo que pasa es que el idiota de McLaggen es tan imbécil, que le pegó una bludger y está en la enfermería, y cómo mañana temprano es el gran partido contra Slytherin, no teníamos tiempo de buscar un buen reemplazante ¡Pero ya estas aquí! - dijo James.

- ¡Aquí para jugar por tu casa! - corroboró Fred.

- ¡Aquí para ganar la copa!

- ¡Aquí para darle honor a tu familia!

- ¡Aquí para salvarnos a todos!

- ¡Aquí para…

- ¿Y tengo que ser cazadora de la noche a la mañana? ¿Literalmente? - preguntó espantada la chica.

- Pues claro - contestó Fred.

- ¡Pero si no soy tan buena en el Quidditch!

- ¡Lo harás bien! Nosotros te cubriremos, somos los mejores bateadores que existen.

- Eso nadie lo duda - dijo Lily.

- Gracias pequeña - respondió James revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana.

- Entonces Rose ¿Lo harás?

- A ha…

* * *

La mañana estaba clara y brillante ¡Un perfecto día para el Quidditch! Rose estaba algo nerviosa, pero eso daba lo mismo, después de todo solo era un partido e iba jugar contra Slytherin… una tropa de tramposos, pero Scorpius ¡Scorpius era el buscador de su casa! ¡Que tierno! ¡Iban a jugar juntos!

Lily desayunaba inquieta, no por cómo jugaría Rose, sino porque ésta le había dicho que la novia de Malfoy… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? No podía imaginarse como quedaron juntos ¡Si ni siquiera habían conversado! O eso creía ella… analizando las cosas… ¡Tampoco! Nada calzaba, y ni siquiera había podido preguntarle, pero quizás… ¡Debía hablar inmediatamente con la enfermera!

Caminando sola en dirección al estadio estaba Sabrina, Rose le había mandado una carta muy temprano diciendo que jugaría por su casa, y ella iba con todas las ganas de animarla, su amiga estaba muy contenta, pero una cosa no le calzaba ¿Rose novia de Malfoy? Pero ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera enterado, siendo ella tan observadora? Sabrina notaba cosas que nadie más notaba, cómo el cariño de Lily hacia Tom desde segundo año, cómo el miedo de James de tener una pareja estable, cómo el deseo de Hugo de ser más importante que su hermana… ella sabía que Scorpius estaba interesado en Rose desde primer año, pero al parecer era demasiado cobarde como para declararse o tal vez tenía algún otro motivo muy bien oculto… así que ¿Cómo fue que ese par quedó de novios si Rose ha estado durmiendo las últimas semanas?

Preparándose para el partido estaba Malfoy. Se le notaba nervioso y era extraño ya que el chico era el jugador más valioso del equipo, tanto como Albus era indispensable para los Gryffindor… pero lo que sus compañeros no sabían era que Scorpius no estaba preocupado por el partido sino por una muchacha que había estado muy cariñosa con él últimamente y sin que él hubiera hecho algo como para merecerlo…

* * *

- ¡¡Y comienza el partido!! - gritó Bloom, un alumno de Hufflepuff de sexto año - ¡¡Los buscadores se distancian rápidamente!! ¡¡Y Harrison de Slytherin tiene la Quaffle!! ¡Se dirige a toda velocidad a los aros! ¡¡Fred Weasley intenta detenerlo con una Bludger, pero falla!! ¡Harrison le da un veloz pase a Wells quién se la devuelve inesperadamente! ¡¡Y Harrison va… va…!! ¡¡Y Weasley Hugo la atrapa!! ¡¡Se la entrega a su hermana!! ¡Rose Weasley es el cambio inesperado del equipo de Gryffindor por el accidente de McLaggen! ¡Ahora vamos a ver si fue una buena idea…! ¡Pero la chica suelta la Quaffle para esquivar un feroz Bludger por parte de Clapton! Mala jugada para Gryffindor… Esperemos que el guardián este atento… ¡¡Y si lo está!! ¡¡Vaya, vieron todos esa atrapada!!

- ¡Bien hecho Hugo! - gritó James a su guardián.

- ¡Oye James ahí te va esta! - Fred le lanzó la Bludger a su compadre y este se la aventó a Malfoy quién la logra esquivar por unos centímetros.

- ¡¡Y Johnson de Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle!! ¡Se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el aro! ¡Pero lo intercepta Wells de Slytherin! ¡¡Weasley Rose se la quita de un empujón y va marcar un tanto!! ¡Esta chica parece decidida…! ¡¡Y son diez puntos para Gryffindor!!

Rose estaba contentísima ¡había marcado un tanto! Aunque todavía no tenía tiempo de hablar con Scorpius… ni siquiera le había dicho un "hola" y no podía hacerlo ahora, tenía que concentrarse.

Scorpius volaba velozmente buscando la Snitch dorada, pero le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse, la actitud de Rose había sido tan extraña, a lo mejor todo ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente ella pudo reflexionar y le perdonó todo lo que había hecho, y había decidido quererlo sin importar las cosas ¡Por Merlín, qué estupidez! ¿Pero era tan imposible como parecía? ¡Claro que si! Aunque quizás no… Pero si era así ¿Qué haría él? ¿Aceptaría todo? ¿Todo lo que conllevaba esa relación? Esa relación solo deparaba un destino: el fracaso, así que ¿Para qué intentar?

- ¡¡Y Albus Potter se lanza en picada!! ¡¡Y ESA ES LA SNITCH AMIGOS!! ¡¡Parece que el buscador de Slytherin no esta prestando atención al partido!! ¡¡Eso es Potter!!

Scorpius se lanzó tras Albus y lo empujó brutalmente… el chico perdió de vista la Snitch.

- ¡¡Eso es juego sucio!! ¡¡Qué acaso el réferi esta ciego!! ¡¡Arg esos Slytherins!! - Las gradas de la casa de las serpientes comenzaron a pifiar - ¡Cómo sea! ¡¡Y van cuarenta a cincuenta a favor de Gryffindor!! ¡¡Pero Harrinson se apodera de la Quaffle y… y…!! ¡¡Y son diez puntos más para Slytherin!! ¡¡Este partido esta demasiado parejo, es hora de que los buscadores hagan su trabajo!! ¡Pero al parecer la Snitch se fue de vacaciones! ¡¡Y ahí va Langdon de Gryffindor!! ¡¡Esquiva a un Slytherin!! ¡¡Y a una Bludger!! ¡¡Y marca un tanto!! ¡¡Pero qué es esto, Clapton, el bateador de los Slytherin le acaba de intentar golpear con el bate a Langdon!! ¡¡Fred le lanza un Bludger!! ¡Clapton la esquiva por poco! ¡¡Y… y Johnson tiene la Quaffle… se la pasa a Weasley!! ¡¡Weasley Rose, se la entrega a Langdon y este nuevamente a Johnson!! ¡¡Pero qué jugada compañeros esto no se ve todos los días!! ¡¡Y son diez puntos más para Gryffindor!!

* * *

- ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Madame Pomfrey! - Lily Potter llegó corriendo a la enfermería con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Aquí estoy niña! ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito que me conteste… algo - dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía a tomar aliento.

- ¡Será mejor que te calmes primero! ¿Y qué se supone que es tan importante como para qué te pierdas el partido de tu casa?

* * *

Rose estaba contentísima ya que Gryffindor iba a la cabeza, aunque el juego se estaba tornando algo violento… así que solo deseaba que Albus atrapara pronto la Snitch. Pero si Albus la atrapaba ¿Scorpius no se sentiría muy mal? Mejor que la atrapara Scorpius ¡En realidad eso no importaba! Ganara quien ganara, ella vería a Scorpius después…

* * *

- La poción de los Muertos Vivos… ¿Qué efectos tiene?

- Pues quedar como un muerto, aunque en realidad duermes.

- No me entendió… - quiso aclarar Lily a la enfermera - Que efectos secundarios.

- ¿Te refieres, niña, a los días después de despertar?

- Exacto.

* * *

Mientras le daba un pase a su amigo Mike, Rose intentó hacer memoria… ¿Cuándo había sido su último encuentro con Scorpius antes de dormir? No lo recordaba, todo se mezclaba entre sueños, a decir verdad, tampoco recordaba ese encuentro con McCkraquen. Era totalmente absurdo tener lagunas mentales, ella era una chica inteligente y lo recordaba todo, solo tenía que hacer memoria…

Estaba en la sala común con Lily y James había llegado diciendo que se batió a duelo con Malfoy, debido a que se habia enterado (por parte de ella) que su hermana era la novia de Scorpius.

* * *

- Pues mientras se duerme, es posible caer en sueños interminables, hasta que tome el antídoto claro - respondió la enfermera.

- ¿Y esos sueños… pueden confundir a la persona?

- ¡Hay que ser bastante idiota para creer que la realidad es un sueño, señorita Potter!

- ¿Esta segura? - preguntó Lily.

- ¡Claro que sí! La chica Weasley solo estuvo durmiendo mucho tiempo nada más, no tiene por qué tener esos efectos secundarios que usted dice.

* * *

¡Casi la golpeaba un Bludger! Suerte que la esquivó porque a Rose le parecía que los Slytherin estaban jugando con tanto rencor que la tirarían de la escoba en cualquier momento.

Bien. James llego a la sala común muy agitado, había interrumpido una conversacion privada de ella con Lily, al parecer conversaban de que Sorpius la había ofendido hace poco, la cosa es que James llego y dijo que se habían batido a duelo, y ella fue a socorrer a Scorpius… a pesar de todo, mientras lo buscaba su vista se osureció... pero solo por un segundo y debia de ser su preocupación. Luego se habían hecho novios.

* * *

- Pero y el hechizo _confundus_ que le lanzaron - insistió la pelirroja - y ese ingrediente que a usted le costó trabajo reconocer…

- ¡Eres una chiquilla molesta! - respondió ofendida la enfermera.

- ¿Pero eso acaso no influyó en nada? Dígame por favor, es muy importante.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

* * *

Después de eso, solo recordaba días normales ¡Aunque maravillosos! Y luego todo se mezclaba entre sueños.

Rose forzó toda su capacidad mental, ella caminando por los pasillos buscando a Scorpius, luego del duelo que James le habia contado, ella estaba totalmente desesperada ya que él podría estar muy herido. Entonces… negrura... no ¡debia esforzarce más! entonces...

* * *

- El hechizo que le lanzaron pudo haber alterado sus patrones de sueño paro nada más - dijo Madame Pomfrey - aunque quizás…

- ¿Quizás qué?

- Cabe la posibilidad de que para ella haya continuado la realidad, una realidad ficticia, claro, una realidad falsa… y el ingrediente que tenía pudo haberla hecho olvidar lo que había vivido antes ¿Señorita Potter? ¿A dónde va?

* * *

Entonces Mandy McCkraquen apareció en el pasillo, con una botella en la mano y con su par de "amigas" Lupi detrás.

- ¡¡Rose concéntrate!! - gritó de pronto James, ya que la chica había dejado caer un pase.

Pero Rose no escuchaba, ya que estaba prácticamente viendo como Mandy la apuntaba con la varita y decía claramente "_Confundus_" luego una botella en sus labios… luego mucha oscuridad y luego estaba de nuevo en el pasillo… buscando a Scorpius. Eso era un sueño. Eso era falso. Desde ahí ella había comenzado a soñar.

Entonces ¿Scorpius y ella? ¿Nunca…? ¿Pero…? Por eso no había respondido a su cariño en su último encuentro, por eso él no recordaba nada, por eso había estado tan extraño…No ¡¡No!!

Rose caía inconciente de la escoba a toda velocidad, todos la miraban y ella caía. Se había desplomado sin nada, ningún golpe, ninguna Bludger, solo perdió el conocimiento.

Malfoy fue el primero en volar hacia ella.


	17. De Armarios y la torre de Astronomía

**Hace rato que no actualizabamos tan seguido, ¿eh? (ehm no se dejen engañar por el titulo trucho xd)**

**PD: Si quieren poner 'Fix you' de Coldplay en la parte al final donde comienza el momento Scorp/Rose, le da un toque, tambien puede ser 'Don't Panic' de Coldplay o 'The Scientist' o las tres XD o como quieran mejor lean: **

**PD2: C****laudis no te conectaste nunca y no sé como pero lo terminé antes de tiempo y lo subí nomás, ahí me dices en que te pareció. (No sabia que titulo poneeer!!)**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: De Armarios y la Torre de Astronomía.**

_- ¿Es ella la señorita Weasley? ¿La misma señorita Weasley a la cual dí el alta ayer…?_

_- Rose Weasley, sí ¿…dónde la pongo? _

_- ¡Por Merlín, es la chica más propensa a las lesiones que haya conocido jamás esta enfermería…! Póngala en la segunda cama a la izquierda, es la que normalmente usa, de seguro se sentirá más cómoda en ella… - hubo una pequeña pausa - ¿Y qué le ocurrió ésta vez? _

_- Se desmayó… _

_- ¿En medio del partido, sin más? ¿Sin Bludgers? ¿Quaffles? ¿Bates voladores? ¿Jugadas ilícitas…? _

_- De la nada… solo se desvaneció…_

_- ¿Cayó al suelo o…?_

_- No, la alcancé y la traje de inmediato…_

_- ¡Rose! _

_- ¡¿Está bien?!_

_- ¡Señoritas! ¡Esto es una enfermería no un campo de quidditch, a gritar afuera…!_

_- No nos puede sacar, es mi prima de la que estamos hablando…_

_- Y de mi mejor amiga…_

_- Pues su prima y mejor amiga necesita mi ayuda y mientras ustedes estén desordenando el lugar no podré atenderla. Esperen afuera._

_- ¿y él qué?_

Rose escuchaba la voces como sumergida bajo agua, resonaban en su mente provocando que el dolor se intensificara a cada palabra. Pudo sentir como una mano fría se posaba en su frente, dándole frescor a su adolorida cabeza que en esos momentos parecía querer estallar. Con dificultad, logró abrir un poco los ojos examinando el lugar en donde estaba, paredes blancas, doseles blancos, disipando dudas, aquel no era otro lugar que la enfermería del colegio, lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano… siguió recorriendo la zona y pudo ver como una mujer, por la túnica y el sombrero, de seguro Madame Pomfrey, peleaba para sacar a un par de chicas del lugar, una rubia y una pelirroja, ¿Sabrina y Lily? Continuó y posó su mirada, esta vez en el techo, había algo particularmente extraño en este techo, tenía una forma definida, un rostro… un chico… rubio y de penetrante mirada gris…

_- …Yo me voy_

_- Bien, sigan su ejemplo, vuelvan más tarde… _

_- Está bien…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a semi-abrirlos otra vez, pero ya no estaba, ahora estaba Madame Pomfrey a su lado con una enorme jeringa en su mano dirigiéndose hacia ella, más específicamente hacia su brazo izquierdo, experimentó un dolor agudo en la zona del pinchazo, sin embargo, no pasó un segundo antes de que volviera a estar todo negro otra vez, esta vez sin voces de por medio…

_Abre los ojos._

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban a través de los doseles blancos que cubrían los enormes ventanales, no era una luz intensa, pero lograba iluminaba la sala lo suficiente como para que Rose identificara el lugar donde se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido pasaron fugases cual película por su mente haciéndole recordar, rostros y cuadros de sus propias acciones, ella saliendo de aquel mismo lugar, Sabrina, Lily, Tom, Albus, James, Fred, Anne, Scorpius… Scorpius siendo su novio, ella besándolo, él siendo frío, ella dándose cuenta de que no era real, cayendo de la escoba, enfermería, Scorpius, Lily, Sabrina, Madame Pomfrey…

- Señorita Weasley, ¿cómo se siente?

La mujer le hablaba mientras depositaba una espesa y oscura sustancia dentro de un vaso para luego pasárselo.

- Bien… - Rose tomó el vaso entre sus manos y lo observó con desconfianza. - ¿Me hará dormir esto?

- Tómeselo, aliviará el dolor y la refrescará un poco

- Creo que prefiero el agua… - sentenció intentando devolverlo. Aparte de verse horrible, olía horrible.

- No quiero tener que dárselo yo…

Rose, resignada, arrugó la nariz, cerró los ojos y se bebió el contenido completo en un solo trago. Sabía del mismo modo en que se veía y olía, ¿por qué tenían que hacer ese tipo de pociones tan asquerosas? Madame Pomfrey le tendió un vaso de agua que la chica aceptó gustosa.

- ¿Qué hora es…? – preguntó luego de haber pasado el sabor nauseabundo de su boca.

- Las seis y media, ha dormido solo un par de horas esta vez, he tenido que decir a sus amigas, las señoritas Potter y Meyer, que regresen mañana puesto que el horario de visitas terminó a las seis…

- ¿Y qué me ha pasado ahora?

- Debido al exceso de tensión, presión y esfuerzo físico su organismo, que estaba aún delicado, colapsó y perdió el conocimiento… - la enfermera hizo una pausa para mirar a la chica con reproche. - Creo que no le he dado suficientes recomendaciones, señorita Weasley, mire que ocurrírsele jugar quidditch recién recuperada, de no ser por el señor Malfoy…

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si, ha sido todo un héroe esta tarde, pero bueno nada más de habladurías, debe descansar…

- ¿Descansar? Pero si no estoy cansada…

- Eso lo dice usted, no su cuerpo. Se quedará aquí hasta mañana, los elfos domésticos le traerán su cena – acto seguido la mujer chascó los dedos y apareció un elfo con una bandeja de plata que contenía alimento.

La pequeña criatura dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita junto a la chica y se retiró de inmediato, del mismo modo que Madame Pomfrey quien se fue hacia su despacho dejando a Rose sola con su comida. Suspiró y miró su plato, no tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer de todos modos. Mientras comía pensó en lo que había pasado, pensó más bien como iba a arreglar aquella vergonzosa situación, quizás podía fingir perdida de la memoria temporal por la caída, o locura momentánea por haber pasado tantos días durmiendo o quizá… quizá podría admitir la verdad de una vez por todas y ver que era lo que sentía el chico de verdad, verificar las señales, plantarle frente a su rubio problema, después de todo ella era una leona, una Gryffindor valiente, y esa era quizá la única solución definitiva… pero ¿y Tom? Su actual exnovio y mejor amigo, la odiaría cuando se enterará y la amistad que le profesaba el chico era demasiado valiosa como para perderla. Por otro lado, ella quería a Scorpius Malfoy, quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él, ya lo tenía asumido y Tom se enteraría tarde o temprano, y ella prefería que fuese lo más temprano posible si eso la acercaba a Scorpius otra vez… y ¿qué pasaba si el Scorpius real no era como el del sueño? ¿Qué pasaba si no la quería como ella a él…? Debería esperar a salir para averiguarlo.

- ¿Rose? – susurró una voz cercana a ella, la Gryffindor miró hacia todos lados sin embargo no había nadie allí, nadie que ella pudiese ver.

- ¿Lily?

De la nada apareció la menor de los Potter con una caja de ranas de chocolate en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Usaba la capa de invisibilidad cubriéndose sólo la parte trasera de su cuerpo para que Madame Pomfrey no la viera pero Rose si.

- ¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás? – susurró Lily abrazando a su prima.

- Bien, pero ¿podrías contarme que ocurrió?

- Para eso vine – Lily se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Rose y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar – Estaban en medio del partido contra Slytherin, ganábamos cincuenta a setenta, cuando comenzaste a irte en picada al suelo, nadie lo notó hasta que Malfoy hizo aquel rápido movimiento con su escoba y te alcanzó en el aire, al principio creyeron que había visto la snitch, pero no. Y lo más impresionante fue que en vez de dejarte en el suelo y seguir jugando, te trajo directo hasta la enfermería abandonando por completo el partido, Albus no lo notó ya que andaba a la carrera de la snitch que por cierto atrapó pasados unos segundos, es decir, ¡ganamos a Slytherin!

- ¿Ganamos por qué Malfoy salvó mi vida en vez de perseguir la pelotita con alas? Eso no me hace sentir muy bien que digamos…

- Ay, por favor, sabes que hubiésemos ganado de todos modos, Malfoy no tenía posibilidades contra mi hermano… - Rose arqueó una ceja – Además, McGonagall le otorgó cincuenta puntos a su casa por bien intencionado ¿te hace eso sentir mejor?

- Eh, un poco…

- He de admitir que si que se portó como héroe, ¿quién iba pensar que la serpiente ojigris tenía corazón? Y más aún, ¿qué ese corazón tenía por dueña a Rose Weasley…? – la pelirroja le sonrió pícara a su prima, quien pudo sentir como sus orejas se calentaban.

- Ay, Lily…

- ¡Ay, Rose! Su historia de amor es tan tierna, del odio al amor, ¡como en las películas muggles…! – sentenció la chica con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil como en las películas muggles. Ojala pudiera ir con Scorpius y aclarar todo, porque Lily, él me gusta y ya no voy a seguir negándolo, pero Tom…

- ¿Tom? – repitió Lily cambiando considerablemente su anterior tono de voz.

- Es mi mejor amigo, y si le confieso lo que siento por Scorpius no creo que nuestra amistad dure mucho más…

- Tom te quiere mucho, Rose. Él quiere verte feliz…

- Va a ser difícil de todos modos.

Hablaron un rato más acerca de trivialidades hasta que la enfermera apareció para hacer un chequeo a Rose, por lo que Lily tuvo que esconderse y luego irse al ver como Madame Pomfrey le daba la poción para dormir a su prima.

Lily salió de la enfermería cuidando de no hacer ruido, caminó por los pasillos tan cautelosa como pudo, estaba imitando los pasos de James Bond, el súper agente súper secreto muggle de cuyas películas era fan, comenzó a tararear la canción principal de la película muy despacito para dar más emoción a esa aburrida misión de llegar a la torre, oh, James Bond, era tan sexy en ese traje negro tan elegante y tan genial al patearle el trasero a todos esos muggles con sus cosas de metal, _pislotas_ había dicho tía Hermione que se llamaban. James Bond era mejor que todas sus _pislotas_ juntas con sus pasos sigilosos y hábiles y…

- Ay la bamba, ¡caramba! Ay la bamba ca… ¡¿Quién está ahí…?!

Lily se apegó a la pared más cercana, al estar pensando en el perfecto Bond había chocado contra una armadura causando un estrepitoso ruido que había hecho eco por los desiertos pasillos del castillo. Sin embargo y para su alivio, no era la voz del celador, era la de…

- ¿Tom?

- Ay, mamá. ¿Quién habla?

Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar las carcajadas que se merecía aquel momento, Tom, quien iba sin la capa, llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y se encontraba haciendo un paso de lo más gracioso que involucraba a sus manos en forma de puño y girar sin gracia, bueno, eso había sido antes de que le interrumpiera y pusiera una cara de espanto de lo más graciosa. Ahora él estaba apegado a la pared justo frente a ella –apegada a la pared del frente- mirando hacia todos lados con cara de pánico mezclado con sorpresa. Lily decidió divertirse un poco…

- Toooom – pronunció con el típico tono fantasmagórico de las películas.

- ¿Quién rayos está ahí? ¡Identifícate!

- Tom, soy yo, el fantasma de… - piensa, Lily, piensa – los dientes.

- ¿De los… dientes?

- Sí, de los dientes, uh-uh

- ¿Del ratón de los dientes? ¿Del hada de los dientes? ¿De los dientes de leche? ¿De los dientes que se rompen en los accidentes…?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de dientes? – lo último con voz de Lily.

- Espera un momento, tu voz… ¿por qué me es tan familiar tu voz?

- Porque… porque te he visitado otras veces, uh-uh-ah-ah

- ¿Hiciste como un mono? ¿Eres de los dientes de mono? ¿Qué rayos…?

- ¿Quién ronda el castillo a deshoras…? – ambos chicos miraron alarmados hacia el final del pasillo, los pasos del celador Filch se acercaban con peligrosa rapidez.

- ¡Ay, sálvame fantasma de los dientes…! – susurró Tom entrando en pánico.

Lily aún bajo la capa fue en dirección al chico y le cubrió para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a correr hacia la puerta más cercana, que estaba al doblar la esquina de la otra salida del pasillo. Tuvieron suerte de que Filch ya estuviese viejo, gastado y medio sordo, se decía que estaba próximo a su retiro, pero eso decían todos los años y ahí seguía todavía.

Lily quitó la capa de sobre sus cabezas, ambos respiraban agitados, más por la adrenalina de la huida que por el esfuerzo físico, que realmente no había sido mucho ya que habían tenido que correr solo un par de metros para llegar a aquel lugar, que por cierto era bastante estrecho, ¿qué guardaban ahí? ¿Enanos? Estaba casi, no, pegada al chico, aunque aquello no era tan desventajoso después de todo… lo malo era que estaban en una oscuridad absoluta, es decir, no veían nada.

- ¿Podría el señor o señora…?

- ¡Señorita! – interrumpió Lily.

- Vale, ¿podría la señorita revelarme su identidad? – el calido aliento de Tom llegaba justo a la frente de la chica.

- Soy Lily, mequetrefe, ¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta?

- Tenía mis sospechas… ¿qué fue todo eso?

- Yo salvándote de ser atrapado por Filch, por supuesto, toda una hazaña ¿eh?

- No…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Lo niegas? ¿Qué querías que el viejo te atrapara…?

- Que no me refiero a eso, escucha, por Merlín…

- Ah…

- ¿Qué fue lo del fantasma de los dientes? ¿Qué, cambias por las noches…?

- No pude resistirlo, debiste ver tu cara… me acuerdo y me río… - Lily comenzó a reír aguda pero silenciosamente.

- No te rías – soltó el moreno avergonzado para luego agregar en un tono de voz más bajo, Lily casi podía imaginarlo haciendo pucheritos – que me asustaste…

- ¿Qué te qué? ¿Te asusté? – más risa aguda y bajita.

- Un poquito…

A Lily le lloraban los ojos de la risa, Tom era tan encantador y después osaban preguntar que cómo podía gustarle ¡cómo no podía gustarle debería ser la pregunta!

- Basta de risas, se esta poniendo el aire pesado aquí dentro – sentenció el muchacho soltando un suspiro.

- ¡No suspires que lo vicias más!

- ¡Abre la puerta mejor!

- Vale, déjame encontrar la manija… - la chica comenzó a pasar las manos por todo el lugar, esa puerta era bastante extraña para ser puerta, tenía esta tela encima y esos altos y bajos…

- Eh, Lily, estoy seguro de que no vas a encontrar una manija en mi abdomen, tal vez si te volteas…

La chica enrojeció de golpe, agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, así Tom no podría verla, sin embargo, no paso por alto el hecho de que el chico tenía, claramente, un abdomen muy trabajado, que bien se había sentido, ah… le costó trabajo dejar de delirar por el reciente descubrimiento acerca del moreno y cuando por fin lo logró se volteó con cuidado y comenzó a buscar la manija en la plana y aburrida puerta. Buscó, buscó y buscó, pero no logró encontrar la famosa manija.

- Ehrg, Tom…

- ¿Por qué demoras tanto? Ya está empezando a hacer calor…

- Tom no hay manija…

- ¿Qué…?

- Que no hay manija

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

- Que no-hay-manija – repitió pausadamente la pelirroja quien estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¡Saca tu varita! ¡Haz algo!

- No la tengo, la dejé en la habitación por precaución…

- ¿Precaución? ¿No precaviste que te podías quedar encerrada en un armario del tamaño de…? ¡Muy pequeño!

- No suena como algo que me pueda pasar… ¿y qué tal tú, eh? ¡Tu varita!

- No la traigo…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no? – chilló la ya desesperada Gryffindor.

- ¡No, no está!

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Ya sé! Intentaré derribar la puerta, ¡hazte a un lado!

- Hazlo con poco ruido, recuerda que Filch anda al acecho…

- ¿Poco ruido? ¿Cómo derribas algo con poco ruido?

- No lo sé, ¡tú muéstrame!

- No se puede hacer sin ruido, _Potter_.

- Perdona mi ignorancia, _Zabini_, no acostumbro a hacer cosas a lo cavernícola…

- Vale, vale, no discutamos, hay que ahorrar oxigeno…

- Me voy a sentar…

- Buena idea, a las tres lo hacemos a la vez ¿vale?

- Vale

- Uno, dos, tres – ambos descendieron con las espaldas pegadas a la pared y a la puerta respectivamente quedando con las rodillas pegadas a las del otro. – No es una posición muy cómoda…

- Habla por ti, yo estoy de lo mejor…

- Claro, porque tú eres enana…

- Y tú estás lamentando ser tan grande, ¿verdad?

- Tal vez un poquito… aunque en la vida cotidiana es lo máximo

- Debe serlo…

- Tú estás bien con tu porte enano, es decir, es normal en las chicas ser así… - el chico movió un poco sus piernas - Lily, creo que hay más espacio para los lados, ¿por qué no te mueves hacia acá? Mis piernas me están matando…

- Bueno, pero no va a ser fácil – la chica tuvo que hacer cosas que jamás imaginó que podía hacer con su cuerpo para poder llegar hacia el lado del chico, quien estaba en lo cierto, por lo que ambos estuvieron más cómodos cuando Lily terminó de instalarse junto a él.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- No lo sé…

Pasaron minutos de silencio en los que Lily pensaba si algún día los encontrarían, ni recordaba cerca de qué pasillo andaba cuando se había encontrado con Tom, quien por cierto iba vestido muy particularmente, es decir, no es que fuera de aquel armario estuviera tan calido como para andar en esas fachas.

- ¿Y qué hacías tan tarde por estos lugares? – preguntó, adelantándose a la pelirroja, Tom.

- Me venía de enfermería…

- ¿Enfermería? ¿Estás bien? – indagó claramente preocupado.

- Yo sí, estaba visitando a Rose…

- Ah, y ¿cómo está?

- Dijo que bien…

- Que bueno…

Silencio incomodo.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías?

Tom se removió nervioso, pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

- Paseaba…

- ¿A estás horas y con esa facha? – arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

- Si, necesitaba aire y estar solo…

- Vale, supongo que te creo…

Estuvieron callados por otro largo rato, hasta que a Lily le comenzó a bajar el sueño y el frío. 'Inconscientemente' se acurrucó contra Tom, quien la rodeó con su brazo y la apegó más contra sí para darle calor. Lily tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no babearse, estaba tan cómoda y media drogada por su embriagante aroma…

- Tom te quiero… - dejó salir la frase en un suspiro muy bajito.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que buenas noches! – aclaró alarmada antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tom no tardó mucho más que la chica en dormirse, pero antes de hacerlos los tapó a ambos con la capa que Lily había tirado al suelo en cuanto se habían metido en aquel lugar.

_____________________________________________________________________

- ¡Por lo menos hablémoslo! Dame una oportunidad… - frenó el moreno.

- ¿Y en medio del pasillo pretendes que tengamos una conversación privada?

- ¡No veo mucha gente por este lugar…!

- Me niego a hablar…

- Bueno, mira, allá hay un lugar, espero que a su alteza le parezca apropiado – dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y guiándola hacia una puerta cercana.

El chico abrió la puerta y de golpe se metió dentro arrastrando con él a su compañera.

- ¡Auch!

Ambos saltaron de la impresión al escuchar el grito de dolor que había propinado el piso de aquel extraño y estrecho armario.

- ¡Salgan de encima, por Merlín!

La pareja asustada se había metido tan rápido que no alcanzaron a percatarse de que el espacio ya estaba ocupado, y aunque hubiesen mirado antes de entrar no tenían forma de verlos, ya que Tom los había cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter. Pero lo peor fue cuando los dos que ya estaban dentro, notaron que los ineptos que habían entrado había cerrado la puerta, quedando los cuatro muy encerrados.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

- ¡¿James?! – reconoció Lily indignada.

- ¡¿Lily?! – exclamó la voz de la chica que había entrado con James.

- ¡¿Meyer?! – indagó Tom asombrado.

- ¡¿Zabini?! – inquirió esta vez James.

- ¡Esto es tan extraño! – vociferó Lily sorprendida. – Por favor, podrías sacar tú pie del mío, quien quiera que sea el dueño de este pie…

- Ese es mío, lo siento, Lils – habló Sabrina.

- ¿Potter podrías quitarte de encima?

- No se me antoja, Zabini, además ¿qué hacías tú con mi hermana aquí dentro?

- Pues claramente no lo mismo que tú querías hacer con Meyer…

- ¡Yo vine a conversar!

- Sí, claro…

- ¡Ya basta! – Lily alzó la voz.

- Queríamos un lugar más privado para hablar, no vayas a pensar mal, Lily – explicó Sabrina sintiéndose avergonzada.

A todo esto, Lily y Tom ya se habían puesto de pie, el chico había quedado justo frente a James, y Lily frente a Sabrina.

- No pienso nada, solo en salir de aquí… golpeen hasta que alguien nos escuche y saque, ya me estoy poniendo claustrofóbica…

- Tranquila, pequeña – dijo Tom dulcemente rodeando la espalda de Lily con su brazo.

- ¡Eh, para, pervertido…! ¡No te aproveches del pánico!

- ¡No me aprovecho de nada, Potter! Solo estoy ayudando a Lily…

- ¡Golpeen la maldita puerta! – gritó Sabrina, James volteó el rostro hacia ella sorprendido.

- Lo que tú quieras hago, Sab… - sentenció volteándose hacia la puerta y comenzando a golpearla con la mano hecha puño.

Tom iba a abrir la boca para soltar uno de sus ingeniosos y divertidos comentarios inspirados en el sumiso comportamiento de Potter mayor, pero la mano de Lily se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar. Contra toda predicción de Lily, el chico abrió la boca y pasó la lengua por su mano, sorprendida y asqueada a partes iguales la pelirroja la quitó de inmediato. Tom comenzó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes, serpiente rastrera? ¡Mejor ayuda! – exclamó James hastiado.

- Lo siento, Potter, no se me da la gana romperme la mano…

- Que sensible el señorito… - volvió a hablar James con rabia contenida.

Lily golpeó con su codo al chico, quien en vez de replicar sonrió fascinado.

- Aunque por otro lado, por salir de aquí, lo que sea – aclaró el Slytherin comenzando a golpear la puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie parecía transitar por esos lugares. Tom, James y Sabrina tenían los puños rojos de tanto golpear, mientras Lily había comenzado a tirarse el cabello de desesperación.

- ¿Y ninguno trae su varita? – preguntó Tom irritado y preocupado al ver a Lily en ese estado.

- ¡Varita! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – saltó James, quien comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el objeto. – _Alohomora._

_____________________________________________________________________

Rose se sintió abandonada cuando notó que ni Lily, ni Sabrina, habían ido a buscarla a la enfermería para acompañarla a desayunar como había prometido Lily que harían la noche anterior. Sin embargo, tal vez se había debido a que la enfermera había dejado que se fuera unas horas antes de lo planeado, era bastante temprano y Rose estaba sola. Se había cambiado en enfermería por lo que no tenía caso ir a la torre, además que no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con sus compañeras de cuarto. Decidió ir a pasear por el castillo para refrescar su mente, estirar los músculos y pensar un poco. Había llegado a la torre de astronomía, buen lugar para pensar y un excelente mirador que siempre estaba vacío por las mañanas, además tendía a sentirse feliz cuando subía a aquel lugar, ver a todos tan pequeños la hacía sentir un buen sabor en la boca.

- ¡Weasley, que sorpresa!

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano un domingo?

Iba por la escalera hacia arriba y el muchacho venía bajando, ambos se detuvieron al verse, uno frente al otro.

- No parece que te alegraras de verme…

- ¿Debería? – de pronto la confiada y valiente Rose Weasley, que había decidido tomar aquel asunto por sus manos y arreglarlo de una buena vez parecía haberse tirado por la ventana más cercana. Ahora solo estaba Rose, la nerviosa e insegura, Rose, quien ante el pánico de tener que enfrentar a su problema tan pronto había adoptado un nuevo plan: la negación.

- Hasta donde sé si no hubiese sido por mí, ahora estarías en enfermería con todos los huesos rotos.

- Ah, gracias por eso, ahora si me disculpas… - Rose necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, por lo que intentó escabullirse por una esquina, Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente así que le cerró el paso.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó con un claro signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara.

- ¿Y qué más querías? – intentó por el otro lado, pero tampoco se pudo.

- No sé… algo más… ayer me besaste por hacer nada y hoy, que te he salvado la vida, te pones fría, ¿quién te entiende?

Rose lo miró entre sorprendida, indignada y avergonzada, especialmente avergonzada.

- Pues mi encuentro cercano con la muerte me hizo replantearme mis acciones pasadas…

- ¿Te arrepentiste de besarme?

- No… es decir, puede ser…

- ¿Podrías explicarte, por favor?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿No?

- No. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Esto es estúpido…

- Tal vez si te explicaras dejaría de serlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- Para comenzar, ¿qué rayos pasó ayer…?

- Ahm, pues… - sin previo aviso la chica salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a un rubio extremadamente confundido quien se demoró un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzar a correr a su captura.

Rose corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero claramente no fue suficiente ya que Scorpius no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo, le tomó la mano obligándola a detenerse. Rose respiraba agitada, y su corazón latía a mil por segundo, parecía que le iba a dar taquicardia en cualquier momento, rezó para que algo pasara que impidiera aquella bochornosa situación, sin embargo, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

- Habla – exigió Scorpius que a diferencia de ella no parecía nada cansado.

- Espera… uff… que cansancio, hacía tiempo que no corría tan rápido… fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿tú que opinas?

- Opino que podemos hacerlo cada vez que tú quieras, siempre y cuando me expliques, Rose…

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su nombre hecha por su voz, posó sus verdes pupilas sobre las grises de él y abrió la boca para hablar.

- Bueno… verás… puede que tanto tiempo en cama… me hiciese… ehm, darme cuenta… de… de ciertas cosas… sentimientos… que siento…

- ¿A eso le llamas una explicación? – bufó Scorpius impaciente.

- Acabo de salir de la enfermería después de un encuentro cercano con mi muerte, me haces correr como desquiciada y después me pides explicaciones ¿qué más querías?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue rápido y extraño, e inesperado, muy inesperado. Scorpius, quien aún sostenía la mano de la chica, la acercó más a sí la rodeó por la cintura y selló sus labios con los suyos en un lento y placentero beso. Rose no se hizo de rogar y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos posando sus manos en el suave cabello de este.

- Quiero que me digas que te gusto… - susurró alejando su boca un poco de la de ella.

- Me gustas… - respondió la chica como hipnotizada con los ojos aún cerrados, Scorpius se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta, si bien le había gustado oírla había esperado que ella lo negara y apartara.

Rose se paró en puntillas para volver a alcanzar la boca de él y fundirse en un nuevo beso. Permanecieron así unos segundos más, hasta que como despertando de un sueño Rose abrió los ojos de golpe y lo apartó de sí, ignorando las quejas del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- No me has dicho que sientes tú…

- ¿Y qué importa?

- ¡A mí me importa! No me voy a andar besando con un cualquiera, más encima Slytherin…

- No soy un cualquiera, soy el que te gusta, al que quieres… - susurró seductor intentando besarla otra vez, pero Rose estaba determinada a obtener una respuesta, sin importar las consecuencias que esta tuviera. Scorpius bufó.

- Dime, por favor, que es lo que sientes tú – Rose lo miró a los ojos seria.

- Ayer… Ayer en Quidditch, no podía concentrarme, no podía buscar a la endemoniada snitch, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes, además estabas tú en el campo de juego, haciendo todas esas maravillosas jugadas, que yo simplemente no… podía… Y cuando te vi caer, créeme que sentí más adrenalina que en toda mi vida, abandoné el juego por ti, regale el maldito partido a Gryffindor por ti, me gané un par de golpes por ti… pero si me preguntas que es lo que siento, no creo ser capaz de responderte, porque jamás me había sentido de este modo por una chica, tan lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo… no sé nombrar lo que siento, pero sé que es fuerte y que haría lo que fuera por ti, mi Rose

* * *

**Y eso fue... ojala que satisfaga sus necesidades como lectoras, lo escribí bajo las influencias del sueño entre hoy a las 2 de la mañana de ahí hasta las 3.30 y despues más tardecita, ahí el resultado xd. ojala que les haya gustado la parte trucha cursi del final, no soy buena en eso. Y bueno, por último muchisimas gracias por darse el tiempito de apretar el letrerito verde que marca reviews y escribirnos unas líneas, es todo para ustedes, muchas gracias de verdad son las mejores y significa mucho para mi compañera y yo, si vieran como nos emocionamos cada vez que vemos que nos llega un comentario... xd todas las que han llegado hasta esta parte de la historia, puede que el final este cerca, pero primero hay que desarrollar un par de cosas más... ahí tenemos que cranear cómo con la Clau. Bueno, me largo, Gracias por leernos y por favor diganme que les parecio, lo que les gustó y lo que no (especialmente lo que no) para poder mejorar... Gracias por leer todo esto que escribí XD Chau.**

**(Grande Valentino Rossi!! quien se recuperó después de su caída y logró llegar 5º :D!! Soy fan del motociclismo XD alguien más apoya mi causa? XD)**


	18. Invitaciones con Invitados

******Aunque mucho hemos tardado**

**aunque todos nos hayan olvidado**

**aunque desaparecidas hemos estado**

**aunque muchos dias hayan pasado**

**aunque la historia se haya congelado**

**henos aqui de vuelta**

**y aqui estamos**

**Capítulo 18.-** Invitaciones con Invitados.

- Dime, por favor, que es lo que sientes tú – Rose lo miró a los ojos seria.

- Ayer… Ayer en Quidditch, no podía concentrarme, no podía buscar a la endemoniada snitch, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes, además estabas tú en el campo de juego, haciendo todas esas maravillosas jugadas, que yo simplemente no… podía… Y cuando te vi caer, créeme que sentí más adrenalina que en toda mi vida, abandoné el juego por ti, regale el maldito partido a Gryffindor por ti, me gané un par de golpes por ti… pero si me preguntas que es lo que siento, no creo ser capaz de responderte, porque jamás me había sentido de este modo por una chica, tan lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo… no sé nombrar lo que siento, pero sé que es fuerte y que haría lo que fuera por ti, mi Rose.

Rose miró incrédula el rostro de Scorpius, el chico la miraba directamente a los ojos y parecía impaciente por una respuesta, porque tenía la expresión marcada por decisión y confusión a la vez. Solo alguien en su situación podría tener ese rostro.

- ¿Lo qué dijiste fue… real? - preguntó la pelirroja consternada.

- ¿Tantas veces te he embaucado que ya no me crees? - respondió el muchacho seriamente.

- ¡Oh, Scorpius! Es que… ya viví algo parecido una vez. Bueno, en realidad fueron dos veces, una cuando fui a devolverte tu capa aquella noche, y la otra… la otra que soñé.

- ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que es real?

- No… no lo se - la chica ya estaba convencida de que era real y si hubiera sido un sueño, entonces mejor vivir la dulce mentira del momento - Tal vez, si me das otro beso puede que te crea.

Scorpius hecho a reír con ganas.

- Como desee la bella dama…

- ¡Espera! - dijo de pronto Rose.

- ¿Qué hice?

- ¡Dijiste "bella dama" y así fue como me habías dicho antes… en el sueño!

El chico volvió a reír.

- ¿Tu si que estas loca, eh?

- ¡Qué simpático! Te digo que lo recuerdo muy bien, no estoy loca ni nada de eso. Supongo que no todo lo que soñé fue mentira…

- ¡Y ahí esta la Rose que saca Extraordinarios en Adivinación! - Ambos rieron esta vez - Rose, quiero aclararte algo, ahora que lo mencionas - dijo esta vez más serio.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Rose inquieta.

- Lo que pasó en el lago. Yo me porte como idiota con eso de "ya te probé" y el resto de las cosas horribles que te dije…

- Eso ya lo sé.

- La cosa es que, en ese momento yo también sentía lo siento ahora por ti, solo que era totalmente incapaz de comprenderlo, bueno ahora también estoy teniendo problemas, pero antes no lo aceptaba.

- Scorpius yo… recuerdas que antes de esa noche ¿Nos habíamos quedado encerrados en el baño?

- ¡Cómo olvidar eso Rose! ¡Fue prácticamente nuestro primer beso!

- Bueno, ahí tu fuiste tan lindo conmigo, quiero decir, después de que paramos de pelear y eso, fue la mejor noche que he tenido… lo rememoro antes de dormir cada noche, sentí que ahí te descubrí por primera vez y me gustaste tanto y yo… yo… ¡No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado todo esto, Scorp!

El rubio la abrazó y besó su frente, mientras susurraba:

- ¿Cómo es qué fui tan tonto como para retrasar este momento negando lo que sentía por ti? - El chico volvió a besarla en la cabeza - Rose ¿Me perdonas todas las… estupideces que he hecho? Yo te juro que jamás se repetirá.

- Yo siempre te he creído cuando me decías algo Scorpius, cuando me dijiste que te confundía aquel día en el lago, yo te creí, cuando fuiste novio de Lily - el chico hizo una mueca - también te creí, cuando me decías que yo no era más que un juego, te creí, y si tu ahora me dices esto yo… yo aún te creo, si me dices que el sol es de hielo y la luna de fuego, te creería ¿Cómo podría acaso no perdonarte, si lo único que deseo es estar contigo?

- ¡Oh, mi Rose! - el muchacho la besó dulcemente por largo tiempo, después quedaron abrazados - ¿Puedo ir a dejarte al Gran Salón para que desayunes?

- Claro que sí.

* * *

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, no estaban presentes sus respectivos amigos, por lo que Scorpius se sentó con Rose en su mesa, aunque los Gryffindors que allí había lo miraban impactados.

- Scorpius, yo aún no he aclarado las cosas con Tom.

El chico palideció de pronto.

- ¿Y eso viene a…?

- A que, estaba pensando que en cuanto lo vea hablaré con él y le diré que yo te quiero a ti.

- Humm...

- ¿Acaso no estas de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí Rose pero ¿Tú quieres hacer esto formal?

- Pues claro, ya tuve un romance contigo en secreto y déjame decirte que no me gusto eso de que mantuvieras tu imagen - terminó Rose molesta.

- Pero preciosa, si eso lo soñaste - contesto el ojigris divertido.

- Ese no es el punto - respondió la chica algo ruborizada por el "preciosa".

- ¿Y se puede preguntar qué hice para mantener mi imagen?

- ¡Te besuqueabas descaradamente con la tonta de Mandy! - Malfoy echó a reír.

- No es gracioso.

- ¿Así que te pones celosa?

- No voy a responder eso.

- ¿Por qué no Rose?

- ¡Ese no es el punto! Además ya lo decidí y quiero ir al baile de Halloween contigo, a menos que tú no quieras.

- ¡Las cosas tontas que dices Rose! Por supuesto que me gustaría ir contigo si es que existiera ese baile de Halloween.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Qué estamos en diciembre y ¡Vamos! Hogwarts no celebra bailes de Halloween muy seguido que digamos, de hecho no recuerdo ninguno. Debiste haberlo soñado…

- ¡No puede ser! Eso también había sido un sueño.

En ese momento llegó Sabrina, se impresionó al ver a tan singular pareja junta pero lo disimuló muy bien se sentó frente a ellos y dijo:

- ¿Saben? McGonagall ha ordenado a todos a venir al Gran Comedor, así que te recomiendo que te esfumes Malfoy, sin ofender claro.

- Tienes razón…

Scorpius se fue a su mesa al saber que todo el colegio se dirigía al gran comedor, sin olvidar antes decirle a Rose que se verían más tarde.

Sabrina también se fue a su mesa y de inmediato entraron los alumnos del colegio apresuradamente. Una vez todos sentados, McGonagall se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Silencio! He de informarles que les tengo una grata sorpresa, la Academia Beauxbatons nos dará una visita, con el objetivo de fomentar la amistad y los lazos de confianza entre las comunidades mágica y por tal motivo se celebrará un baile de Navidad, al que están cordialmente invitados todos los alumnos desde cuarto año.

"Espero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a denigrar el honor y la imagen de Hogwarts; sus profesores, prefectos y yo misma, nos encargaremos de ello. Ahora ¡Disfruten el desayuno y que tengan buenos días!

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar apresuradamente ¡Un baile! ¡Una cita! ¡Las invitaciones, las parejas! Los pensamientos de Rose volaron al baile, ella y un muchacho alto y rubio, bailaban graciosamente en el centro de la pista, casi flotaban… mientras todos los miraban, pero eso no importaba, porque estaban ella y él, juntos frente a todos, sin importar nada…

- ¿Con quién irás Rose? - dijo Lily, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Antes de contestar, Rose dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin pero no pudo ver a Scorpius, solo pudo observar un estúpido tumulto de chicas de todas las casas, que gritaban y abrazaban a Malfoy.

- Horrendas sin vida…

- ¡Guau! ¿Qué te pasa…? - Lily también miró hacia aquella mesa y vio a Tom atrapado en un grupo de chicas - ¡Asquerosas sanguijuelas! ¡Esta si que no se la aguanto!

- ¡Sabrina!

James gritó a toda voz mientras unas cuantas chicas se dirigían a él-

- ¿Qué? - gritó Sabrina como si nada.

- ¡Sálvame, mi amor! - dijo James mientras se perdía entre las chicas y Sabrina ponía los ojos en blanco - ¡Sabrina! ¡¿No te importa? ¡Estas preciosuras quieren que vaya al baile con ellas!

- ¡Pues qué gusto! - respondió molesta la rubia.

- ¡Pero Sabrina! - gritó el chico, sin tomarla en serio todavía.

- ¡Sal con esas preciosuras!

James no volvió a contestar, aparentemente se había dado cuanta de que así no se ganaría a Sabrina, por lo que comenzó a despedir a las chicas.

- Lo siento hermosas, pero mi corazón tiene ahora sólo una dueña, pero no se preocupen que están bellísimas y encontraran parejas en segundos, así que adiós y gracias por sus intenciones, las amo de todas formas, mis vidas - terminó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡No digas eso James! Nunca agradaras a Sabrina así… - dijo Rose, intentando ayudar de alguna u otra forma a su primo, y así dejar de pensar en cómo se le estaba inflando la vanidad a Scorpius.

- Eh… entonces, no las amo y no son mis vidas, pero igual las quiero - concluyó el chico, mientras la última de las chicas (la más insistente) le lanzaba una última mirada de coquetería al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor - Rosie tienes que ayudarme, necesito ir al baile con Sabrina, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que al fin decida salir conmigo.

- Está bien, James.

- ¿Está bien? ¿No pides nada a cambio?

_Si, que aceptes que Scorpius sea mi novio, sin sacarle los ojos con una cuchara, claro. _

- Digamos que me lo quedaras debiendo - respondió Rose.

- Me parece sospechoso pero ¡Sabrina lo vale! - En eso James comenzó a hablar con Fred sobre el baile.

- Entonces Rose ¿Con quién piensas ir? - continuó Lilian.

En eso, un chico de Hufflepuff se acercó a Rose y muy caballerosa mente le habló.

- Disculpa Weasley ¿Puedo llamarte Rose?

- Claro Bingley.

- Por favor dime Harvey - contestó el chico cordialmente.

- Esta bien… Harvey - y por supuesto, Harvey sonrió complacido.

Scorpius que ya había despedido a las chicas que lo abordaban, miró a Rose siendo "acosada" por un inmundo Hufflepuff, situación que un caballero como él no podía tolerar.

Bingley hizo aparecer una camelia blanca de su varita y ofreciéndosela a Rose preguntó - ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo, Rose?

Rose consternada se quedo muda. Scorpius, que ya había llegado allí, estaba de pie justo detrás pero decidió esperar a que su chica lo rechazara, por lo que se contuvo.

- Me halagas Harvey, pero…

- Si estas incomoda no me respondas todavía - se apresuró a cortarla el chico, era evidente que no esperaba un "no" - yo puedo esperar… a que lo pienses.

- Lo siento, de veras, pero no tengo que pensarlo - dijo Rose tomando fuerza - gracias por preguntar, pero no gracias - El chico decepcionado se fue hacia su mesa. Y Scorpius iba a hablarle a Rose, y lo hubiera hecho si no se hubieran levantado de pronto Paiton Williams, de la mesa de Gryffindor y se plantaran ante él.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! - dijo Paiton, por lo que Rose se dio cuenta al instante de que Scorpius estaba detrás de ella… entonces ¿Voltear o no voltear? Decidió a esperar a ver como el Slytherin manejaba la situación. Williams continuo - Imagino que ya tienes pareja.

- Te equivocas - contestó Scorpius, lamentándolo al instante, el sí tenía pareja ¿cierto?

- Pues entonces - Paiton acarició coquetamente el antebrazo del rubio antes de decir - es una maravillosa coincidencia que ambos no tengamos pareja, porque tú eres tan guapo que no debieras tener a cualquiera a tu lado ¿no? - ahora la chica se acercó peligrosamente más al muchacho.

Disimuladamente Rose vio esto e iba a saltar de su puesto a abofetear a una tonta, cuando Mandy se acercó de pronto a Malfoy y Williams.

- ¿Quieres quitarte Williams?

- No, no quiero McCkraquen.

- Pues, lamento desilusionarte pero estas por demasiado debajo de Scorpius ¿Pensabas que iría contigo al baile? ¡Por favor que tonta! Con esa nariz horrenda y ese cero gusto para vestir ¿de verdad creíste que le gustarías a alguien?

- No se si te diste cuenta Mandy - contesto Paiton hecha una furia - pero Malfoy vino solito a la mesa de Gryffindor, lo que quiere decir que no pretende invitar a una mugrienta Slytherin como tú.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y todos lo notaron, Scorpius no sabía donde meterse ¿Iba a invitar a Rose delante de todos? ¿Con esas dos arpías delante de él? Seguro que ambas se iban contra Rose y eso no podía permitirlo, así que totalmente decidido, no iba a colocar más barreras entre él y Rose, la tomo de la mano, sin que Paiton y Mandy se dieran cuenta, y se marcho con ella rápidamente, fuera del Gran Comedor.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Rose fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Estas muy contento viendo como todas se pelean por ti? - dijo la pelirroja picada hasta los huesos.

- Ey ¿Qué pasa? Eso a mi no me importa, la única que me importa eres tú, tú y nadie más, así que por mi que se arranquen los cabellos - Rose rió y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba molesta por lo que no perdió el tiempo y la beso dulcemente en la mejilla para luego ir corriéndose hasta su boca - Además - dijo él, apartándose un poco - tu también tenías pretendientes.

- Y bastante guapos por lo demás - respondió la chica divertida.

- Pero ninguno tanto como yo, es decir, mírame ¿Cómo podrías resistirte? - dijo besándola de nuevo y embriagándose con el sueva aroma de aquella rosa.

- Te quiero Scorpius

El rubio se aparto de ella suavemente, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- Todavía no me siento cómodo con esto Rose - Malfoy hablaba ahora totalmente serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - contesto preocupada.

- Que yo no he hecho nada que merezca tu cariño.

- ¡Que cosas tan tontas dices! ¿Por qué tienes que tener méritos para que te quiera?

- ¡Porque si!

- No digas tonterías por favor.

- ¡No son tonterías Rose! ¡Yo a ti te adoro! ¡Tú eres dulce, alegre, amable, siempre me has perdonado todo lo que te he hecho! Yo en cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, sólo he cometido error tras error.

- Scorpius…

- Y ahora tú estas conmigo a pesar de todo, pero te lo juro Rose que te voy a conquistar y haré lo que sea para merecerte, además sé que es injusto pedírtelo, tú podrías tener a alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero ¿Te gustaría…?

- ¡Rose! - James acaba de entrar al pasillo- ¿Tú con él?

- Conversaremos más tarde Scorp, y yo te quiero no me importa lo que digas - le susurro al oído la pelirroja, luego lo beso dulcemente (dejando perplejo a James) y se fue con su primo, llevándoselo a la rastra de allí.

- Rosie ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?

- Por supuesto que sí James, yo quiero a Scorpius y no me importa lo que pienses tú y los demás.

- ¿Y no has pensado que él esta jugando contigo? - inquirió James.

- Ni se me ha pasado por la mente.

- Rose…

- Este es el trato James, yo te ayudo con Sabrina y tú le das una oportunidad a Scorpius.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque… ¡Porque es un asqueroso Slytherin!

- Entonces no hay Sabrina para el baile, James - contesto Rose molesta. El chico lo pensó un momento y rendido contestó.

- Bueno.

Rose saltó de alegría.

- ¡Gracias James! Esto es lo que puedes hacer…

* * *

Al otro día, Rose se levanto temprano debido a que sus compañeras de cuarto, no paraban de cuchichear ya que hoy llegarían todos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y habrían salidas especiales a Hogsmeade para comprar las túnicas necesarias y regalos para la ocasión.

La pelirroja se estaba deslizando silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pero lamentablemente tropezó, aunque no llegó al suelo logró captar la atención de Nicole y Paiton.

- ¿Quién dejo ese lápiz labial en el suelo?

- Lo siento, es mío, se me acaba de caer.

- Ah… - dijo Rose, impresionada por la humildad de Nicole, por lo que se sintió obligada a hacer algún comentario amable - No importa, a cualquiera le pasa.

- Claramente - respondió Paiton - y cuéntanos Rose ¿Con quién iras al baile?

- Pues…

- ¿Con Tom Zabini?

- La verdad, lo dudo mucho Paiton.

- Entonces ¿Con Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila Paiton? - Saltó de pronto Nicole - No vez que hace muy poco ha salido de la enfermería, no tenemos que acosarla a cada instante.

Rose agradeció profundamente a Nicole, la verdad era que no era normal tanta amabilidad, quizás le había sucedido algo, se lo preguntaría luego, cuando Paiton no estuviera.

- ¡Por favor Nicole! ¡No puedo creer que sigas tan afectada después de que Potter te rechazó!

- ¡¿Qué? Nicole, creo que a James le gusta otra persona.

- No James tonta - dijo Paiton haciendo que Rose frunciera el seño - Albus.

Ahora si que Rose estaba conmocionada y al parecer Nicole quería que la tragara la tierra, para nuestra pelirroja, era mejor escapar - ¡Oh! Perdón, yo ya me iba…

- ¡Un momento Rose! Contesta ¿Qué hay entre tú y Malfoy?

- Na…

- No me digas que nada, él regalo el partido de Slytherin por ti - Rose iba a replicar pero no tuvo oportunidad - Sin embargo, al parecer no te ha invitado, así que te aviso, que lo voy a conquistar.

- Bueno, pues yo te aviso que no lograrás nada. Mejor búscate un Beauxbatons…

Rose se retiró, e imaginó que con lo que había dicho había confirmado su relación con el Slytherin, pero eso qué más da. Ahora debía ir a buscar a Tom. Pero lo haría luego de desayunar y de la llegada de los invitados. Desgraciadamente lo encontró en la entrada del Gran Salón.

- ¡Rose!

- ¡Tom!

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Muy bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

- De igual forma.

- Me alegro.

- Igualmente.

Silencio e incomodidad.

- Tom, yo quería decirte que…

- Quieres terminar.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¡Por favor Rose! Antes de convertirte en la bella durmiente me pediste un tiempo; en el partido, Scorpius se lanzó a rescatarte; él se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor ayer, seguramente para invitarte pero fue interrumpido; y desapareciste con él luego de aquel incidente por lo que probablemente ya son pareja o por lo menos ya te invitó al baile de Navidad. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te sigo queriendo y que no estoy molesto contigo, porque siempre te he querido de la misma forma y cuando fuimos novios también te quería así, pero estaba confundido y había confundido seriamente mis sentimientos y al parecer tú también, pero ahora tengo todo claro, no te voy a mentir así que tienes que saber que gocé cada beso tuyo, pero mi amor por ti no es lo que yo concibo como amor de pareja, sólo fue una atracción mal entendida, pero por nada del mundo me gustaría perderte porque eres maravillosa, así que te pido que me dejes quedarme a tu lado, pero como el amigo que era y que deseo volver a ser.

- Guau ¿Eso lo ensayaste?

- ¿Se notó mucho?

- Si.

- Pues, si.

Risas de ambos ¡Cómo había echado de menos, Rose esos momentos con Tom, su compadre y nada más!

- Entonces ¿Con quién piensas ir al baile mi buen amigo?

- Adivina compañera.

- ¡Con Lily!

- ¿Qué? La verdad no lo había pensado, pero no es mala idea.

- Es una excelente idea Tom, ahora ve a invitarla.

- Lo haré si me das el último beso - Rose no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Sigue soñando, porque no hay último beso.

Ambos voltearon, ya que fue Scorpius el que había dicho eso.

- Perdón amigo, sólo bromeaba y no quiero interponerme entre ustedes, si es que tú has cambiado, Scorpius.

- ¡Por supuesto que ha cambiado! - dijo Rose.

Scorpius abrazó a Rose por la cintura y le sonrió satisfactoriamente a Tom.

- ¡Prefectos! - el profesor Neville acababa de llegar - lleven a los estudiantes a los jardines, la academia Beauxbatons esta por aterrizar - luego se retiró rápidamente sin fijarse en los estudiantes a los que les había hablado, después reaccionó y se dio vuelta: "un serpiente y una leona" pero no le dio importancia, después de todo era una tontería de la adolescencia seguramente.

Por su parte, los chicos se dirigieron a los jardines, junto con una multitud de alumnos emocionados, entusiastas e ilusionados.

Un majestuoso carro tirado por caballos alados, descendía delicadamente hasta las afueras del castillo, una vez abajo, Hagrid llevó a los corceles a un lugar donde pudieran beber y comer, mientras se abría la puerta de tan elegante vehículo. Ningún joven parecía parpadear, cuando bajo Madame Maxime, seguida por un grupo de jóvenes que vestían de azul claro.

Se armaron dos filas en seguida que todos hubieran puesto los pies en el césped, sin ningún grito, ni orden en particular, y todos se dirigieron al Gran Salón encabezados por la gran Madame.

- Si que están bellas ¿no? - Pudo oír Rose que decía su primo James.

- Si… - contestaba algo embobado Albus.

Cuando el grupo de muchachos pasó delante de Rose, un chico la miró descaradamente unos minutos, pareció pensarlo y luego le sonrió. Cuando la chica le iba a devolver la sonrisa amablemente, el joven ya estaba muy lejos.

Como era de esperarse todos se apresuraron al Gran Salón. McGonagall les dio una muy cordial bienvenida y los invitados se dividieron entre las cuatro casas, Rose no estaba tan animada, ya que su prima corría hacia ella y casi no aguantaba lo "pegajosa" que era.

- ¡ROSIE! - la chica saltó a sus brazos - ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! Ya me estaba preguntando cuando nos veríamos, ya quisiera ir a Hogsmeade a comprar tantas cosas ¡Iremos juntas! ¿No es así? ¡Cómo en el verano! - Rose recordó horas sentada en un banquillo, viendo cada vestido nuevo de Molly y volver cargadísima de ellos, los suficientes para rellenar un arco iris.

- ¡Si no es Molly! - dijo Albus.

Hubo unos minutos de bienvenida entre toda la familia, para luego repetirse con la llegada de Louis, quien en unos instantes comenzó a hablar con Albus, Fred y James sobre el último partido de Quidditch Internacional.

- ¡Ey, Lorcan! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros! - gritó de pronto Louis, y todos se alegraron de tener de vuelta a un viejo amigo. La verdad es que tanta familia dejo un poco aturdida a Rose: Hugo, Lily, Albus, James, Fred, Molly, Louis, Lorcan en calidad de amigo cercano a hermano, sólo faltaba…

- ¡Roxanne! ¿Qué no vienes a saludar a tu hermano favorito? - dijo Fred.

Una chica de negra cabellera, llegó casi a saltitos a tan bella reunión familiar.

- Lo siento Freddy, es que había tanta gente…

- ¡Freddy! - grito Hugo - ¡Freddy yo también quiero un abrazo!

- ¡Ay, Freddy! ¡Y yo que pensé que era el único que te decía así! - siguió James, un segundo antes de que todos se acomodaran como pudieran y se rieran de buena gana, como si estuvieran en la casa del abuelo Weasley.

Rose recordó el escándalo que hicieron Molly y Roxanne para ir a Beauxbatons en vez de Hogwarts y en cómo su tía Fleur las había apoyado en todo, Rose estaba segura de que Dominique les había metido esa idea en la cabeza, de "Francia y las damas", sin embargo los hermanos de Dominique no eran como ella, Louis fue enviado a Beauxbatons ya que no protestó en nada y era bastante humilde para tener abuelos Delacour, por no decir guapo, ya que era el muchacho más guapo después de Ted, según Rose dentro de la familia (James no contaba para Rose). Louis no era rubio, ni pelirrojo, más bien un anaranjado sutil, con unos ojos celestes y tez blanca con perfil griego. Luego en la familia del tío Bill, estaba Victoire ¡Valla que había odiado a esa chica cuando era pequeña! Pero era tan simpática… el recordar su infantil amor por Ted la hizo reír de la nada. Se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo chico de uniforme celeste que había visto en el pasillo hace un rato, la miraba aún sonriente.

- _Pegdona_, soy Enguerrand Bonnet ¿Me _pegmites_ _sentagme_ a _vuestgo_ lado?

_-_ ¡Oh! Si claro, disculpa, siéntate - tartamudeó nuestra pelirroja.

- ¡Bonnet! ¿No habías dicho que te sentarías en la mesa de Ravenclaw? - dijo Louis, algo desconfiado.

- He cambiado de _pagueceg_ Weasley - dijo secamente el aludido.

- ¿Algún problema, Louis? - dijo James, algo desconfiado.

- ¡Oh, claro que no! - contestó Molly - ¡Por supuesto que Enguerrand puede sentarse con nosotros! ¿No te importa, cierto Louis? - no dejo que el chico contestara para continuar - ¡Bien! ¿Y en que íbamos? ¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novia Freddy? ¿Anne? ¡Oh, si ya la veo!

La conversación continuó por ese lado, mientras Rose intentaba trabar una cordial conversación con el moreno chico que tenía a su costado.

- Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es…

- ¡Oh, no hace falta, _seg_ _pgesentados_! Se exactamente quien _egues_.

Neville pidió silencio a todo el Salón, al ver que todos habían terminado de comer.

- ¡Espero que la comida haya confortado a nuestros invitados! ¡Y sólo nos hace falta hacerles un comunicado más con motivo del baile que se nos avecina en tres días! El comunicado consiste casi en un juego, verán chicos, debo decirles el costo de la entrada al baile de navidad - La cara de espanto que pusieron todos los alumnos fue inmediata - para los de la Academia Beauxbatons, se les permitirá entrar sólo si van acompañados con un alumno de Hogwarts, y para los alumnos de Hogwarts, sólo podrán entrar si van acompañados de un Beauxbatons o de un alumno de otra casa ¡Ah, y el baile será de antifaces! - El profesor Longbottom esperó sonriente la respuesta de los estudiantes, que perplejos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, para luego comenzar con un bullicio que no permitió continuar al profesor de herbología, que se retiró complacido.

- Entonces, como ya se han dispuesto las condiciones del baile ¿Me _consedeguias_ el _honog_ de _seg_ mi _compañega_?

Rose, evaluó con la mirada a aquel chico, era moreno, con una sonrisa blanca y brillante, el cabello era ondulado en cortos rizos, tenía la nariz respingada y el rostro afilado, y era tan solo un poco más alto que ella. Por lo que a Rose no le pareció ningún peligro, emocionalmente hablando.

- ¿Te importaría si te contesto mañana? Estoy algo cansada.

- _Clago_ que no me _impogtaguía_, pego te _güego_ que no me decepciones, la _vegdag_ no _quisiega_ _ig_ con _otga_ chica, no se _pogque_, _pego_ me causas confianza ¡Quién sabe! Quizás _podgíamos_ _seg_ buenos amigos.

La muchacha le sonrió antes de levantarse de su mesa, y con la excusa de que le tocaba hacer guardia en los pasillos se retiró a buscar a Scorpius, quién al verla levantarse de su mesa, hizo lo mismo.

Una vez estado ambos en un pasillo bien lejano, Rose fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Sabes, Scorp? No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos juntos al baile.

- Temía que me dijeras algo así, Rose, la verdad yo también lo estoy considerando.

- ¡Oh! - dijo algo ofendida Rose - ¿Y por qué, según tú?

- No te enojes, mi Rose, es sólo que creo que deberías contarle a tu… gran familia feliz primero, no quiero verme bombardeado con hechizos de _mocomurcielago_, además tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestros padres no se enteren de una manera tan vulgar como lo es un chisme.

- Si, lo sé…

- Se sentó un chico demasiado presumido para mi gusto, en tu mesa mi Rose - comento el rubio.

- A mi no me pareció presumido, yo diría que era muy simpático a pesar de ser un poco extraño

- ¿Extraño?

- Si, me dijo "Yo se exactamente quién egues" - dijo Rose imitando voz de varón.

- Pues si ese rubiecito te sigue molestando me dices y desaparecerá de tus ojos - respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Aguarda ¿Rubiecito? Pero si él es moreno.

- ¿Qué no estamos hablando de la misma persona?

- Creo que no, yo me refería al chico que se sentó a mi lado, Scorp, su nombre es Enguerrand Bonnet.

- ¿Ese debilucho? - dijo algo confundido el joven, recordando al intento de mosca que se sentó al lado de su chica, y que por supuesto no era nada comparado con él, un jugador de Quidditch en plena forma - Yo hablaba de otro, no recuerdo su nombre, Floris, Roéis, Doris o algo así.

- ¿Hablas de Louis?

- ¡Eso era!

- Es un Weasley, es mi primo Scorp - contestó Rose entre risas.

- ¿Tu primo? ¿Algún otro era familiar tuyo?

Rose lo beso dulcemente antes de contestar.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

- Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts quiero una familia tan grande como la tuya - dijo Scorpius - Contigo - Se abrazaron un momento, mientras el Slytherin se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y le tomaba el peso a sus palabras - Entonces… - Continuó, tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿Con quién irás al baile? Porque debo autorizarlo.

- Pues, estaba pensando ir con el debilucho, pero no le digas así delante de él, ya te dije su nombre: Bonnet.

- Si creo que él esta bien, mientras no vayas con Bingley o ese Joseph Brown… Aunque claro, ninguno se compara conmigo, así que no se de que me preocupo - terminó el Slytherin sonriente.

- ¿Es que puede haber alguien con el ego más grande que tú?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Ya Scorpius, por qué no mejor me cuentas con quien planeas ir tú al baile.

- Eso ya lo veré después, puedo conseguir pareja con un solo movimiento de cabellera.

Rose parecía algo triste, intento disimularlo mirando el fascinante suelo del castillo ¡Guau! ¡Qué lindas cerámicas! ¿Estará todo el piso decorado así?

- Ey ¿Qué sucede? No te enojes, no importa con quién vaya yo, yo no me voy a despegar de ti tan fácil, sólo importa tu pareja porque no permitiré que nadie te enamore.

- Prométeme una cosa.

- Lo que sea.

- Prométeme que no iras con McCkraquen, ni con Paiton Williams, ni con una Lupi.

El muchacho se puso a reír.

- ¿Eso era? Si te molesta no iré con ninguna de ellas.

Se besaron dulcemente por última vez antes de despedirse.

* * *

- ¡Lily! ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

Tom había madrugado para preparase psicológicamente para ese momento y ahora que la había encontrado sola en los jardines, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella.

Lily parecía totalmente atónita.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que si irías conmigo al baile.

La chica pareció dudar seriamente. Lily no podía creerlo, Tom le había pedido ser su pareja para el baile ¿Qué habría sido de Rose? ¿Qué pensaría Rose de ello?

- Si no quieres no importa - se contestó el castaño algo decepcionado - Pero no pensé que te hubiera dejado de gustar tan rápido, no creí que fueras esa clase de chica.

- ¡Eres un atrevido! ¡Esa clase de cosas no se le dicen a una chica a la que estas tratando de invitar a un baile!

- ¡Pues tú no contestas nunca! ¡Eres tan infantil!

- ¡Infantil yo! ¡Qué chistosito Tom! ¡Tú eres el infantil que no sabe esperar!

- ¡Esperar, sólo tenías que decir que sí y no poner cara de que hubieras visto un troll, porque te juro que yo soy mucho más guapo que uno!

- ¡Y quién te da derecho a escoger por mí! ¡Yo nunca dije que sí!

- ¡Pues verás Lilian! ¡No me has dicho que no, y como lo opuesto a un "no" es un "sí", entonces asumo que dices que sí!

- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

- ¡Claro que no! Será mucho más divertido si coloco la mía.

* * *

Rose, bajo a desayunar. Pero un muchacho alto la detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Tengo que humillarme así?

- ¿Humillarte? ¡Decir lo que sientes no es humillante James! Ahora ve a dársela, son sus favoritas te lo aseguro.

- Pues aquí va el gran James.

- ¿Sabes? Lo de hacerlo en publico, no creo que sea la mejor idea, Sabrina es muy discreta.

- Tú me ayudaste con el regalo, y con lo que le pasa a Sabrina, déjale el resto al campeón.

- James, el público la va presionar.

- Ese es el plan, nadie podría negarse a la proposición que le haré con público, él será mi espada y ella la presa ¿Comprendes? La dejaré entre la espada y la pared.

James entró de golpe al Gran Salón.

- ¡Sabrina Meyer!

Definitivamente todos voltearon a James y luego a Sabrina en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Potter se dirigió lentamente hacia su "presa".

- ¡Sabrina, Sab, Sabrina! ¡Mi luna, mi sol, mi redención! ¡Mi cariño, mi vida y mi corazón! ¡Mi luz, mi alma y mi emoción! ¡Mi ternura, mi alegría y mi devoción! - James ya estaba delante de ella y se arrodilló, oh si, se arrodilló - ¡Quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos de lo que diré! Sabrina eres mi única, mi sola, y mi verdadera inspiración, ya no existe nadie más para mí, tú fuiste la que flecho mi corazón - En ese momento un ramo de clivias anaranjadas salió de su varita - ¡Te lo ruego Sabrina! ¡No rechacéis estas flores, que he encantado para ti! Sé que son tus favoritas, y estas no morirán, florecerán cuando la alegría te reboce, estarán cerradas en tus momentos de duda e inquietud y se marchitara cada pétalo por cada lágrima que derrames, una vez que las toques ¡Y quiero que me permitas, ser el encargado de que estas clivias estén siempre en flor! ¡Sobre todo en la noche del baile de antifaces! - Hubo un suspiró en general en el Gran Salón, por parte de cada una de las chicas que admiraban la escena y un resoplido por parte de los varones, los Beauxbatons se sentían humillados ¿Qué los franceses no eran los conquistadores? No en Hogwarts, oh no señor.

Sabrina recibió las flores, que al instante de tocar sus manos, para la perplejidad de James (que esperaba que las clivias se abrieran en su más lindo florecer) se cerraron de golpe.

- James - Sabrina estaba en la absoluta calma - ya tengo pareja para el baile de Navidad.

Todo el público ahogo un grito, James parecía al borde de la demencia.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - susurró.

- Ya ten…

- ¡No lo repitas! ¿Quién?

- No me ha dicho su apellido, pero se llama Louis.

* * *

- ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme! - gritó Lily, luego de recuperar la cordura.

- ¡Pero si me has dicho que sí!

- ¡Ya tengo pareja Tom!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y ese infeliz? ¿Quién es? ¿No será Malfoy verdad?

- ¡No! Es un Beauxbatons, Molly me lo ha presentado, su nombre es Elliot Pelletier.

* * *

Rose estaba impactada por lo que acababa de suceder ¡Debió cerciorarse que Sabrina no tenía pareja! Cómo se le había pasado por alto.

- Disculpa ¿_Cgees_ que podamos _hablag_ un segundo?

- ¡Oh! Claro Bonnet.

- Pego en _otgo_ _lugag_, _cgeo_ que acaba de _ocuguig_ una escena que nadie _olvidagá_ jamás.

Ambos se retiraron del Gran Salón, Rose no podía pensar ¡Pobre James! ¡Pobre Sabrina!

- _Guespecto_ de lo que te _pgegunte_ _ayeg_ ¿has decidido?

- Si Bonnet, y digo que sí, será divertido - dijo la chica sonriente.

- Yo te lo _asegugo_ - el chico estaba contentísimo - _Pego_ llámame Enguerrand.

- De acuerdo, Enguerrand.

- ¿Te _molestagía_ _mostgagme_ el castillo? - el moreno no quería perder terreno para nada.

* * *

_Joven Malfoy:_

_Hace mucho que no recibes una carta de nosotros ¿No es así? Te aseguro que nos echabas de menos. Necesitamos saber que ha sido de ti, y si has cumplido la misión que te encomendamos en primer año, recuerda la recompensa, seguimos siendo amigos Malfoy, no nos querrías como enemigos y ya has elegido muchacho ¿La niña Potter o la niña Weasley? Recuerda tus objetivos y tus metas._

Scorpius arrugó la carta y la quemo, no era el momento de guardar evidencias...

* * *

Lily y Rose caminaban por el pasillo comentando el encierro de James en su cuarto y la seriedad de Sabrina desde ayer.

- Te juro que hablé con él y me dijo que iría con Mandy.

- ¿Mandy, Lily? ¿Segura?

- Si, estaba muy molesto, además ya ni siquiera mira a Louis, aunque él ha tratado componer las cosas, no sabía lo que James y Sabrina…

- Creo que el mundo se ha vuelto loco ¿Y tu Lils, se puede saber por qué te negaste a Tom? Pensé que le querías.

- Si, pero no creí que me invitara, además Molly estaba tan contenta al presentarme a Pelletier ¿Y tú y ese chico Bonnet?

- Me pareció muy simpático, fuera de peligro quiero decir - ambas se sentían incómodas hablando de ellas mismas. Si todo era tan fácil ¿Por qué había terminado todo al revés?

- ¡Lily! - Enguerrand Bonnet llego hasta ellas corriendo.

Ambas voltearon a ver quién era.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó perpleja Rose.

- ¡Oh! Emm Si, Rose - dijo el chico mirando a Lily - Molly me ha hablado de ti - dijo el chico cordialmente - ¿Puedo _ofgecegte_ una _flog_?

Rose sonrió no muy segura, pero perdió el hilo de la conversación, cuando Scorpius pasó frente a ella no muy lejos de allí, la miró un segundo y sonrió rápidamente. Nuestra pelirroja creyó que el Slytherin se enfadaría al verla siendo cortejada por otro muchacho, pero este ignoró a aquel moreno, ya que Scorpius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso hirió cruelmente a Rose. Seguidamente, tras Malfoy, Molly iba sonriente con su mejor vestido de calle.

* * *

**OMG! Molly!**

**alguna se ofrece a consolar a James?**

**bueno eso es todo amigos! nos veremos de vuelta con otro cap el proximo año! byee!**

**jajajja obvio q no chicas! no nos maten! por favooor! no sabn lo genial que es sabr q hay gente q no conoces q t odie a la distancia jjajajajja lo sentimos, y yo mas q nada, claudia, pero la inspiracion se me habia escapado, por eso al principio del fic les dedique mi mejor obra lírica :D q mas decir, q agradecer? 83 reviews! gracias gracias gracias gracias! bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! y bienvenidas las no tan nuevas!**

**dejen sus comentarios! q les parecio? no se asuste nadie q hace muy poco llegamos a la mitad del fic! jajajaja y la pocion y esas cosas se aclararan luego, pro no las olviden! son importantes! ah! y hemos arreglado el capitulo 14 parejas y disparejas pra q todos se hayan dado cuenta del desmayo de Rose... y qde mas claro! lo siento! somos primerizas no lo olviden please!**

**adivinen q pasara en la fiesta! desastre? alegria? vergüenza? venganza? o todas las anteriores? jajajaja**

**byeee nos vemos en el proximo chap!**


End file.
